Sides Of An Angel
by Riia
Summary: "Did you think that we were just going to take you word for everything? We need proof. I see that you are capable of being surprised. That is indeed a weakness that makes you far from infallible." UryuXOC Updated to ch 14.
1. New Girl

**A/N This my first fanfic ever. Ive been on this site forever and never got around to writing my own story. The plot bunnies got to me on many occasions and would NOT let up till I typed this out FINALLY. Well here is a story that I am sure I will love very much. (probably because I love my character and I guess by the end you'll see that I really like Uryu too :P he's my favorite Bleach character)**

**All right here is my FanFic**

**DISCLAIMER: Man I don't own anything, and even if I owned just a fraction of this, I am still skeptical, you know why? Cuz I can't have nice things. Boo.**

* * *

Sides Of An Angel

By: Riia

1: New Girl

Here she was again. Moving. Looking too far ahead is one thing she was trying to avoid. It was always a bad idea to look ahead when the future was unsure, when people haven't made decisions yet. Still, she couldn't help herself.

"Sigh"

"Yumi?"

"Yes Auntie?" Like she didn't know what she was going to say.

The woman next to the young girl driving the truck smiled. She knew her niece well enough to realize what was going on. "Looking for what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Gonna make any friends, any one stick out to you?"

The girl turned away, using her hair to cover her face as she turned and placed her hand on her cheek and elbow on the window. "Trying not to. Man, you not being able to drive me tomorrow are going to raise some eyebrows when I get there on my motorcycle." She then looked down on the cat in her lap 'you know what I mean don't you Sora' and scratched behind her ears rising a purr out of her.

The woman's eyes brighten at the thought. "Hey, be thankful your license transferred along with your passport. You know you really should retake it so nothing goes wrong. Your school really was nice enough to let you park it there, seeing that not many if any, drive to school. YOU should be thankful."

The 17 year old raised her eyebrow and glanced at the bike in the back of the truck. "You know I'm thankful, it's the one thing that I can really bring with me here and how else will I get to school, but I can already see their faces when I get there." she closed her eyes "I can see the jealousy, anger, surprise, curiosity, written all over their faces."

"You're just a little insecure, I don't see why though, you're pretty and the classes will be easy for you because of your unfair advantage. I don't see why you're getting upset about it now; it hasn't even happened yet Yumi."

She glared at her new guardian, creating a crease in-between her eyebrows. "I didn't ask for this, and I've moved more than my fair share and I can GUARENTEE that those are the faces I'm going to see tomorrow. By the way, you were the one asking me what I was seeing."

"SIGH OK I thought I was the adult here, no respect or authority for me in this relationship I see." she smiled as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. "You know, I am impressed with how well your language skills are, I would think that coming from America would have dulled your memory or at least caused you to have some sort of accent."

Yumi glanced at her aunt and smirked at the inside joke 'yeah right forget Japanese psst' and rolled her eyes looking back out to the window. To be honest, her aunt understood of her "power" or "ability". She knew full well that she couldn't forget Japanese let alone any other language she knows. It's hard to ignore all the visions and voices in her head and its annoying not even knowing what their saying so she picked up a few things. Yes, ever since she was little she has been able to see ghosts or spirits but that's not what sets her apart, no she has always had the power to see the future of many people and places. It led up to a very awkward childhood, asking questions about things she shouldn't know and answering questions before their spoken but her parents, grandparents and her aunt always understood. She looked back at her Aunt and smiled gratefully. Yes, she was there for her when her parents died like her grandparents were and she was there for her now, taking her in when her grandparents left the world peacefully. She was a constant in her life, whenever she did something odd around her parents or grandparents they looked to her. She understood and helped Yumi threw the darkest parts of her life, she was the fun Aunt that was there but knew when to back off and let her be when she needed to be herself. Yumi was thankful and lucky indeed to have someone like her even though she had the worst luck.

"OK girl no need to burn a hole in my head, seriously act your age" then she added with a giggle "it's sad you're middle aged already at 17"

Yumi smiled "Yeah well someone has to act like the adult while YOU act 17"

"Meow" They both laughed at the cat's need to be included

'Yes' Yumi thought as she turned back to her window having a premonition wash over her 'things are going to pretty interesting here at Karakura, I can feel it'

* * *

(BLEACH/_bleach/_**BLEACH/**_bleach/_BLEACH)

_The young woman ran through the garbage filled alleyways looking back only to see a man dressed in black chasing her. Screaming, she fell twisting her ankle and the man grabbed her smiling "Where are you goin' hmm? I like it when they scream." terror filled her face even more than before, her head whipping around hoping to find someone, anyone. Building the air up in her lungs she screamed with all of her might. "PLEASE HELP MEEEE! AAAHHHH! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY PLEASE!"..._

"Ugh!" Yumi jolted up with her sheet wrapped around her legs. "Great way to start the day..." she looked over at the clock and realized she had another hour before she absolutely had to get up. She was about to get up when she looked at her legs and saw she would trip. Sighing as she realized she was covered in sweat and unconscious tears, she slowly peeled the sheets off her legs and concluded she needed a shower. She wiped her tears off and gathered her things.

She needed the hot water; she needed to scrape her skin off, needed to get rid of the invisible disgusting feeling off of her. "Damn it" she gave up on scraping her skin and tilted her head back. 'I've been here for less than a day and this place is already suffocating me. Something about this location...everything seems to be surrounding me yet... it's clearer here...It's affecting my power somehow.'

Yumi droned through ate and fed her pet cat "so Sora, let's see" she petted the silky black fur and looked into her yellowy hazel eyes, "When do you think I should leave hm? Should I get there early and deal with the stares this morning or should I get there late and put off the stares until the end of the day"

"Purr"

"Yeah I know. Suck it up and just do it. You give the best advice." and laughed not before she stuck her tongue out at the feline.

She glanced at the uniform, an idea blooming. "Well I suppose that if they're going to stare I should give them something to stare at."

* * *

"Good morning Orihime" said the Quincy as he pushed his spectacles higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"OH! Good morning Uryu! Hey have you heard? Some one said something about a transfer student from America!"

"Oh is that why everyone is all huddled to together and looking excited?" he said as he motioned over to where Keigo Asano was jumping up and down announcing his hopes to Chad and Ichigo about the said transfer student.

"Come on Mr. Asano, you only have a chance that the transfer student will be a girl and then you might get lucky only because she dosen't know how silly you are." said the student walking up joining the group known as Mizuiro Kojima

'ouch. that one must have hurt' and along with Uryu's thoughts came a hurt expresion followed by an exasterbated Asano crying, saying how hurt he was that his friends would think that.

Tatsuki sighed "Come on Orihime, I feel sorry for the poor transfer student whom ever it may be because all these idiots care too much and they cant possibly live up to the expectations of everyone here."

Just as she said that they all heard the engine of a motorcycle come within earshot. Everyone turned to see the student park and turn the machine off. What they saw was beyond their expectations. The new student was indeed a girl but one with a motorcycle. Of course she wore the standard girl uniform but she would stick out in the crowd. Instead of the regular grey socks and loafer like shoes every other girl had on, Uryu saw as she got off the bike that she wore striped blue socks a little past her knees and black boots that laced up to her calves. Everyone watched as she shrugged off her leather jacket to reveal the standard uniform but even then Uryu realized, her choker and fingerless dark purple gloves made her stick out just as much as her slightly curly hair did when she revealed it as she took off the helmet. Anyone looking could tell she was new here because no one could have missed seeing her.

Uryu's eyes focused on the girl as she walked by people who were obviously staring. 'she seemes confident, normal people would shy away from the strength of stares pointed at her.' He noticed that she didn't ask for directions but just headed off to the main office like it was completely normal and as if she knew where it was already.

"Ok" said Tatsuki "maybe she will live up to these weirdos crazy expectations."

Orihime just nodded "Hey maybe she'll be put in our class Tatsuki?"

"Yeah, maybe, lets go to class before were late kay Orihime?"

"Oh! Right! See you later Uryu!" said the smiling orange haired girl as she was pulled to class by her strong friend.

Uryu glanced back towards the center of all the excitement and tried to sense her spiritual pressure if she had any. To his surprise he felt none. "What the...?" Absolutely nothing. When she turned the corner she could have been invisible to him. 'Even the weakest human has the smallest spiritual pressure because they are alive.' For him to not be able to pick up on her energy either said she was incredibly weak or incredibly strong to easily hide her spiritual pressure from him.

Uryu walked over to the group of guys and interrupted whomever was talking (most likely Asano) and asked "Ichigo, do you notice anything odd about that girl?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Uryu.

"Oh hey there Uryu. Well the new girl? No I didn't notice anything other than the obvious." said the spiky carrot top student.

"Are you blind Uryu? She's NEW no need to be mean!"

"I don't think that's what he meant." replayed the giant standing behind him.

"Ok then Chad. What did Ishida mean Hm?"

Chad stayed silent as he thought which was too long for Asano.

"Well then, lets all go to class and see if were lucky and see her there."

Mizuiro rolled his eyes and followed. All that was left were the three friends with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"What _did _you mean Uryu?"

"I don't know, I mean I can't sense her spiritual pressure at all. Not even a little bit."

"Really? I was never really any good at that thing Uryu. But now that you mention it..."

Chad added "I can't sense her either... but like Ichigo I am not as good at sensing things like you are Uryu."

"So what though" said Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his neck "it's not like she has more spiritual energy than we do so then why does it matter hm?"

"Ichigo" Uryu sighed as he shook his head "you really are clueless you know that" before he could say anything Uryu continued "She might be stronger than she looks seeing that she can hide her energy so that we cant sense her at all. She could be dangerous, idiot."

Before Ichigo could open his mouth, Chad interrupted "we should get to class?"

With a frown Ichigo glared at Uryu and headed off to class, with the others following.

'Something tells me she's not a weak person' Uryu thought as he remembered how confident she walked under every ones stares. 'No, something tells me she's stronger than she looks.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N Looks like she got Uryu's attention as well as the whole schools. *giggle* Eek! I am so excited! *Jumps up and down* I hope you like her. I wanted to think someone up for Uryu and you know she has to be as awesome as he is, am I right! **

**Yeah I dont like UryuxOrihime. SHE BELONGS WITH ICHIGO NO MATTER HOW DUMB HE IS! Plus I wanted to give them a new adventure and this plot would NOT go away.**

**I know that this chapter was REALLY long but I had to introduce you to Yumi. She is 'my' character and I can't just throw her in without giving you a taste of the girls' 'essence' or who she is. I mean ill reveal more about her later but I just wanted to give you an introduction and I didn't want it to be a weak watered down version that wouldn't give my character any justice. So please read the next chapter! **

**R&R if you can. I will take some criticism. I would just be happy that anyone read it at all. *whisper (though, reviews would make me estatic) whisper***


	2. Introductions are in order

**A/N So, here is the second chapter if I by some chance haven't alienated all Uryufans with my OC. I know a story that includes an OC is a little hard to read because your scared that it will be an annoying Mary sue. I know. Trust me. It's hard not to make a perfect person when you can.**

**But I believe that I have to give credit to a great reviewer that goes by Haddrell, who reminded me to not make this a Mary Sue. I had pre written this chapter and after reading that review and this funny story by kaibasgirlx called ****The 87th District that made fun of Mary Sues, it made me lookvery closely at this chapter and I combed through it with a fine comb to make sure that the Mary Sue'ness is down to the smallestbit possible that would still fit with my plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, are you SURE I don't own anything? Nope, I don't, really? You sure, can you check again, I mean there has to be something right? REALLY, nothing that you can find? Dang that stinks. **

2: Introductions are in order

Uryu finally sat down in his seat and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Many others were trying as well but some were starting to feel disappointed that the new exciting student wasn't going to be in their class. Many minuets passed and almost all have given up hope when the door slid open revealing the new student holding a paper. Everyone became silent waiting for her to enter. She glanced around the class and smiled a little before she headed towards the teacher.

"Hello" she said in perfect Japanese. "I am the new transfer student, I believe this is my new class." The girl handed the teacher her paper to inspect.

"Ah, so it is! Well lucky us. Do you mind introducing yourself to the students?"

Uryu saw her take a breath before she agreed. The girl turned to the class and gave the most sincerest smile. At that time he realized, as everyone else had, that the American girl had multi-colored eyes, the left was red and the right was blue. It was a pretty odd sight, stranger than Ichigo's orange hair.

"Good morning. My name is Asamoto Yumi, it's very nice to meet you." she bowed and then she waved. 'Somethings off.' Uryu thought as she politely made way through her introduction. 'Like she wants to make us at ease.' He glanced around the room and saw almost everyone smile or at least politely nod back in response.

"Ok, lets see Ms Asamoto, there appears to be a seat right next to the window by Mr Ishida. You can sit there, here is a worksheet." Yumi replied politely and sat in the seat starting her worksheet trying to avoid the stares.

"Alright students, back to work."

Yumi Asamoto silently worked for a while but many times, from what Uryu could see, she appeared to daydream and look out the window. Somehow though, she seemed to get all of her work done easily. 'Hm, this appears to be easy for her while the other are struggling.' Looking around the room he heard ruffling pages from books and notes as well as groans and sighs paired with questioning looks at one another. Uryu looked down on his completed paper and thought about Asamoto Yumi's spiritual pressure or rather the lack there of. The lunch bell rang and many students sighed out of relief and headed off to collect their lunches and their brains after thinking so hard. Yumi had a concerned look on her face. 'Man, what am I going to do for lunch' She scanned the room looking for ideas. She settled on the door aiming for escape before any awkward situations could arise. She politely replied to "Hello's" and "Welcomes" while discretely heading for the door. Before anyone had thought to ask her to join them for lunch, the newest edition to the class had disappeared.

"She is a smart girl" Replied Tatski when asked about Asamoto."She knew she was going to be bombarded with uncomfortable questions and was smart to hide"

"Aww but Tatski, I wanted to invite her to lunch with us today. I'm sure she doesn't want to eat alone. That's not a nice way to have lunch on your first day."

"Come on Orihime. If she wants to eat alone thats her choice. Besides, it was probably smart to avoid lunch on her first day, you must not know how many people want to talk to her about things she might not want to talk about."

Orihime frowned and looked sad at Ichigo's comment.

"ICHIGO! don't say things like that to Orihime!"

"AH Tatski its the truth though! OK OK, maybe you can ask her to have lunch with you tomorrow, Orihime?"

Chad smiled at the scene and saw Uryuhead out of the class with his lunch. "Uryu, where are you going?"

Uryu stopped and looked back with a thoughtful expression. Then seeing Orihime's face, he smiled a little and said "just somewhere to think, that's all."

"Oh, well Uryu, we'll be in the courtyard if you want to come join us later ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Orihime."

Uryu then started heading up to the roof and was thankful that no one was there. He sat his food down and looked through the fence contemplating on recent events. Mainly the new student herself. 'Leaving was pretty smart on her part. There was no way to really avoid all of those people. She's pretty sneaky to be able to get away without being caught.' On good measure he looked down on the students sitting in the grass below him and didn't see the said student.

Well, when Uryu checked the roof he _thought _that no one was up there with him. But when he searched he didn't think to check the top of where he came out of. If he had he would have seen Yumi's hiding place. 'Hm, well luckily he wasn't really looking for me, just someplace to be alone' she thought as she tilted her head. Focusing on him now she smiled. 'He's a little different I see.' Using her eyes she saw he was different and she frowned, sadness. Focusing on him she forgot to look out for people coming up there and when the door opened under her unexpectedly, she looked down and then up, eyes widening in shock when she realized she was spotted by the boy wearing glasses.

Uryu looked when the door opened to reveal Keigo Asano followed by none other than an exhausted Mizuiro Kojima, obviously tired of following Asano who was looking for something or someone. Uryu was surprised to see Asamoto Yumi, above the door eyes round in shock, knowing she had been found by him. 'I didn't even think to look up there' he thought concealing his surprised face.

"Oh hey Ishida. How's it going? Up here all alone?"

Uryu smiled and looked away sliding his glasses up smoothly. "Well, I haven't seen anyone up here until you opened the door."

"Well, do you want to join us Ishida?" Mizuiro asked being polite

"No thanks."

"Well suit yourself! Come on Mizuiro lets go." They left and Yumi sighed in relief.

"Thanks" She said as she slipped her legs over the edge and smiled.

"No problem" He wasn't convinced nor was he falling for the innocence she was trying to portray as she swung her legs back and forth. 'Something is odd about this girl and it is not the way she dresses.'

"I liked how you were honest with your answer. That was pretty clever. You didn't see me until they opened the door."

Uryujust shrugged and looked away trying to figure this girl out. 'How did she get up there anyway? What is with her?'

Yumi tilted her head and then frowned wondering why he seemed so nonchalant with his replies. She knew she would have to say something soon, it was getting awkward, so coming up with what to do next, she asked "Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

Uryu looked at her again "Well you just did." She laughed, it was interesting, and pleasant enough but he wasn't going to lower his guards just because she laughed, even if others might.

"How about this" she said as she jumped off her hiding spot and landed gracefully, "I'll ask you 1 question and you ask me one, that seems fair right?" she smiled as she held up her index finger 'I won't even use my power. It wouldn't be fair if I cheated' she silently promised. "This way we can get to know each other."

"It doesn't really matter. I told the truth so you don't have to repay me or anything. It really is not a big deal."

"oh ok. I don't want to seem arrogant, I just generally felt like talking to some one. But I guess I kinda asked for it when I came up here." She sat down on the other side of the door still hidden if anyone were to exit the door, he noticed. "I guess you could say I was scared and I really didn't want to face the stares or prying questions. But I guess that is kind of arrogant hm?"she looked at the sky and her odd eyes glazed over and unfocused. "I am most definitely not the center of the world." she added before she grew silent.

'What is she doing? Spacing out?' He looked at her and analyzed what he had seen of her so far. She was pretty sure, in her own way but she was far from perfect. In fact she was quite normal looking to most standards. He noted objectively. The only thing that really stuck out was her odd eyes as well as her choice of accessories. Her hair was a nice bright kind of brown with golden flecks only really visible in the sun, and was wavy if slightly curly which is not seen as much around here but relatively normal and nothing special. Really, once people get over the initial excitement of her transfer and where she came from, people won't really care that much about her for her looks. But for some reason he had a feeling there was something going on that he couldn't place. The thought kept nagging at him. It was her attitude and her actions that subtly showed there was something beneath the surface. She was smart but sneaky. She always seemed to be thinking or preoccupied with something else. Could she be a threat? 'You're looking too much into it Uryu.' He thought as he continued to eat his lunch in silence. 'But really with this place, it always attracts trouble.'

"What are you doing up here?" she said absentmindedly out of the blue as she stared clearly in front of her with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Uryu responded, breaking her out of her staring match with the fence.

"What, What? OH Did I say that out LOUD?" She blushed as she mentally kicked her self for doing something so embarrassing and stupid.

"Uh what I'm trying to say" she said nervously trying to recover "...is that you seem like a guy who should have friends and such so I was wondering why you were here by yourself." realizing this was going horribly she thought 'Why must I babble? I should watch myself around this one, he might figure out why I am acting so odd. Ahh I'm making it worse!' and now mentally slapped her forehead for being an idiot. 'Now I'm mentally killing myself great! What next? I trip on nothing and face plant graciously in front of him'

He realized she felt embarrassed, while she was trying to hide it he couldn't help but notice how obvious it was so he couldn't very well kick her while she was down.

'Gosh, It's times like these that I wish I could see what people are thinking instead of seeing through time.' She thought frantically planing elaborate escape routes and excuses hoping the bell would ring soon so she could run without seeming too odd.

"I guess I just came up here to think." He said with a small smile attempting to make her feel better.

She smiled gratefully back and went back to staring at her black boots still a little pink in her cheeks as she fiddled with her purple fingerless gloves revealing purple nail polish on the tips of her fingers.

"Sorry, I just was thinking of why I was really up here. Then I got to wondering why you were up here. I mean there weren't a lot of reasons to sit up on a roof alone in the first place and I wondered why you were up here. Not that it really was any of my business."

She looked up and smiled gratefully like she knew he understood. She stood up and gave huffed a sigh then turned back and gave a slight wave. "The bell is about to ring to start class any second now." 'precisely 30 seconds' she thought to herself. "Thanks for before. My first lunch was nice by my standards. See ya later Ishida sama" and she left heading back to class alone.

When Uryu finaly collected himself and got to class, Yumi was already there talking to Orihime and Tatsuki who saved her from a person or two and they were laughing. 'Something is definitely different about her but it couldn't be in a bad way. Maybe I'm just over reacting and over analyzing.'

'Maybe I should keep an eye on her any way.' the non-existent spiritual pressure still itched at him and his gut said that she wasn't as shy or weak as she appeared to be.

**A/N Uryu always seemed like an analytical mind to me. He was always prepared and stuff, thinking things through and being thorough not even ignoring a possibility of a threat. Aww trust me, there is more action and stuff in this plot it is just a work in progress. I hope she didn't come off bad or too shy. I wanted her to be a little reserved because of her power. Man making your OC is hard, I can't imagine how authors do it without being corny or fake.**

**By the way I went to fix my schedule for school this week and I had to chose either Orchestra and art or basketball. :( it was sad and I had to drop being on the girls varsity Basketball team because of my stupid schedule. BOOO. I'm sad. T-T why me. Why can't everything fit nicely for me. On an upside I now have two off periods because bball wont fit... Still sad. **

**I hope you don't mind my author notes. I feel like connecting with my readers on a personal level or at least explain some things. You can ignore them if you feel like it. But I found that something I liked whenever I was reading was the funny and interesting author notes and disclaimers. I really appreciated them so I hope you don't hate mine. **

**So um yeah. Review if you can. I do appreciate all the readers but reviewers are awesome. Its just a fact. **


	3. More than a little trouble

**A/N I review these chapters a lot before they come out. I think I like this way. It makes me able to update on time for any one who cares since I'm a senior in High School and can become really busy on short notice. I realize though that sometimes I still miss a lot of things though, Sorry if I do :( Especially this time my internet was off for a couple of days and since the libraries are closed because of Laborday weekend, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to post on time. Luckly I was smiled upon and got the internet in time. (it almost never really does any other time)**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS NOT YOURS! But but but *cries* why? BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH! I just wanna share it. TOO BAD! meanie...WHAAAH! *runs and hides under the covers* **

3: More than a little trouble

_RWWARRRAWW "EEEKK HELP!" a little girl was running dragging a chain that was attached to her chest. She was running from a monster with a mask that was unseen by the people passing by as well as the girl running from it. 'No one is going to help me. No one can see me let alone that thing!' "PLEASE!" she yelled looking at the people she passed by looking, no hoping, that someone could help her. She knew what happened if you were caught by one of these things. She's seen it. And no one could help her now just like the person she saw before died by this invisible monster. The monster caught up and stepped on her long chain causing her to trip. "NOOO!" Her body was slowly eaten as the Hallow chewed her soul crunching on her bones happily enjoying the growth in his power. People passed didn't know a girl was being eaten not even soul reaper could pick up on his activity no help was coming for this girl. 'No one can sense or see me, I will devour them all.' No one was coming to avenge her either. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" The girl was still alive screaming, and in so much pain. 'I'm dieing, I'm dieing again but its different this time!' She looked up trying to see her attacker but couldn't. How odd it is to not see your killer, but hear your killer and feel him actually killing you, eating you slowly. "AAAAAHHHHHHH NNNNOOOO!" everything went black all she can hear is the crunching of the girl's body being eaten._

Yumi was sweating falling down her face mixed in with sweat. Looking over she at the red numbers marking the measurement of time, she read 3:30 am. 'This happened recently' She was slowly getting up. She needed water, her head was splitting open but there was nothing she could do about that. No pain killer could stop the pain that ran through her. "A little girl... I have to stop this before it goes further, before he gets stronger."

Yumi's aunt saw her walk in 'of course she had another "dream" while she was asleep' she heard her mumble and didn't like what she heard "What are you talking about Yumi?"

"AUNTIE! Yesh you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. You're not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?"

"I never do anything stupid, Auntie." she drank the whole cup of water and refilled it again drinking more.

"Okay, just...be careful...I know that its hard to see those things and not do anything. And then something happens so that you can do something. I know I can't ask you to ignore that. Just...be careful."

"Auntie..." Yumi hugged her

"Oh all right I know, now get off of me, you're covered with sweat and who knows what. Go back to sleep sweetie if you can."

"Good night Auntie, you get some sleep too. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow Kay?"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

(BLEACH/_bleach_/**BLEACH**/_bleach_/BLEACH)

"Yumi? You OK?" Tatsuki asked

"Hmm oh yeah. Sorry, I'm a little distracted, were you saying something?" Yumi looked down on her unfinished lunch.

"No" she said with a worried tone "you usually would have said something by now though."

Yumi looked over at the girls she was sharing lunch with. She had been at this school for 3 weeks now and had become somewhat friends with them. It was getting harder and harder for her to hide herself from them, especially Tatsuki and Orihime. She was getting too comfortable around them and forgot to watch what she was doing sometimes. Part of it was because she liked them too much.

Tatsuki was strong and honest while somehow remaining kind. Yumi respected her loyalty to her friend and saw how much she cared about Orihime. And then there is Orihime. She was a bright light that was the most kind and sincere person Yumi had ever met. It was almost impossible to hate Orihime when you talk to her. She was too kind. If Tatsuki wasn't there then Orihime might have had a rougher time and most likely would have turned out to be different if the wrong type of person got a hold of her. Yumi liked them because she really thought that she could trust them, and that would cause her to forget to watch what she did. She would answer their questions before they were asked and catch things before they hit the ground. Yumi would play it off as good reflexes and say that they were easy to predict but she knew if she continued to act odd around them they would know something was going on if they didn't know already.

"Yeah Yumi, You look tired too. Did you have a bad dream?" Orihime asked "I know how weird dreams can make you tired and not act like yourself."

Yumi laughed at how close she was to her troubles and yet so far. She looked over at Orihime. 'This girl is really pure.' Yumi realized both girls were sensitive to certain things like her odd actions. 'I can't tell them why though now, can I?'

"Yumi, do you get bad headaches or something? I mean you sometimes have that pained look on your face like someone is hitting you on the head." Tatsuki said thoughtfully

"Yeah Yumi you do look like you're in pain sometimes." "Yeah! I realized it too but it seems pretty often" the other girls added in their group.

Yumi looked at the girls all putting their two cents into the conversation. Many of their names she had begin to recall over time. They were happy to let the new American girl into the lunch group but of course they had to ask the awkward questions.

_"Are you really from America? I mean your name and the way you speak Japanese doesn't seem very American." _

_"My father was Japanese. He was the one who spoke Japanese with me." Yumi answered sadly._

_"Oh! well then why did you move here then? For fun?"_

_Yumi's face was solemn "I came to live with my aunt." She gave her a look that said she didn't want to be pressed further. But of course someone didn't catch the hint. "Why?"_

_"Chizuru!" _

_"Well! It was either that question or ask her why her eyes are different colors."_

_Yumi laughed "You guys, having two different colored eyes is actually not that big of a deal. It's not common but it isn't really that rare. My eyes were like this since I was born. While it is more common for one to be blue and the other green, there are also people who have reddish eyes."_

_"WOW! I wonder why that is. Do you know Yumi?" Orihime asked with wonder lit up in her eyes._

_"Well, Orihime it starts with the genes or DNA but can also be affected by the PH balance in a person's body..."_

"You guys I'm fine. I did have a weird dream and I feel a little tired but I am OK. I'm not as hungry any more I think one of the guys would like some of this. I'll see you girls in class later Kay?"

"Bye Yumi." "Yeah see you in class" "Feel better" "Don't forget to lend me you notes for math Yumi."

"Yeah I'll give you those after class." Yumi waved and smiled 'wow, just think Yumi, It's been 3 weeks since you started school and look at how many friends you have, ones that you don't deserve...' she thought darkly remembering screams, flames, silence...and death. She didn't realize that she was in front of Ichigo, Uryu and Chad because she was spinning into a cycle of pain. Her face was pinched and eyes watery as she tried to bite back tears.

"Asamoto, Are you ok? Uryu asked when he saw her pale pained face.

She blinked and weakly smiled "Yeah sorry just ...something was bothering me and I didn't want to worry the girls." she glanced to where she came from and then looked down at her food. "I wasn't as hungry as I thought and wondered if any of you wanted some of this?"

"Yeah sure thanks Asamoto." Chad replied knowing she needed to do something to feel better "You really should eat some more though do you want some of this?"

Yumi looked at Chad and smiled. He was kind and always helping one of his friends if they were in trouble. He reminded her of a big strong Teddy bear, he was big, strong, and a kind person that didn't seem to really want to hurt anyone. If he was your friend then he would always have your back, they were all amazing qualities in Yumi's eyes.

Ichigo, was dumb but the kind of dumb you could tolerate because it was a little sweet. 'Poor Orihime, he is so dense he'll never see, but at least I can see why she likes him' Ichigo was kind, you could tell by his eyes that he could never kill anyone but also there was intensity there. He would do anything to protect his friends, go through pain and suffering if that's what it took, be it physical beatings or the emotional pain of hurting someone else. He wants to take care of his friends just like Chad and Tatsuki, Orihime just cares about everyone and would help everyone if she could.

Uryu was interesting to her. A characteristic he had was this need to act cool, which was sometimes funny to watch because he would try and do it when doing something not cool but dorky, like sewing a stuffed animal. Somehow in her mind he didn't pull off the cold attitude he tried to portray. Yumi knew he was kinder than he showed outwardly. Uryu was a good friend to you if you could earn it from what she could see when he reacted to his friends. Yumi saw that this was a re occurring theme in this group. They had this need to protect and be loyal to their friends, which was nice and refreshing from what she was used to seeing about humanity from what she saw all the time through her eyes.

"Maybe just a bite that is if you don't mind I join you guys?"

"No of course not Asamoto-sama." Uryu said as he glanced at Ichigo. He just shrugged and continued to eat.

'Ichigo, I know what we agreed to, but something is really bothering her'

'_Uryu, I know what you're saying but she seems ok. Even if she is hiding things that doesn't mean she is a bad person.'_

'_Something seems off to me.'_

_'But Yumi seems ok to me.'_

'_I know Orihime but..'_

'_Uryu, I know what you're coming from, but she hasn't really done anything wrong. We'll keep an eye on her but she seems nice enough, it's not really fair to not be nice to her just because we're suspicious.' _

He sighed and looked back at his food. 'Something is wrong, I don't know what it is and there is nothing I can do about it.'

Yumi was distracted but didn't miss the exchange between the Quincy and Soul Reaper.

Uryu Ishida was smart and she had to especially watch herself around him because if she didn't he would have another odd thing she did to add to his list. The more she was around these people, the more likely one of them was going to figure out just how odd she is. Her money was on Uryu, he was smart at school work but he was also very observant from what she could tell. He was polite to her, kind, but it seemed like he had an idea that there was something she was keeping from them and stayed a little suspicious over her time coming to school here. Uryu didn't act suspicious, in fact he seemed to try to accept her like the others who thought nothing of it but he was reserved, like he couldn't ignore the facts that were in front of him.

Yumi continued to space off though while Chad and Uryu talked. They all glanced at Yumi waiting to see if she'll say anything.

Meanwhile, Yumi was trying to pin point the Hallow she saw from last night. She had learned that even she couldn't sense it. It had an odd control over it's pressure 'not unlike your self silly' she thought but that was the main issue. She could deal with the being "invisible" thing but how would she find it, was the question. She tried out different scenarios in her mind. She realized that she would have to be bait. She would have to reveal herself. Yumi finally looked up and saw Uryu looking at her with a puzzled look. She couldn't help but smile reassuringly and he replied with a weaker one and a nod, but one just the same.

'Man he must be suspicious by the way I'm acting, he notices more than the others...ARG COME ON' she thought trying to focus 'I need to stop this Hallow before he goes after them' she glanced back where she came of thinking of Orihime and Tatsuki as well as the ones in front of her.

She knew Ichigo was a Soul Reaper. It was hard not to know seeing the red spirit ribbon in front of him flutter around with ease. She knew the moment she steeped foot on the school in her mind when she was on the plane from America. Orihime had a different kind of power, one that fit her perfectly and Chad as well had his own amazing strength and then of course there was Uryu. She knew he was a Quincy when she talked to him on the roof. She saw the charm around his wrist and knew instantly. She knew the pain of the Quincy well from her power and knew he must be the last or close to it. He was strong, she knew that from feeling his spirit pressure. She still felt sad when she thought of the pain he must have went through with his race and the soul reapers'. She noted that it was a little odd that Ichigo and Uryu were friends seeing that they must know what the other is.

None the less, she kept her powers hidden from them like everyone else. But they were slowly becoming something close to her actual friends. While she knew they could protect them self's well, she couldn't help but want to protect them. 'I guess that's something we all have in common.' she thought sarcastically. 'We all have the same kind of stupidity.'

Thinking back to the issue at hand, this Hallow felt different, some how though to her. He was too strong. The soul reaper couldn't even sense it on their beepers she knew they had. And after last night he would be going after humans next, she knew it. 'I can take him on, it's not the first time I've faced a Hallow when the soul reaper couldn't handle it.' But she knew what was really worrying her deep down. Because her classmates had powers, the ability's she had wouldn't be the issue, the problem would be trying to understand her past and gaining their trust most likely all over again. Would they want to actually be friends with her if they knew what she had become long ago and what she once did? She couldn't handle that. That's the reason she kept them away. 'Stop being stupid, they don't have to know about that. It's just your powers that they'll find out' said an angry voice in her head. A weaker one responded though '...but they might ask how you got them...AAAHHH COME ON FOCUS!'

Uryu knew she was upset about something. She really looked troubled but she obviously didn't want to talk about it what ever it was. He looked at her for what had to be the hundredth time during lunch. She was a strong person, he knew that. Over the past 3 weeks he learned she was graceful, talented, and pretty good at sports. She also was incredibly intelligent. He realized that she seemed to hold back and keep to herself even though she appeared friendly and social. During the time she's been here, she did a number of odd things. Yumi, countless times, seemed completely out of it but was capable of answering any surprise question. Once she stopped talking to Chad and walked over to Orihime to catch her just before she took a nasty fall. It was like she knew what was going to happen before it did. She knew what to say to people to make them feel better or worse, like she somehow has been in every conflict known to life. Obviously not everyone liked her since she got here even though she did nothing but keep to herself, but they must have thought that she was arrogant or prissy thinking she was too good to talk to them. If any conflict came up, she never had to really use her physical strength, if she had any, in a fight, she could convince them to stop with her voice and words alone. Something was troubling her by the way she was staring at her food. He wanted to figure it out but she wouldn't talk about it on her own and he would bet that no matter how much any person tried, no one could get her to talk if she didn't want to.

The bell for the end of lunch rang after Orihime and Tatsuki came to see how Yumi was doing. She ended up packing the extra food saying she would save it in case she got hungry later. That appeared to be the only way to get everyone to stop getting upset over how little she ate so far that day.

Tatsuki and Orihime made a big deal about her feeling odd and tried to get her to go to the nurse but she profusely refused. Uryu watched her walk with the two girls and thought how fast the three of them had become friends in about a month of her being there. He was a little worried about her state like the rest of them, somehow she wormed her way into their group and his mind. How, he didn't know. He was still holding back because he knew she was hiding things, and while he was used to the possible explanation of her just not wanting to talk about family and a possible traumatizing past, things he could very much understand, he couldn't help but still be suspicious of her lack of spiritual pressure. Everyone else was over it but it still irked him.

They all sat in their places, her next to the window and him beside her on the right. She was silent while the rest of the class was still excited and hyped up from lunch.

"QUIET DOWN CLASS IS STARTING!"

He was going to figure out this mystery sooner or later. But he didn't really know how soon it would be.

* * *

(BLEACH/_bleach_/**BLEACH/**_bleach_/BLEACH)

Once school ended, Yumi made her way to her motorcycle only to be stopped short by Tatsuki.

"Yumi, are you sure you don't want to try out for the martial arts team? I know you said you were not that serious but I thought it would be fun if we could spar every once in a while. There aren't many girls on the team."

Uryu was close enough to hear the conversation. "I don't know Tatsuki, I'm sure it could be fun, and I might just spar with you one day, but I'll just have to think about joining the team. I really just do it to relax." Just then a dense pressure was over them and Yumi looked at him behind Tatsuki like she knew he was there. She realized Tatsuki had said something to her and that Uryu had seen the look on her face. Yumi decided to end the conversation with a quick excuse and leave a dazed and confused Tatsuki, whom also had felt the strong Hallow.

He watched Yumi ride her bike out of sight towards her house, the opposite direction of the Hallow he sensed. When he turned to go head in the direction of the danger, he couldn't help but think of what her actions were after the dense pressure had been released and the look on her face when she looked at him. 'Can she feel it too? Does she know what's going on? She looked sad and worried, like she knew I was going to fight a powerful monster.'

Yumi concentrated on her own task instead of worrying about Uryu. 'OK, so Yumi, the plan is to park your bike a home and go for an "afternoon stroll" and release bits of your spirit pressure in a secluded place till he catches a small bit. He'll be curious about a human with my ability and seek me out.'

She was walking around the park trying to keep her mind off of her friends facing a dangerous monster. She saw the possibility that her target will get attracted to the fight. "So, I'll just have to become more appealing to him." She sat on a park bench "Let the games begin."

Uryu was facing a pretty hard hallow alone. His bow was released and shot off a couple of rounds here and there mostly dodging the fast attacks. He was smaller than the regular breed of hallow but as that trip to Hueco Mundo proved size is not everything. He was not really losing but he realized he didn't have the upper hand in the fight either. 'I'm NOT losing to this thing.' He thought as he analyzed the threat before him and began to put a plan into motion, while an even more dangerous enemy watched closely near by. 'Could this really be a human. His soul is tasty I can just tell. I can't wait. I'll just enjoy the show before I come out to play.'

Just as Uryu shot the finishing blow, Ichigo arrived in his shinigami attire, with Zangetsu at the ready incase the Quincy needed help. "Really Ichigo, you don't have to come to all of our rescues, I had it completely under control."

"Well, EXCUSE ME Uryu, for thinking you would need my help. It felt like a tough sucker when it appeared."

"WELL LUCKY ME. I GOT A SHOW AND AN EXTRA SNACK TO SAVE FOR LATER!"

"What the hell was that!" said the substitute soul reaper now on guard.

"I don't know but I can't sense it whatever it is." Uryu's head was turning, eyes wandering trying to find the source of the disturbing voice.

The invisible hallow nimbly jumped down and landed on the ground in front of the pair, laughing at their clueless-ness.

"Damn it Uryu, I think its a Hallow but my badge isn't going off like when one appears."

"YOU STUPID SOUL REAPERS. YOU CAN'T SENSE ME YOU FOOLS. I HAVE BEEN UNDETECTABLE FOR A LONG TIME NOW! I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW MANY SOULS I'VE EATEN!" The hallow looped around them both over and over, running a perimeter around the two, creating the sounds of him all around them.

"Bastard!" said the angry teenager trying to figure out where he was so he could slice through him.

"Ichigo this isn't good." the Quincy said. 'His voice keeps moving around us quickly which means he's undetectable through his spirit energy, invisible to our eyes and fast. I don't want to think of how powerful he might be.'

"Well, It looks like were just going to have to kick it's ass then!"

The invisible monster laughed and Ichigo swung at where he thought it was, obviously missing. The hallow attacked his shoulder intentionally toying with his meal. Ichigo recovered cursing under his breath.

"You coward, COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU DISGUSTING HALLOW!"

He laughed as he circled his prey attempting to attack the Quincy next. Uryu somehow dodged the attack by somewhat sensing the beast but it was mostly because he was forewarned by the insane creature messing with their heads. It kept yelling "Im coming for you bow boy" or "I'm on your left carrot top". The shinigami and Quincy were getting tired and they couldn't come up with a strategy.

"Uryu! I thought you were the brains! SO Hurry up and THINK of something already!"

"Typical Ichigo, can't think for himself. Ugh!" Uryu said as he narrowly escaped the next attack.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ISHIDA!"

"IM CALLING YOU AN IDIOT!" He was mostly yelling because he was frustrated.

The only things he could possibly see that might help them in the fight was the monsters' need to taunt them, basically him being arrogant, and the fact that he still made sounds when he moved, he was invisible not silent.

"HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD WORRY MORE ABOUT ME BOYS!" the hallow yelled as he slammed into pair of them causing them both to hit the ground hard and slowly recover from the impact.

"Damn it, this isn't going well."

"I know, the only thing we can really go off on is the noise he makes. Maybe if I can pin him down, you can deliver the final blow, Ichigo."

"There's the way to use your head Uryu. Sounds like a plan."

Both humans turned back to the fight determined, and while Ichigo was blindly confident and sure he would win, Uryu had his worries. 'We don't really have the upper hand here. The only thing we have is numbers' He shook off the doubt though. He had to win that was all there was to it.

Just as they were about to continue with the fight, everyone stopped. There was a flash of one of the strongest spiritual pressures he's felt in the longest time. It was gone as suddenly as it appeared.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ichigo yelled getting frustrated about all the things going on at the same time. Uryu just hoped that it wasn't another hallow that they would have to fight because they might not be able to handle the new threat if they even got through the present one.

The new pressure was teasing the Hallow. He knew it was not a hallow but had its doubts about it being human. It seemed to be making fun of him, almost saying, "bet you can't find me and eat me!" and now he was at an impasse. 'Should I stay and eat these two or go after this delicious being?' He kept circling his current prey and then he came to the decision that he could eat these two latter. This new player that entered the game could hide from him and if he didn't act now he could lose the chance of scoring a big meal. That and he wanted a challenge to conquer this eluding thing, whatever it was.

"HM YOU TWO. I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU LATER. YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME BUT THIS ONE CAN!" With that he left with a dumb struck Ichigo

"I don't get it. That stupid Hallow didn't even try to finish us off, not that he was going to be able to. Is he going after that other thing that appeared? Does that mean the other thing's not a hallow?" Questioned the soul reaper. "Uryu?"

Uryu was already past those questions and concluded that this pressure he felt around him that attracted the monster reminded him of someone. His mind raced trying to connect the dots. 'Familiar person, Someone possibly stronger than expected and can hide their spiritual pressure so that we can't feel it at all.' There was only one person who fit that profile. Asamoto-sama!

Uryu started chasing in the direction of the unknown pressure.

"Uryu! What the hell is going on!" Ichigo chased after the Quincy yelling at him to explain his thoughts. 'What ever it is he is pretty sure about it.'

"I think the invisible Hallow thing is after Asamoto"

"What makes you think that! I thought you said you couldn't sense her at all!"

"I know! But she's the only person that could possibly fit! Feel the pressure Ichigo? Does it not feel familiar to you. We all have a personality and individual feeling in our spirit. This one feels like her. I know it! And even if I am wrong, whoever it is, is in danger! That Hallow is not ordinary. We have to stop it!"

Ichigo looked at Uryu. He seemed confident his conclusions were correct and while he argued with him a lot, he knew Uryu was normally right about these things. He too thought there was something about Yumi and the personality of the power did sort of feel like her. The look on Uryu's face made him believe him even more. This was serious and Asamoto had sort of become their friend. All of theirs. They weren't close at all but he couldn't ignore her.

"Alright Uryu. I doubt you're wrong but it doesn't matter. That monster needs to go down."

They nodded and ran with purpose. 'I hope I'm wrong. That monster is bad news for whoever is on the other end of that spiritual pressure.'

**A/N Things are getting exciting, I hope you can't wait to see the next chapter just like I can't wait to post it and see what ya'll think!**

**UGH BTW if any of you care. I am back in bball. Schools and people are weird. They make rules but if they want to, you don't have to follow them. Bleh how stupid and confusing is that for everyone else, like me. Now I'm fighting with my dad b/c I am in a regular science class. Its my choice so then just let me make it gez. Sorry for the randomness here. You for sure don't care but it is really bothering me, so I might not send out the next chapter on time because of stupid school issues. Maybe I will though since I am so punctual and enjoy doing this then writing essays for college.**

**Review please. They make me a happy person.**


	4. Apology for Weakness

**A/N All right! chapter 4, so far so good right? A nice long chapter to hold you over till next week. These are getting progressively longer each time. How odd.**

**Just so everyone knows I typed this chapter out 2x's, yes I finished it and it was AMAZING and then my computer decided then, to be a little punk and die on me, 4000 words down the drain. Now I save like every paragraph. I did it early too on Monday because I was so excited and now its all last minute due to college essays and my Internet thingy being broken. Boo. I hope you appreciate it and it might be better than the first time I typed it out but still. Anger at computer. Shame shame, go and sit in the corner and think about what you did. Sorry for the rant. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BLEACH. I know already. You know, I know, so why must we keep rubbing it in my face?... HM?... Right, to keep me in my place. I get it.**

* * *

4: Apology for weakness

A couple was walking by in the park and was enjoying a wonderful evening. "Isn't it such a wonderful night, dear." They glanced over to see a teenage girl in a school uniform that appeared to be meditating. A strong gust came by followed by an unsettling chill. "Um maybe we should go to your place." They were scared them off by the oddity while the girl stayed where she was.

Yumi smiled 'Good, now there won't be any weak human by standards.' her eyes were still closed searching for the best out come. She needed to look a head and be as prepared as possible because once the battle started she would need to know which direction to look in. 'It's here' She opened her eyes and looked a head.

"ARE YOU THE ONE TRYING TO TAUNT ME, LITTLE GIRL?"

Yumi smiled "Yes, and I think it worked quite well. It definitely got your attention I am sure."

The monster laughed at her attitude "YOU'VE GOT SOME MOUTH ON YOU. I HOPE YOU CAN BACK IT UP GIRLY, I WANT A CHALLENGE."

"A challenge you will receive." Yumi got up from the bench and stood in the middle of the park looking in front of her. "I will kill you for all the pain you have caused you disgusting monster."

The hallow lunged for her trying to feel her out to see how good she really was without helping her out with his tauntings'. She dodged every one of his attacks moving with ease like prerehearsed choreography. She smiled when she heard him yell in frustration.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!"

"oh. Doing what? You mean dodge your every attack. I thought you would be less predictable, how disappointing. What does it feel like to have your attacker toy with you." she ended with hatred. All the people he's eaten all the souls he's taken, she remembers their pain and she won't let him continue on to hurt innocent people. Her mind wouldn't let her rest if she didn't make sure he was eradicated from existence.

With that she held her hand up in the wrong direction. 'I've got her now!' He charged at her from her side. Just when he was so close that he couldn't stop his charge, her wrist bent and she swung in his direction. Creating a fist she released a large amount of raitsu and blasted his invisible arm off.

"AAAAHHHARRR!"

Uryu and Ichigo heard the hallow's scream in pain. Their eyes widened and rushed towards the direction of the yell. What they saw was Yumi, fist out stretched and a now visible arm of a hallow at her feet. She was frowning as she looked at the arm on the ground.

"Damn, I missed." she said with a disappointed voice.

'She missed? It looks like she hit it to me' So it was her. Yumi was hiding her spiritual pressure from them. This means she is definitely stronger than she looked. And here she was facing this hallow like it was the most normal thing in the world. She looked up and frowned in their direction, then her eyes widened and she jumped to her left dodging the monsters next attempt on her life. She screamed at the hallow as she attracted it. She hates it. How does she even know about hallows?

"Asamoto!"

"Look, stay back ok?" she said gruffly as she dodged another attack hoping that they would just leave but knowing they wont. 'Damn it, so this is the only way hm.' She tried again for another attack aimed in the direction that she predicted would be the most probable.

"ARRH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Not if I kill you first!" she yelled back, 'I can't let it survive. This thing must die or else it will keep killing. I will not lose. I can't.' She fisted her gloved hand and sent out a blast of raitsu at the point she saw best effective.

"I missed again!" she sighed painfully, even though her attack made full on contact, the being still was alive and a capable killing machine still. 'This is not good, that was a last attempt to stop what will happen next. I did not want to get hurt in this fight damn it!'

"What the hell Asamoto!" yelled Ichigo. "How are you doing that?" Uryu and Ichigo was in shock from the few seconds that they watched from her fight with the hallow, or to be more specific, when they watched her fight nothing since they couldn't see the hallow she was fighting to begin with.

Getting over the proof of her powers quickly they rushed to her side. The instinct to yell at her for keeping her powers hidden was conflicting with the one to protect her. "Are you alright."

"You idiots!" she yelled as they came to her side. She couldn't help it. Even though she saw that this would happen the act still amazed her. How could they be so self sacrificing. She could protect herself and she was better equipped to fight this hallow but they still wanted to help her.

"Who are you calling an idiot! We are just trying to help you." She shook her head with disbelief.

"Stupid! You'll only get in the way!" To be honest, the numbers are better and it would be easier to take down the hallow but now she'll have to change her fighting style. Yumi knew she had to look out for them too because this hallow was past playing games now. It was serious about killing her. Dead serious. Instead of just looking out for herself and watching the hallow, she had to incorporate both Ichigo and Uryu into her calculations. She knew it was a possibility before but Yumi really hoped she wouldn't have to bring them into it.

"I SEE NOW! THESE ARE YOUR FRIENDS ARE THEY NOT? I THINK I FOUND YOUR WEAKNESS LITTLE GIRL!"

"Shit." she said as she knew she needed to make a quick decision. Her or them, she made a mistake and was going to pay for it. She moved in that instant, she stopped thinking, she just moved.

Uryu looked in front of him and saw Yumi's shoulder bleeding from the attack that was meant for him. It was so fast. Before she was mad at them and the next thing, she was jumping in front of an invisible attack. Something that he would have believed improbable from this girl just a hour before.

"Now you die" she said in an angry pained voice. "Kill it now that I have a hold of it!" she barked at the two before the thing lashed out and tried to get her, only succeeding in slashing open her left cheek.

Ichigo jumped into action while she held the monster with Uryu's help.

"Right in front of me Kurosaki! That's where you need to strike!"

"GETUSGA TENSIO!"

Just as Ichigo finished his attack the hallow appeared just before it desinegrated from being defeated. Only then did Yumi and Uryu released the hallow. She sighed in re leaf from the outcome. She looked a the Quincy and shinigami and nodded in approval. 'They didn't get hurt, no one else did either so mission accomplished' She just wanted to head home and rest up her arm before her Aunt found out. But of course the two had different ideas about what would happened next.

"What were you thinking hm? Trying to take on that hallow all on your own! Are you stupid or something!"

Yumi sighed "something..." and gave Ichigo a tired look.

"Ichigo, she is hurt. I'll take her to Urahada's shop because it's close. I'll explain to them, and you should inform what happened to everyone else." just before Ichigo was going to complain Uryu continued to say "Orihime might be worried and you might want to tell her it's ok."

"...Fine." he said after giving them both a good angry glare. 'You better watch her Ishida!' And he jumped out of sight. Uryu then turned to Yumi.

"Come on, we need to get that bandaged." he grabbed her hand from the arm that wasn't injured and began to drag her towards the said shop.

'It's my own fault' she thought as she was roughly being pulled by her arm. 'I would be mad too.'

He was upset. 'Why did she have to go and get herself into trouble? I knew something was up, I should have seen this coming. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have jumped in the way like that. Now it feels like it's my fault she's hurt.' he was silently dragging her still and might have done that the entire way if she had not said something.

"You don't have to take care of me ya know? I know I don't deserve it."

Uryu stopped and looked back at her. She was still bleeding from her cheek and when he let go of her hand he was dragging along with, she moved it to the wound and put pressure on it.

He sighed "Look you did take down that hallow, I know it would have been harder without having you there. You got hurt so I'm taking you some where you can fix your arm without having to lie to whoever you would have seen."

She nodded and they continued on but this time instead of being dragged they were walking side by side. They were silent for a little while, trying to sort through their thoughts. 'How did she do that anyway? And how does it connect to all the weird things she's been doing lately?' The questions continued to burst through his mind until he had to say something.

"You must have known about us having powers."

"What?" she said in surprise to the statement, the last thing she thought he would have said. She assumed he would start spouting questions like everyone else normally would have done.

"I know you have amazing control of your spiritual presence so you must have felt ours, when you got here."

Yumi looked at her feet sadly. "Yes, I knew before. I know that Kurosaki is a soul reaper and that all of you have powers."

"But that's not all is it? There is something different about you Asamoto."

Him saying that didn't surprise Yumi. "I doubt you will believe me."

"Really? We just fought an invisible monster, we face hallows all the time. I doubt that you'll find something I can't believe with proof."

Yumi smiled sadly. 'He's right you know? You're found out so just admit it already.' She sighed in defeat. "My powers,. . . . oh its just so hard to explain."

"Take your time. I'll wait."

Yumi stayed silent for a little while trying to figure out how to explain without confusing him and not reveal too much so she didn't scare him.

"Well, to put it simply, I see through time."

Uryu tilted his head and flashed some confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I can sorta see the future." 'and do a couple of other things but lets start with that.' she added in her mind.

Uryu frowned and kept walking. More questions filled his mind along with the initial doubt of the whole thing. He had to put together what he had seen today along with the odd things she has been doing recently at school. Yumi watched his face carefully. She knew he needed time to work through the initial doubt and logic before she continued. She nodded when she gaged his reaction.

"I say sort of because the future is not set in stone, you see?" She looked at the sky through the trees. "I only see what is going on during the course we all as individuals choose. If you change your mind then it can change the future, which in turn changes what I see. It's not that reliable for really serious things as you can see." she said in a matter of fact tone as she pointed to her cheek and arm.

"I see." Uryu responded as he worked though what she said. 'It makes logical sense.'

"Most of the time it's a burden rather than a blessing. When it comes to certain people, I find that it is easier to block out what I see because it's more trouble than its worth. For example, that first conversation with you I decided that it would be better to talk to you without cheating."

"Yes, well, thanks for that." Uryu saw that they were hardly walking due to the conversation and saw how they still had a ways to go till they got to Urahara's. "We should get moving." Yumi smiled weakly and he saw her wounds more clearly.

"It's not your fault."

"How would you know if I blamed myself? Can you read minds too?"

Yumi laughed "No, sadly not. That would be crazy, being able to somewhat see the future AND read people's minds. No, I was just stupid and foolish. I should have been more prepared. After I missed the first time I knew that if you both caught up to me, that he would try and use you against me. I underestimated his speed. I made a choice and this is the consequence of my actions. It was just chance that he attacked you instead of Kurosaki, and if he did I would have done the same thing. It's my own fault not yours."

"Hmm, Well, it looks like we're here." Uryu walked up to the entrance and Yumi stood behind him as he knocked. After a little while, what appeared to be a giant opened the threshold.

"Hello Mr. Tessai, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help my friend. She was recently injured." He stepped aside to reveal Yumi to the man.

"I am sure the Boss won't mind. Please come in and I'll see what I can do."

Yumi followed the man into the shop. From what she could see, hardly anything normal was sold here. She glanced around and got the feeling that this wasn't an ordinary shop. The two children looked up from their cleaning. 'Yes this place, not a normal shop at all.' she thought as she looked back at Uryu. Not necessarily unwelcome but unknown. And that is all it takes to put her on guard for anything.

"So I hear Mr. Ishida brought a pretty little friend! Oh and here she is! But look, she's hurt! Now what did that to you hmm? Shouldn't our mutual friend Uryu had protected you?"

Yumi looked closely at this Urahara. He seemed to be joking and playfully poking at Uryu but something of an undertone peeked through. Like he was really observing her and she didn't like that. Something about him screamed that he was smarter than he looked. She better not let down her guard around him.

"Can you help or not?" Uryu was obviously a little upset at the jibe.

"But of course! What kind of person would I be to turn away a pretty girl in need? Jinta go get the supplies in storage space for Tessai and Ururu could you get some tea and snacks for our guests? Thank you."

Urahara followed by Tessai Uryu and Yumi went to a room in the back of the shop.

"I hope you don't mind if things are a little messy or not to your liking, we didn't know we would be receiving a guest"

"Oh, it's quite alright. I am just happy to be helped at all. I am very lucky."

"Aww well aren't you sweet! I am very happy to help you my dear!"

"Asamoto-sama, I wouldn't complement him. He takes it very personally and can get quite annoying ."

"Why Uryu! What a horrible thing to say." he scolded as he shook his finger.

Yumi smiled at the scene. This odd man is ridiculous, but it is interesting to see how he interacts with Uryu.

Once they sat down, Tessai began to clean her wounds with what the red headed child brought. He gave her an odd look, like disbelief or confusion. Yumi couldn't understand what could be bothering him about her. She was a little lightheaded for some reason and she decided to let it go and think about it another day.

"Would you like some tea miss?" said the timid girl

"Yes, thank you." Yumi smiled politely and took the cup easily with the hand of her uninjured arm.

The whole time Uryu and Urahara drank their tea quietly for something to do. 'She hasn't even flinched once with pain' Uryu saw as he watched her carefully being treated. Even when being disinfected she just sat there calmly without moving, drinking her tea quietly. The only thing that gave her away was the fact that she looked tired, drained. There this girl sat as if nothing happened and that getting her arm rapped up was not only normal but painless too.

Urahara looked over at Uryu and gestured that they needed to talk somewhere else. Yumi had been waiting for them to leave to talk and was surprised it took that long. When Uryu turned to begin to excuse himself, Yumi was already smiling.

"Go ahead it's alright, I understand."

Of course she did. Why wouldn't they need to talk to each other? She didn't expect them to just let her use them and not conspire or at least communicate. That would have been selfish and unfair of her. She gently nodded understanding the situation.

As they left the room Tessai looked up from his work.

"You can handle pain well I see. Most people would have at least flinched at this kind of wound even if it isn't as deep as it could be."

Yumi looked into her half empty cup of tea.

"Yes well, to be honest this pain is nothing compared to what I've felt."

* * *

(BLEACH/_bleach/_**BLEACH/**_bleach_/BLEACH)

"Uryu, this is the girl you were talking about correct?"

He nodded remembering coming to Urahara a couple of days after he met Asamoto Yumi.

_"So Ishida, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"I was wondering if you knew the possibility of someone not having any spiritual pressure?"_

_"Why? Have you met someone like that?" Uryu just nodded "Wow, that would be amazing, but there are other possibilities. An explanation could be that she can just hide her pressure but to make it invisible is difficult. Many can make their pressure hidden but I have yet to meet someone who can make it completely invisible. Especially a human if that is what she is._

_"This Asamoto Yumi seems human enough but then again nothing normal ever happens here."_

_"I'll look up a few things, if anything gets out of hand or she does anything that's unexplainable then let me know. This Yumi Asamoto name sounds familiar, like I read it somewhere before. I'll Let you know"_

"I see. This is quite a development. From what I felt, she most definitely has more power than we initially believed. This girl is something else I be live."

"Why? Did you find something?"

"No not for sure just yet, there are so many possibilities and the one I'm thinking of is quite a long shot, especially going off the information I have. To be honest it's not always reliable."

"I understand. She said something about being able to see through time. Does that mean something to you? Is it even possible?"

Uryu saw how Urahara's eyes lit up at this new information. The man was curious for sure about this girl and her abilities. It might be because he was in the research department, and you only get their if you have certain qualities.

"I don't know if it's possible but I will look into it and let you know."

"So what do you suggest we do with her now?" Uryu looked at the man waiting for his response. While they all joked about Urahara, he truly respected him and his opinion. The man was strong, intelligent and experienced. Those are all qualities that they have seen from this man, and he took his advice seriously even if he didn't always agree or follow it.

"I'm thinking you should stick close to her. Figure out as much as you can, be her friend but don't let down your guard. Before we were being possibly overly cautious but now we have an actual reason to worry. She is capable of something and the unknown can be dangerous, though I doubt she is here to specifically attack us, it is a possibility. From what I've seen she seems like a nice enough person with just a lot to hide. It doesn't necessarily make her an enemy."

"That was along the lines I was thinking too." Uryu nodded as he glanced back to the room they came from remembering what he's seen of the girl. "Maybe we should head back before she gets too suspicious."

"Ha, I doubt she isn't suspicious already but I would like to get back to my tea before it gets too cold."

* * *

"Ishida- sama, you don't have to walk me home ok." Yumi said with a little frustration. This situation was pretty odd for her. She didn't hate Ishida Uryu but after everything and the awkwardness between them that just progressively got worse was not making it easier. She didn't like how it felt at the shop but being alone with Ishida was worse. 'I can't read minds and he hasn't made any choices other than to stay silent. I CAN'T READ MINDS!'

"Asamoto-sama you are hurt and could possibly be attacked this late at night. With that injury a human can be dangerous to you. I can't let you walk home alone."

'Some how I get the feeling that he wants to know where I live. I wouldn't put it past him. But I am not THAT un trustworthy am I, that he needs to have a plan of attack?' They continued to walk silently, both minds racing, processing the tasks before them. She glanced at him to see him looking down allies discretely. 'You idiot, he might just actually be a caring person. Not everyone has to have ulterior motives.' She mentally pulled her hair with frustration. 'You think too much you dummy' and Yumi sighed.

Uryu looked at her with a raised eyebrow questioningly. She just nervously smiled and tried to wave the thoughts away. Trying to help herself along she waved her hand giving off the message never mind. Uryu just shrugged and turned back forward pushing his glassed farther up the bridge of his nose.

After a while of silence out of no where Uryu breaks the silence. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Caught off guard and getting over the initial surprise Yumi looked sadly at her feet. "It was too hard."

Uryu frowned and kept walking forward but she stopped. "I know it's not an answer you deserve but I should explain what I can now." He looked at her waiting as she gathered her thoughts staring at her boots.

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked in his eyes then up to the sky. She said it so sincerely and sadly that he couldn't help but believe her.

"I was scared and weak, I'm human. I couldn't do it no matter how much I wanted to. I hate that. How can I be so weak? I don't want you to see that, I don't want anyone to see me weak. It was too hard and painful to try and explain, so much so that I can't explain it to you. It's my weakness and I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

He watched her face stricken with so much pain with whatever she was talking about. She took the hallow's attack with ease, without flinching or showing pain but this is pain.'Someone or something hurt her to this point' he thought with a frown. 'She'll be hard to open up, a tough nut to crack so to say. But I can't say that I blame her.' He knew he needed to say something, anything to let her know he understood.

"Apology accepted"

She looked back to see Uryu already turned and walking in the direction they left off at. "I see now why you ride your motorcycle to school." he said as he looked over his shoulder waiting for her to catch up. "You live really far away."

Glad to see the other topic was over for now Yumi began to feel a little better. She realized he was being quite tactful with making her feel more comfortable. She smiled and replied "Yeah but it is the only school around here. My Aunt didn't really think of choosing her home because it was close to a school, at the time it wasn't a priority."

They continued on for a short time when they were down the street. "It's just up ahead." she said as she pointed to a specific home. Uryu nodded stopping three houses down. Yumi decided to start.

"Thanks for everything today. . . Uryu, goodnight."

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow. . . Yumi."

* * *

**A/N D'AWW they're friends now! I tried to make them formal with each other and I think they were even in their thoughts so I wanted to make it a visual advancement in their relationship. So now they are friends, YAY!**

**I wanted this chapter to show how strong Yumi was as well as how weak and human she is too. She is developing as a character and I hope I'm doing well with the other characters too. (Urahara had his part in this chapter)**

**I am really liking this story but I rushed this chapter b/c its almost Friday now and I just finished it, so there might be mistakes. Sorry. I can only publish it at school and first period is the only actual time I can do it. Darn Internet thingy braking. Boo again.**

**Just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU for all who are reading my story. It makes me so happy to get email's saying someone added me to their alerts or giving me awesome reviews! Y'all are the best! **

**While I love all of you readers, I love my reviewers more. I like the feed back and they make me ecstatic that I jump up and down like last Saturday, I was so happy. I take all reviews into consideration so you can give me advice or tips and critiques its all good. I think about all of them and will thank each and everyone with a nice response and refection on what was said.**

**Reviewers are the coolest on the block. Don't you want to be cool?**

**Thanks Again! Sincerely Riia**


	5. A little at a time

**A/N So I wanted to publish a chapter every Friday but I slipped and finished it on Saturday instead. It's not that late but once I start turning things in late it could occur more often. School work gets to me I guess. **

**Well On with the story, please forgive any misspellings and stuff. My spell check at home sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER: BAM! WE HAVE A WARANT FOR YOUR AREST! What for? For pladgerizing. WHAT! B-B-But look right here officer (i don't own bleach). . . . Oh, our bad. Yeah, YOUR bad. . . . . You owe me a new door.**

5: A little at a time

_"AHHH" he screamed in pain and there he watched "All you have to do is talk and Ill stop doing this to you." said the sweaty man covered in dirt. He picked up the pliers and started towards his middle finger. "Look here goes this fingernail next. Just start talking man" he waited as he watched the tortured man that was lashed to a chair breathe in and out with tears on his face. "Look you are going to tell me what I want to know and I will make sure you are telling the truth. Say something." there was a terrible silence "No? ok" "NO AAAHHHH!" _

"Miss Asamoto, can you answer the question on the board? Miss Asamoto? MISS ASAMOTO!"

"Yumi! Wake up!" Uryu said as he frowned and poked her with his pencil.

Yumi had woken up the second time she was called but she had to control herself to not scream or cry. She slowly lifted her head up and put on the weakest smile she could muster.

"Sorry. The answer is 4" the room was silent as they turned to the teacher.

"Um . . yes that's right. But that's no excuse! You shouldn't sleep in class Miss Asamoto."

"I'm sorry Sensei, I'm not feeling well can I go to the nurse?"

The teacher took a closer look at the girl and realized she looked strained and even a little green. "Yes, alright, I'll write you a pass."

Even though she said she would go to the nurse she knew there was nothing they could do to make her feel better. She took the pass and headed to the roof to hide above the door which was quickly becoming her favorite place to be alone. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her skin trying to clear her mind of what she saw. For some reason her mind flowed over the past 3 months in Karakura, especially after her friends found out about her powers. She smiled. Yes she had friends now. She knew they were watching her but some of them cared at least a little.

_"Yumi-chan! How are you feeling today? Is your arm ok?" _

_"She looks ok Orihime. How are you going to explain it?"_

_"ICHIGO! Way to be insensitive!" Tatsuki yelled as he punched him in the arm_

_"No you guys. It's ok, Ichigo is right. The story is that I just got into an accident with my bike which is why I walked this morning." she sighed sadly at the thought of walking back._

_"You live far away don't you?" Chad added_

_"Uryu did say that you lived far away. I'm sorry that you have to walk Yumi."_

_"In my opinion she deserves it." Ichigo murmured_

_Yumi sadly looked away._

_Uryu frowned as he joined the little group "Ichigo stop being rude. It is unbecoming." _

_"Whatever Uryu, I'm fine with her just I'm still a little pissed that's all." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. _

_"Really?"_

_"Of course Yumi! We understand right Tatsuki?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry Yumi, we all have stuff we hide. To be honest you were a little odd anyway so it's not that much of a surprise." She said as she put her hands behind her head and turned away. "Lets get to class ok?"_

Yumi sat up and looked down from her perch and swung her legs over the edge. She jumped down and smiled at how it reminded her of her first talk with Uryu. She looked over to where they all sat at lunch sometimes and ate together. It was awkward at first but by the time her wounds healed they were all friends. Around that time she decided to take Tatsuki up on her offer to spar. The memory made her smile even more.

_Many people were breathing heavy and looking at Yumi with wonder. She had beaten all of the people on the team. Not all as easily as she thought. Tatsuki put up a huge fight. Many asked her to join the but she kept refusing because she knew it wasn't fair with her advantage, playing it off as an intense hobby to keep her in shape. _

_Afterwards they were both heading to the parking lot_

_"That power of yours is amazing Yumi. I haven't been beaten like that in a long time."_

_"You put up a great fight. You're really good Tatsuki!"_

_"How did you get so good? I mean your power only can help you so much right? Or are you just unbeatable?"_

_"NO!" she said with great energy "While my power helps me learn different types of things without a teacher or with predicting what happens next, the truth is I am very capable of being beaten."_

_"It doesn't feel like it" She said as she dried her face with a towel. _

_"The key is to let your mind go and do everything on reflexes. If you really are better than me then there is nothing I can do about it. To win don't think just do it. I might be able to see what will happen but if you don't choose and just go with your instincts, then I can't predict what happens but just so you know it's **really** hard to do. That's why I am so good. I practice everyday."_

_"That make sense, but what makes you practice everyday?"_

_Yumi looked up and closed her red and blue eyes. "It clears my mind. A lot of stuff happens up here as you well know. I practice because when I am in a lot of pain I can't do anything, especially on my worst days when I don't even come to school. When I practice hard I feel less pain, so I practice every morning and before I go to bed for an hour or two. My Aunt started me when I was little to get control early. Later on it became crucial to do everyday." she ended darkly._

"Man that was dumb to say now that I look back." Yumi said to no one.

She frowned as she realized that they got a lot out of her over the three months. Not only have they learned about her powers, she explained part of how to possibly beat her. They keep getting closer and closer to learning about her past. She practically keeps hinting at it! That's dumb!

"Why did I do that!" she yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"What are you talking about Yumi?"

"AHH Uryu!"

Uryu just pushed his glasses back up. "I thought you could see things coming before they happened? I decided to find you when lunch started a long time ago."

"Uh yeah, when I get distracted with things I um miss some things. I am human after all, I'm not perfect."

"I see."

'Damn it! I did it AGAIN!' She thought as she kicked herself mentally. 'I keep handing them information! Why is that?' 'You idiot' she responded to herself. 'They're your FRIENDS. You trust them so you tell them things. Dummy.'

Yumi sighed at her inner voice. Why did she always have to be mean to herself? Then again, why did she have to be so stupid sometimes.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Orihime and Tatsuki are worried about you. They wanted to see if you could come to lunch." he looked around

'Man I must look like a freak talking to myself like this.' But she just smiled weakly and said sure.

"You know you don't have to. If you don't feel up to it." he said as they headed down the stairs. She just shook her head and continued on.

He noticed how tired she looked, how her eyes were half closed and face a little fallen like she hasn't slept right in days. He knew she was troubled by many things that she didn't really explain or talk about. He knew it was connected with what she kept to herself and since they found out of her powers she hasn't elaborated as much as she could have. He didn't blame her but he couldn't figure her out. She keeps to herself, she always says she is fine when she obviously is not. 'Why is that? It is so infuriating!' Could she not want them to worry about her? Is she hiding something that she does on her free time when they aren't around? 'Why is she so mysterious!'

Out of nowhere she grabs his arm and pulls him back with a strength he had only heard she had from Tatsuki.

"Whoa!" He said in shock at what happened and then saw as a large group of people rampage right through the opening where he would have stood if Yumi hadn't pulled him back.

"Sorry." she said rubbing her temple with her fingertips. "I'm sure you could have done alright on your own but its a habit of mine that I can't manage to shake where ever I go."

"Sure, thanks, I forget sometimes what you can do so it always surprises me when you do stuff like that." he said as he straightened himself up.

She frowned a little and they headed towards the courtyard where she knew they would be eating that day.

"Hi Yumi! Are you feeling alright? Did you have a nightmare in class?"

She was shocked again at how close Orihime was. But when reminded of what she saw she frowned at her hands "Yeah, something like that.. . . ."

"It must have been pretty bad with how you're acting Yumi." Ichigo said inspecting her more clearly.

Yumi realizing they were worried quickly dismissed the feeling and tried to put on a genuen smile. "Yeah but its ok, I've had worse." 'Much worse' she added.

"It's alright Yumi, I'm sure it wasn't real." Chad said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. Not real." She said rubbing her forehead. 'I doubt that. It was real. That happened somewhere.' That was always what made her nightmares more scary. The fact that they were real. That people actually did that to each other made her sick. Some of the worse things she had seen was what humans did to each other. Sometimes the scarest things out there were not invisible monsters like hollows but the people that walked among us disguised as something else. Disgusting humans that were actually monsters inside. Humans that try to be normal and kind when they actually had hurt and killed people. 'Like you Yumi.' Said a voice deep inside. She pushed that thought aside and tried to eat but couldn't.

"Yumi? The last time you didn't eat something bad happened. Are you sure everything is ok?" Tatsuki asked

"Honestly, I feel sick."

"Yeah you look awful Yumi. Like someone just jammed something gross down your throat." Ichigo said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Really? Like what?" Orihime asked with naive curiosity as she went back to eating her odd concoction that looked like some type of pickled egg thing mixed with some kind of mush and possibly some ketchup. (Blah!)

"Oh I don't know." He said while eyeing her lunch and decided to put down his PB and J sandwich.

Yumi bursted out laughing and couldn't stop. Soon after, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh too and Uryu just smiled.

"What? I don't get what's so funny you guys." Orihime said innocently but she smiled at her friends happiness.

"Orihime" Yumi said in between breaths. "You're amazing you know that? I love you, you are so great." she finished laughing still catching her breath, forgetting why she was so upset to begin with.

They all headed back to class when lunch was over, ready to get back to their normal lives. Normal lives, right.

Instead of paying attention she continued to think about how her life was here with these people. She glanced around the room seeing them all trying to read the English textbook. She knew she didn't know them long but with her power, if she caught sight of anyone in her life, she felt like she knew them for a long time. She knew the weird things Orihime ate and how Uryu sewed in a certain way different than what her mother did, how Chad felt about his medallion like she felt about the multi colored cross that hung on her neck even though she wasn't really religious. She also knew that Tatsuki liked to drink her juice last after she ate all of her food first and that Ichigo was pretty good with little kids. It was like she had been there in that group forever.

That was a part of her power. 'I always feel like I've lived extra lives and spent more time than I actually have in places.' Maybe that is why she didn't want them to know about her past. She didn't want them to see what she really was. She was a monster and was being punished for what she did. How come every time she was happy she had to go back to that place?

_"Someone. ANYONE! HELP ME! Help me. Please. Help." She smelled burning flesh and heard screams not unlike her own but un like them she wasn't burning alive she wasn't dieing though she wished she would.._

"Miss Asamoto? Could you stand and read this passage on page 139?"

She sighed. 'Reading this is easy. Why doesn't she pick someone else? I already know English. I was born in America.' She did it anyway. It felt silly but still, she already used up her allowed laziness today when she slept through math. She wasn't going to push it.

Once finished she sat down and pulled out on of her favorite Greek books, The Odyssey and continued to read the dead language easily instead of the English book. She stopped and looked out the window to think back when she was little learning many languages. The truth was that she was fluent in many languages but not exactly by choice.

They say when you are young you pick things up faster when you hear languages but that was an understatement for Yumi. She always had to deal with people talking in foreign languages with her "sight" and so she picked up a bit. It was odd to her parents when she randomly started speaking Chinese to a vendor person in a market at 8.

Somehow, what she learned from her power seemed small compared to the suffering and pain she watched and took part in receiving. 'Power requires some form of sacrifice or payment. Sometimes I feel like my sanity can possibly be something I give as well.'

She kept some of her abilities hidden because it would be too much to share, occasionally she thought to her self it was too much that it just hurt. Many times in her life she questioned the possibility of her actual abilities, thinking that it was probably her being insane seeing as it sounded crazy. How else could she see and know and do all she does. It was ridiculous but somehow it was made possible, somehow she is the way she is. She lived with the disbelief for many years and still would change her mind if someone said that she was hallucinating and was actually crazy.

She sighed at her stupid logic, at everything that made her life difficult. 'Perfect he called me, he sure was far off, his "Perfect arc angel"' She shuddered at the memory.

Uryu saw the movement, saw her face and the wheels and gears turning behind the mask she wore. She was calm and clear on the surface but beneath he would guess that she was moving a mile a minuet. Something was on her mind, a place that she went to when she spaced out like she did during times. Where ever the place she went, wasn't a good memory for her. Uryu looked down and continued to stare at his book but not read it. He could tell when she went there because she always came back distracted and upset. How could he ask her without being pushy? He liked her, she had become one of his friends over the course of her being there and him trying to figure out if she was a friend or foe.

What he found out was that she was secretive about her past but she was open with about everything else. Politics or her stance on the world and the country or religion, all were capable of being discussed with her. She knew many things or at least a little of everything which made her very good in conversations. But it was more than that. Remembering many conversations with her over time he realized the type of person she was. She was caring. She actually cared about people and what happened to them before in their life, the things that caused a person pain, which was annoying seeing as she won't let them do the same for her.

Her and Orihime were instantly friends which isn't saying much but Yumi actually tried to help her with anything. He remembered when Orihime talked about how nice Yumi was when she went with Tatsuki to her home. She said that she met her pet cat Sora which of course reminded her of her brother. Tatsuki said Yumi instantly understood the needs and situation Orihime was in, that she was kind and considerate. She earned Tatsuki's respect that day as well as his.

How could he explain that he wanted to understand just like how she understood Orihime? She was upset and troubled by something. Distracted from life by something that happened to her, something obviously terrible. A large part of him wanted to know but there was small bit that was a little frightened at what she might say. Yumi knew of Hollows and by the way she talked about certain things like punishing people for crimes and responsibility for decisions, she knew a fair share of bad things in the world. She was very intense about some of her opinions, like she faced those problems before. If something really bothered her, he knew it must be bad.

Yumi sighed in relief when school was over. She had to walk home because her bike needed to be fixed but she didn't mind. She just wanted to think alone for a little while.

"Yumi! Me and Tatsuki are going to the store to buy some groceries so I don't run out of food. Do you want to come along?"

"Sorry. I have to walk today so if I want to get home before too late I should start now, but thanks any way!" She said as she walked down the sidewalk waving goodbye.

"OK! See you later Yumi!" they both waved as they headed in the opposite direction.

Yumi had pulled out her music player and put on some hardcore screaming music to drown out her thoughts. She closed her eyes and let the screaming un focus her overactive mind. After a little while someone tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Uryu next to her saying something but she couldn't hear over the screaming.

"I'm sorry what?" she said a little loudly as she took off her headphones.

"I said would you mind if I joined you but obviously you couldn't hear me over that. . whatever you were listening too. I didn't know you liked that kind of. . . . music."

" its not my favorite." she said shyly "I mean its music so I appreciate it as a work of art and while it is not even close to my favorite genre, it has its purposes and should be considered music." she rambled, flustered and blushing a little as she continued to walk.

"Hm, so what is it's purpose then? To make your ears bleed?"

Yumi laughed "No!" She realized her music was really loud that she could hear it without the headphones on, so she turned it off. "I listen to it to stop thinking so much. Whenever my mind is racing I listen to loud senseless music. With words I think too much so screaming lets out my feelings of frustration without looking crazy."

"I never thought about it like that." he said as he looked thoughtfully at her.

She felt uncomfortable under his semi-stare so looked at the ground "So, what is it again that you wanted? Do you live around here or something?"

"Yeah, I don't live as far a you, not by a long shot but it's on the way."

An awkward silence followed the comment and both scrambled their minds for something to say. 'Why is it so darn awkward with him!'

"Yumi." she jerked her head in response to the serious tone. "What happened today? You know you can tell us right?" he added with a sad tone. "I know you're bothered by something other than your power, you can tell us, you can tell me. We are your friends right?" he said with a frown.

"Uryu. . ." she sighed. She forgot how much people worried when their friend was acting strange. 'Mom, were you right?'

_"Yumi, you need to make friends with other children like you."_

_"But mommy none of them are like me, they all think I'm weird."_

_"One day you will make real friends and they will care about you. You will have to share your burden with someone eventually. Friends are important little one."_

_"But it's hard. I can't tell them about what I can do, how will anyone trust me if I lie to them all the time."_

_"You will eventually make friends that you trust and tell things too. Sooner or later you will make friends that won't care what you can do. You have to trust them, once you do it won't matter."_

'What about the things I've done mom? You weren't around long enough to answer that question were you.' she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but something specific bothers you every now and then. I want to help, I want to trust you, but how can I if you don't talk to me?"

"I know, I'm just not used to having actual friends that care." she said with as tired smile.

Uryu stopped and looked around. He was at the point where he needed to go in a separate direction from her house. She stopped and looked at his eyes.

"Uryu, have you heard the saying that you can tell what a person has done and been through by looking at their eyes? I found that if you look close enough that it's true." she said as she looked more into his blue eyes.

He returned the stare and looked into her own multi colored eyes. How odd they looked to him, not the color but the depth, like there were circles and lines in them, etched into her irises. 'Thats ridiculous.' He saw the sadness the pain, so much pain. When he saw all that pain he had to look away. 'What happened to her?' he thought.

"I know I keep things to my self but I have a reason. You are my friend. Please believe that. I don't think I am capable of telling you everything yet. This is different than with my powers. It's very personal. I trust you but I didn't even share this with my family when I had a choice."

Uryu sighed in defeat "I understand, I don't tell you everything either but I doubt I need to. You don't pry with us so I wont pry anymore either. But I wish you would, it would make it less frustrating."

They said goodbye and turned to go in different directions but before he was out of ear shot he heard her quietly say "Maybe one day I will tell you."

But then again he could be wrong.

**A/N Man Yumi is a little angsty hm? I hope she's not annoying, its really hard to write your OC without making them either perfect or annoying. I'm trying to make her seem real but I don't know how well I'm doing. Then again we are talking about shinigami and hollows and people with spiritual powers aren't we? **

**The next chapter sets up for when you finally learn why Yumi is so upset all the time and I assure you it's for a good reason. So look forward to the 7th chapter. Ha thats like 2 weeks away. I guess thats a little annoying for readers but I hope you are all enjoying this story. I am really liking it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviewers are beyond amazing. Here is a brownie for you! (I like brownies better than cookies) Don't you want a brownie too?**

**Riia**


	6. Worst Nightmare a Reality

**A/N Sorry its not up on time. Family came to town for a baby shower and didn't have time. Positive note, there is a new life coming into the world. Well to be accurate, people die everyday and are born everyday. Even though it's not rare it still feels special and matters. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uryu- Hey, who are you, I don't normally work with you. Where is Kubo-sensei? **

**Me-Yeah, sorry about that, I just had to borrow you for a little while. **

**Uryu- You've been BORROWING me and my friends for some time now. **

**Me- U-U-Uh yeah I know, but I really needed to get this plot out or I would have died.**

**Uryu- . . . . . Fine. We'll let it slide. Next time just let us know first. I mean, at least tell me.**

**Me-Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

-Bleach-

6: Worst Nightmare a Reality

Yumi closed her eyes. 'Why does it hurt so much today.' She tried to focus on the board but all she saw was flashes of other things occurring in other places. She glanced at Uryu and tried to get his attention.

"Psst." and motioned her head to Ichigo. Uryu saw the motion and threw a small paper ball at his head.

"Hey!" Ichigo said annoyed, but he saw Yumi gesture outside.

"Yes Kurosaki? Did you need something?" the teacher asked with annoyance at being interrupted.

"Uh yes, can I go to the restroom?"

The teacher sighed "Sure."

Uryu looked over at Yumi and saw her pinched face in pain. He frowned. 'Again? Another bad day hm?' He looked over to where Ichigo's spiritual pressure came from. 'She certainly is helpful to have around.' He glanced back to her 'She is better and more accurate than the badge Ichigo carries around. Ichigo has time to hide his body or use Kon now when she gives him a heads up.' He saw her try to battle the pain she couldn't stop from happening and still managed to get her work done before anyone else 'She can be amazing sometimes.' he thought with a smile but realized she was still in pain.

She held out till Ichigo came back, she knew she didn't need to worry about him but still she couldn't help it.

"Sensei? Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel so well."

"Again Yumi? You certainly get sick a lot." She said with doubt but once she saw her face she couldn't ever deny the fact she seemed to be in pain. That's how it always was. "Sure go ahead."

Everyone watched her leave with the pass but her friends knew she never went to the nurse. She always went somewhere else because there was nothing they could have done.

She started for the stairs, hand following the walls supporting her as she slowly climbed up higher stopping every now and then to rest from the pain. 'Man it's really bad today.' she thought when she reached the top and squinted at the sky. Yumi started to reach for the highest point her now favorite spot to go at school hidden from everyone. No one thought to look above the door ever 'except for one silly.' She blushed a little at the thought then shook her head. 'When did that start happening?'

Yumi Asamoto had been in Karakura town for 4 months now. She closed her eyes soaking up the sun off of the roof. She wasn't lying down but sitting against the side trying to stop the pounding images in her head. She had habits already. A favorite place to go, the roof being the said place. A few friends that she trusted, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu. She smiled through the pain. She lived with her aunt and went to school. But that wasn't it. She helped her friends with fighting hollows. She was useful and had a purpose here. She was good, doing good and made a difference. She winced from a flurry of visions.

"Damn!"

"Is it really that bad Yumi?" Uryu said as he finished climbing the roof.

"Yes, extremely. Did you leave early or is it lunch already?"

"No, you would have heard the bell if it was lunch silly." He said as he plopped next to her taking out some embroidery he was working on.

She smiled through the pain at him and his hobby. "That's cute." She said weakly pointing at the design of feathers and flowers.

He stared at her as she looked closely at his work. She was in a lot of pain again. Even when she smiled she showed pain.

"You really are in pain aren't you?" He said sadly

She smiled again "It's ok, It's just one of those days. It's very sweet of you to worry though." Then she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes wincing every so often.

Uryu glanced at his work then went back to watching Yumi's face trying to understand what she was going through. "Yumi, what are you seeing?"

She opened her blue eye at him and weighed the options. 'It's not that bad. He is one of my good friends.' She smiled until of course she got an increase of random visions.

"Yumi?"

"Sorry, so you want to know?" She glanced at his worried face, and tried to smile reassuringly. "It's not that bad, really. "She sighed trying to clear her head but failing. She almost fell over that is until she grabbed Uryu's shoulder for support.

"It looks like it affects you pretty badly Yumi!" said a worried Uryu as he supported her till she regained herself.

"I just see flashes of things. Like a string of consciousness my mind follows, showing everything that's related." she blinked and put her hand to her forehead.

"So what do you see right now?"

"Do you mind?" she motioned to his shoulder. "I don't want to fall again, if its ok?" he nodded and she scooted to where their shoulders barely touched leaning mostly behind her.

"It is pretty pointless things to be honest." she closed her eyes and saw flashes of things. "I see, a dog playing with a child in a field. someone walking on a beach," she laughed "a girl making mud pies, just pointless things, it's not all good. Someone falling." she winced "someone in a car accident, a funeral, a kid with cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok really, it's just the vastness of things being seen that hurts me. I'll be ok soon but I think I need to leave after lunch and go to Uraharas"

Uryu turned back to his embroidery. "Yeah just be careful ok." He knew that she went to Uraharas to work out her issues in his basement. He smiled remembering when she first started using it. He thought it was odd but she really did seem better when she came back from her training/stress relief practice. The bell rung for lunch but they just stayed where they were.

"Uryu, I have a weird feeling."

"What do you mean?" He said with a hint of a blush.

"I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen today."

He instantly became serious. "What! Do you see something? What is it?"

"No, I don't see anything, but I get the sense that something is going to catch up with me today. Something awful is going to happen, I just know it."

He frowned at the indescribable emotion she showed on her face. "Have you felt something like this before?"

"Only one other time but that was when. . ." Her eyes widen in shock "No that's not right."

"When what happened Yumi? What are you talking about? Talk to me!"

She turned to him. "I have to go."

"Wait no! Yumi tell me what's going on!"

"I'm not sure yet! I don't know and I don't like it." She looked at her hands and searched again but finds nothing. "I could be wrong, maybe it's nothing."

"Hey," He waited till she looked up. "Yumi you can trust us. Ok? You can trust me."

She smiled "You're right. I'm sorry." She sighed and thought quickly. "After school meet me at Urahara's, bring the others if you want. I need to clear my mind and make sure."

"Will you tell me what bothered you so much before. What bothers you all the time?"

He looked in her sad knowing eyes "You mean my past."

"Yes."

She stood there silently looking at her boots. It felt like a long time for him but it must have been only a few seconds. Yumi thought of everything she went through with them over the past 4 months. Laughing at lunch with everyone, finding out about her powers, fighting hollows and helping them out gaining their trust, training with Tatsuki, teaching Orihime some things about cooking. All of these memories, she saw them and wanted to tell her friends, wanted to trust them. She had to make a choice.

"I trust you." she said quietly as she nodded.

He saw how hard it was for her to decide to open up to them. Part of him was happy that it was him she was opening up too, but he pushed the thought away quickly.

"Alright, do what you need to. We'll talk about it later."

She asked before she jumped off "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah just for a little while. I like to think here too. It's not just your place."

She stopped and smiled to herself then turned her head and shared her smile "You're right, it's our spot."

When she left he stayed until he heard her motorcycle come to life. He jumped down just in time to see her drive away. He had a small upturn in the curve of his mouth

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi slowed to a halt parking in front of Uraharas shop. There she was greeted with the sight of two children who held brooms. She could see one was hitting the other and her eyes narrowed.

"Jinta! Leave Ururu alone." she said in an exhausted tone hinted with annoyance. "Why must every time I come here, I have to stop you from bullying her." She swiftly dodged his swing and snatched the broom easily from his grip, ending with a quick twist of her wrist, slicing at the air towards him causing the red head to jump out of the way, narrowly dodging the attack.

She smiled "You're getting better Jinta," she said as she walked up to him tapping him lightly on the head with the broom. "Next time don't let me take your broom." and handed it back to him with a stern and tired look.

"Cranky as ever, witching eyes" Jinta yelped after she flicked him on the ear for the comment.

"Miss Yumi, How are you feeling today?"

She smiled slightly at the smaller girl "Oh you know Ururu, It's just another one of those days. Your boss inside?" she said as she gestured with her thumb.

"Yes, are you to use the basement today?" she said already knowing the answer.

"Indeed, I am." She said as she opened the door.

"Are you so week that you can't control your power." Jinta murmured while rubbing his red ear. He flinched when Yumi half turned to comment, expecting a tongue lashing. The only thing he saw was her sad blue eye.

"Yes, in fact I am quite a weak human." And she entered she closed the entrance behind her.

"Jinta, that was quite rude of you, Miss Yumi is very nice."

"Oh, shut up Ururu" he said as he went back to sweeping for fear of doing much else to cause the possible wrath of Yumi Asamoto. He muttered "She didn't have to take it so seriously. . . " under his breath as he worked.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Is it really that bad today Yumi?" Urahara said as he inspected her, noting the signs she normally had when she visited the shop under the pressure of her power.

She frowned. "Enough Urahara, I know I look terrible, I don't think I have to explain every time I come here do I?" She winced and bit her cheeks through the pain, 'You know full well that this makes me fell better.'silently waiting for his annoying know-it-all undertone to ring through his attempt to gain scientific information on her by prolonging the act of giving her what she needed to get rid of the pain.

"Come now. You must know nothing in this world is free. I am supplying you a service and am simply asking for something in return."

"Yes, I also know that that is just a manipulation tactic, used to attempt to gain unneeded personal information from me. You don't scare me Urahara, and I should think that you would learn your previous lessons more thoroughly, seeing the chaos that ensues from some people being a little **too **curious in certain areas of study?"

He just laughed "Always an interesting battle of wits with you Miss Asamoto. That was quite a low blow if I must say, you truly are a force to reckon with in this state. Alright I find that your response is adequate enough to lend to you my basement yet again. Where you get your information from is quite a mystery to me. Your points and intensity deter me from further enquiry once more, but maybe next time I will be able to get something out of you."

"I doubt you don't know more than you are letting on, Urahara" she said as she followed Tessai towards the room with the basement. "I assure you that you won't get anything from me that I don't choose to give." she said with a smirk as she left.

"I didn't think so for a second, not a single second." he said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi controlled her strength easily as she attacked the body bag. She had brought it for the basement the second time she arrived on their door step asking to use the large seemingly endless room. She was sweating and breathing slightly off because she had been down their for 4 hours endlessly using up her energy and strength along with her control of her mind. She moved with the steps, never thinking of life and it's endless questions but focusing on the tasks at hand. She could only see in her minds eye similar movements of her own through out her workout, visions of other fighters training or using similar moves. Even through that, she couldn't ignore the odd cloud of an inevitable event over her head.

"I thought you would have taken that bag down by now Yumi." said Ichigo as he interrupted her workout and thoughts followed by Uryu, Chad and Orihime.

"Strength isn't everything Ichigo." she said as she stopped her kick before it connected with the bag gaining a surprised and amazed gasp from Orihime.

"Yeah, but if you don't have enough of it then you can't very well beat someone with weak attacks now can you?" Said the young soul reaper feeling triumphant as he thought he poked open a big hole in her training.

Yumi smirked yet again. "I never said I didn't have enough strength now did I?"

To prove her point she finally brought her leg down, twisted her foot and swung her wrapped calloused foot around to impact on the bag with so much force, it busted off of the chain and crashed through a giant rock 5 feet in 4 yards away. 'Granted I did use some reiatsu there' she conceded 'but I couldn't let him call me weak.' she thought with a smile at Ichigo's agape face. 'Plus he is just fun to mess with.'

"That was amazing Yumi!" Orihime said as she ran up to Yumi with a big smile on.

Yumi just smiled "It's not that great." she said as she patted Orihime's head, something Yumi sometimes couldn't help doing when she acted precious. 'Something I adopted from Tatsuki. Thinking of which. . . .' "Where's Tatsuki?"

"She had a match today and couldn't come. She wanted to though and said to fill her in when she got back."

"Yeah, but why are we here? Not that I'm not for the whole bonding thing and all." Ichigo said as he looked around the place he trained for many, many hours once upon a time.

Urahara had snuck in when they weren't paying attention. "Maybe we should talk up stairs? I too wish to hear what's going on."

They all headed up the ladder and Uryu caught a glance of Yumi's distressed face before she hid it again behind her mask. 'I've never seen her this upset before. What could be bothering her? Whatever "it" is can't be good.'

* * *

-Bleach-

"Yumi, did you bring us all here for no reason!" Ichigo said with frustration after an hour of sitting there hearing her out.

"I didn't ask you to come. I just thought you wanted me to be honest and not keep you in the dark." Yumi said calmly un fazed by the out burst from the soul reaper as she sipped her tea. While she appeared collected she was honestly upset and worried. She sighed but Uryu saw her shaking as she tried to put her cup down.

"Ichigo. Can't you tell that she is upset?" Uryu said angrily.

"She is shaking" Chad said

Yumi blushed and griped her workout shorts tightly to try and stop her shaking. "I'm going to go change back in my school clothes." She slowly got up trying to dispel the idea of her running away.

Orihime frowned. "Poor Yumi. I wonder what's wrong?"

Urahara got some more tea from Ururu, "Her power is something none of us have ever seen nor can connect to past occurrences. The only thing we can do is be there for her to help her get through it. Right Uryu?"

"Yes. It would be easier if Ichigo wasn't such an insensitive idiot though." he said as he put his cup down.

"What did you say Ishida! I was just being honest, she made it seem like it was hardly a chance that something bad was going to happen."

"Kurosaki! You didn't have to-"

"Uryu, he is right." Yumi interrupted with a sad understanding smile. "I know that I told you I might be wrong but I can't shake this feeling. It's in my gut. I know that my guess is random and not absolutely certain, but I **know **something terrible is going to happen. Don't ask me why or how, I don't and I do hope I'm wrong. I really do." she finished as she sat down in her place between Uryu and Orihime.

After a few moments of silence they all felt this huge spiritual pressure come down on them.

"What the hell!"

Urahara turned to Ichigo and Chad. "It's over towards the park, but something is heading towards us. You two slow it down, I'm sure some soul reapers from the soul society will soon be here."

Ichigo and Chad headed out and Uryu looked at Yumi. He was going to argue about staying behind but when he saw the terror in Yumi's face, and Orihime hovering over her, he was just stunned.

"N-no. . . that's not right."

"Yumi? What's not right?" Orihime said with a worried face.

"This must be it but. . .I can't see. . .it's too blurry, not . .. sure...What's going on with me?" she said as she griped the sides of her head violently shutting her eyes and shaking.

"Yumi! What is it? Talk to me!" Uryu said as his voice raised every second he saw her turn more and more hysteric. He griped her shoulders till she looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion mixed with hints of anger and a twang of fear.

"This is it! Don't you get it! This is the terrible thing I have been feeling for a while now, and I don't know what to do!"

"Yumi Asamoto, calm down. You don't seem the type to lose control, you should know that when you freak out, you can cause other people to get hurt."

"No you don't understand! That's not it, it's. . . . . . " Yumi spaced out.

"What! Yumi!" Uryu shook her by her shoulders and he looked in her wide eyes.

It seemed to be only a few seconds but her eyes didn't look their normal red and blue. He could see small lines in her eyes that he didn't remember was there before. Two thin black circles in her irises. 'What the hell!' Her pupils dilated like she just looked into a bright light. He could see in both of her eyes that the closest to the center of her eyes under the first line was turning purple. The longer he watched the more purple half of her eyes became. It seemed like it was trying to get through the first line but it didn't get a chance.

"They're coming." was all she said

* * *

-Bleach-

"Ichigo, do you think this is what Yumi was talking about before."

"Damn it Chad, I don't know. I don't doubt it though, she is uncanny that way."

"This feels different, we should watch out."

"Yeah, Yumi's reaction was not her normal self."

"I've never seen her that upset."

They both silently continued forward towards the giant pressure. What they saw when they arrived was something they weren't expecting. It was a hole, a portal of some sort with spiritual pressure pouring out of it.

"Ichigo! Something is coming."

When Ichigo looked closer he saw a massive amount high power hollows coming towards the gapping hole connecting the two locations. "Shit."

Chad didn't waste time. He immediately released his attacking arm the Diablo and shot in the opening taking out many hollows. "Ichigo, I don't think we can take them all like this."

They kept trying to finish them before they entered Karakura but there was only so much they could do. Before long they engulfed the entrance and all they could do was keep them near the ripple between Karakura and the massive amount of hollows.

Ichigo slashed his Zangetsu at a cluster of hollows. "Getsuga Tensio! Chad! How you holding up!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Chad shoot another devastating attack towards another group of monsters.

Suddenly both humans felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"ICHIGO!" yelled the small shinigami as she killed a bunch of hollows using her white zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo came up and took down a hollow about to kill her.

"What do you think your doing here Rukia?"

"Saving your ass again Ichigo." said a certain red head with tattoos.

"Renji, didn't see you there."

"Yeah well you are a little unobservant." He said as he put his back to him and swung his released zanpakuto, Zabimaru.

Ichigo looked around and saw many familiar faces from the soul society.

"Oh shut **up **Renji." he said emphasizing up as he struck down another hollow.

They didn't notice the figure escaping from the portal and head towards the Urahara shop, towards a certain person due to a special kind of intuition.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Who are you talking about Yumi?" Orihime asked.

"She means the soul reapers, Orihime. Can you sense them now?"

"Oh, yes. I sense Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, I think I also sense Hitsugaya sama and is that.. . . .?"

"Yeah, Yoruichi san too. I should go and help them. There are so many hollows. Where are they coming from?" He started to get up to move but was stopped by the silent girl sitting in front of him.

"Wait no don't go." Yumi said when she grabbed Uryu's arm. She had a dazed look in her eyes but she still seemed to keep a hold of her surroundings, being able to grab his arm.

"Why? They need my help Yumi."

"No it's almost over."

"What do you mean Yumi?" Urahara asked seeming to finally reenter the conversation.

"They won't get hurt. The hollows will leave soon."

"How do you know that?" Uryu looked at Urahara, 'What is he thinking, and what is going on?'

Yumi blinked and looked clearly at Urahara even though her eyes were still clouded. "Because their purpose is finished."

"Purpose? What purpose?" Uryu questioned.

She pointed towards the fighting and said "See their leaving now."

They turned in the direction she pointed to with doubt but was surprised when they felt the hollows stop invading and actually retreat.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Captain! They are leaving!"

"Why are they retreating?" Renji said slicing at another monster.

They all turned and looked at the hole slowly being sewn back up barricading the connection between the two. Finishing up the leftover hollows they stood near each other trying to figure out what just happened.

"I don't know what that was but I will report it to the research and development department and try and track where those hollows came from." Hitsugaya said and he pulled out a cell phone issuing for a Senkaimon to get back and report.

"It wasn't from Hueco Mundo?" Rangiku asked

"No, which makes this a huge deal. We don't know where it came from."

"Me and Renji will stay and figure this out and be on call in case something else happens."

"That's a good idea Rukia" Yoruichi said as she frowned and thought of what happened.

"What was the point of that, whatever it was?"

"I don't know but whatever it was I think it succeeded."

"What makes you say that, Yoruichi?"

"I think it was a distraction." She responded.

"Yeah but a distraction for what?" Ichigo said finishing off the last hollow.

"I think it worked because we don't know anything. We were caught off guard, this is bad." Captain Hitsugaya said.

A few moments later, the rest of the team turned to the passage back to the soul society.

"Report back in once you figure anything out. We'll see what we can get on this end."

"Right." Renji and Rukia said.

They turned to Ichigo and Chad. "Should we go to Uraharas?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, Yumi might have an idea." Chad answered.

"Yumi?" Renji asked with a puzzled look from Rukia.

They then felt another intense spiritual pressure but it felt familiar to Ichigo.

"What is that!" Renji yelled preparing for another fight.

"That's Yumi!" Ichigo said as he started racing towards the shop with his friends following quickly behind him.

"Who the hell is this Yumi!"

* * *

-Bleach-

"You're right, they are leaving, but why were they here?" Uryu said.

Urahara looked to Yumi and her searching face, "A distraction" was all he said and something clicked in her mind. She ran to the front of the shop. She passed Ururu and Jinta along with Tessai. They all followed her, trying to catch up. The closest was Uryu, who was about to grab her and yell at her to explain.

"OH NO!" Yumi screamed as she pushed Uryu behind her and released her pressure.

"Yumi! What?" but he didn't have enough time because she raised her hand and blasted her raitesu at the front door barely missing her unseen target that somehow saw the surprise attack coming.

The figure flipped back and took a defensive stance. Yumi's eyes were wide open and Uryu thought he could feel the anger rippling off her.

"Who are you! NO! DON'T MOVE! " Yumi shook her head and shot a warning shot at the persons foot causing them to flip yet again. Yumi released even more of her spiritual pressure, causing all to really feel the crushing power of her presence.

"Yumi! What is going on!" Uryu yelled looking at the girl that shook with a mixture of anger and fear.

A boy that looked the same age as them stood and started to walk towards Yumi in disbelief. "You are Yumi? Yumi Asamoto?" He continued to walk towards her and Uryu wanted to stand in front of Yumi to protect her, something was bothering her and he couldn't imagine what it could be. He almost did when she started to scream again at the stranger.

"STOP! Don't come any CLOSER! If you do I will NOT hesitate to blast your head off!" To prove her point she shot another blast at him.

"Yumi? What is wrong?" Chad asked trying to understand what was going on. By then he, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji joined

"It was HIM! He is the reason those hollows came out!"

"You **are **Yumi Asamoto." He said with happiness and relief, all reflecting in his extremely artificial purple eyes and small smile. "I will not fight, I only ask that I talk that is all. I have important information for a Yumi Asamoto."

"How do you know Yumi?" Uryu asked as he stepped next to her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. He didn't look at her but glare at the new person who came to complicate his life yet again.

"Where I come from, everyone knows of Yumi Asamoto."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Yumi asked as she stood still, searching for the answer. "no, No, NO! YOU ARE A LIAR! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT!"

"Yumi! He hasn't said anything. What's the matter with you!" Uryu said as he held her back.

The boy glanced at Uryu but turned back to Yumi. 'For some reason he really wants her' Uryu thought as he turned to Yumi as well. 'I have never seen you like this Yumi. This is connected to what you were going to tell me isn't it?' Yumi took a quick glance at him and he saw it in her face, fear. They both turned away but now he looked at the person who brought this fear from her with more hostility than before. There stood everyone, most in their released states and prepared to attack if needed.

The boy with the false purple eyes smiled knowingly. That just pissed Ichigo off. He walked right up to him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began shaking him. "What the hell did you do to my friend!"

"Ichigo. Put him down." Urahara said with authority. Ichigo gave him a bewildered look but finally gave in and reluctantly put him down.

"URAHARA! What are you thinking?" Yumi yelled angrily.

"Don't misunderstand Yumi, I believe you but we are going to make him talk that's all. The truth will come out. Isn't that what you want?" he said as he pulled down his hat and held his signature cane.

'No no that cant be the truth. There is no way!' She thought as Uryu and Orihime stood by her side looking at her with worry all on their faces.

"You, start talking. Don't get the wrong idea. I will not hesitate to kill you. You should choose you words wisely because if you lie they will be you last." Yumi said with such intense violence none of them have ever heard before.

The person of interest looked around. 'I hadn't expected her to have so many friends. This is risky if I say this wrong.' He frowned. 'I was so happy to find her, I forgot I had to explain what I needed. I have to.' An image of a girl with a sad face came to mind. 'for her.' he thought thinking of those he left behind. 'I need Yumi Asamoto to believe me first before I explain to her friends.' He turned back to Yumi and chose his words carefully.

"He is alive."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo said with his patience running thin. "Tell us what's going on now." He started walking towards him again but Rukia grabbed his arm, shaking her head

"She knows." the intruder said as he pointed to Yumi.

They all turned to Yumi questioningly, but her eyes were wide in shock. 'No this can't be right.' she thought as she started to hyperventilate. She was shaking uncontrollably not believing him but fearing he was right. That maybe he did survive and was coming for her again.

Gaining her voice she started again. "no, No, NO! YOU ARE A LYING!" She screamed in hysterics as she griped the sides of her head shaking it as if trying to get the impossible notion to fall out of her mind. She wanted to get the venomous idea of him being alive out of her system.

"Yumi!" Uryu said as he tried to grab the sides of her arms and stop her from flailing.

"Miss Yumi!" "Witching eyes!" the children yelled as they tried to run to her but Tessai grabbed them before they could get too far.

The stranger spoke again. "How can I lie if I know what his pet name for you is?"

Yumi froze and slowly looked up at the terrorist that was injecting more poison in her mind. "You don't know that. No one knows THAT!"

"He told us that if we ever saw you, that the proof would be that he called you his Perfect Arc Angel."

"NO! HE IS DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! I WAS THERE! EVERYONE DIED, EVERYONE!" Images of rubble dead bodies and flames came to mind and an eight year old Yumi crying in a corner smelling blood and seeing death all around her, hearing the screams of others dying around her.

"What did he do to her!" Renji said as he watched this Yumi scream her head off.

"Yumi!" Orihime said as she tried to wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

Yumi continued to hyperventilate. She couldn't breathe and everything started to get blurry. Her knees shook and she could barely stand.

"NO, I KILLED THEM! ALL OF THEM, THEY'RE ALL DEAD! I KILLED THEM!"

They were all looking at her scream and cry, shocked at what she was saying. Her legs finally gave out and Uryu grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"I KILLED HIM! I Killed Him. . . All of them died. . . .I heard their screams. . . .he can't be alive. . . . .I killed them. . . .I kill..ed hi..m . ..I . . .k. . .il. . .led. . . .hi. . . .m." She said as she looked up at a fading Uryu.

'I am murderer Uryu. Do you still want to be friends? Do you, now that you know I am a danger?' she thought as she saw his face fade even more into darkness. She fainted from the her panic attack, and her spiritual pressure finally subsided due to stress and fear.

'How can you be friends with a murderer?' was the last thing she thought when her world became black.

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N Gee that was something. Man, well you'll get the whole back story next week. Don't expect it on Friday because it's going to be a hard chapter to write and I will most likely take forever because its important. **

**By the way the talk before with Urahara and Yumi, She was alluding to Urahara's invention and that whole incident with Aizan and the espadas. I don't know where she gets her info for that matter, I just thought that it would be a nice touch. Most likely she learned of it through her powers. **

**Thanks for reading. You're the best! **

**Review. That is all.**

**Riia**


	7. Pain and Anguish

**A/N Ok, So I am going to try and write this in Uryu's point of view instead of third, or at least I think I was writing in third. I might have switched a few times back and forth. Whatever, I am still going to try so please forgive if it comes out bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude I don't own it already. I want to know what happens next, so SSSHHHHH!**

* * *

-Bleach-

7: Pain and Anguish

"I KILLED HIM! I Killed Him. . . All of them died. . . .I heard their screams. . . .he can't be alive. . . . .I killed them. . . .I kill..ed hi..m . ..I . . .k. . .il. . .led. . . .hi. . . .m." Yumi said as she looked up at me.

I held her and couldn't understand what was happening. Yumi wasn't weak, she didn't faint. She definitely didn't scream murder confessions either. Those were things he found out about her before. This didn't make sense. What do I do? Was all I could think as I looked into her fading eyes filled with tears as they slowly closed. What do I do?

"Yumi!" I looked over at Orihime. This wasn't good. She wasn't taking this so well. Orihime looked at Yumi and saw strength too. It was hard not to see that in her. Orihime, while an amazing person and friend, was not very strong. Yumi didn't go into what happened to her or what she saw as much with Orihime. None of us really did. We don't like to worry Orihime but a Yumi in pain was going to affect her.

I looked up at the one who caused this to happen. There he stood looking complacent, like he didn't feel guilty at all for hurting Yumi. That smug look on his face! Like he accomplished a goal of some kind. I can't take it. I put Yumi on the ground and the next thing I knew, I had flash stepped in front of him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What did you do to her!"

I couldn't help it. I just screamed at him and his smug eyes. Who was he to come and terrorize her for no reason! Yumi never freaked out like this. It must be something he did to her. Something personal that he knew about Yumi and I was going to get it out of him before long. I grabbed him by his collar much like Ichigo did and dragged him to his feet.

"You are going to tell me everything! Now!"

He just looked at me fiercely just wanting to fight. I had no problems with that. This guy hurt Yumi. He hurt my friend and I wasn't going to stand there and let him get away with it.

"Uryu." Urahara said as he gently grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to see that Tessai had picked up Yumi and the children had already went inside, probably to set up a place for her to rest. Everyone looked confused, angry, and everything in-between.

"We should go inside." Urahara said as he gestured towards my hand. I turned and slowly released his shirt, giving him an angry glare the entire time.

I turned and went to follow Tessai and Orihime. I needed to get away from this guy before I did something stupid like Ichigo normally would. 'That was foolish of me to lose my temper like that' but he was just 'He hurt Yumi.' I shook my head as I entered the room with Jinta and Ururu lying out padding for Yumi to lay on. 'That's no excuse to lose control.' was all I could think as Tessai slowly put Yumi down. Her light brown curly hair formed around her head to create a golden halo. I looked at her tear stained cheeks that Orihime had tried so hard before to wipe away. Yumi looked so weak and helpless now. Defenseless. How did she turn from the bad ass that kicked that bag straight off the chain into rocks, to this weak girl?

"Uryu. My Shun Shun Rika wont work." Orihimesaidafter she tried creating an orange glow in the room. I had noticed but was too busy sorting through my thoughts to comment until it finally died down.

"I think her sleeping is more mental induced rather than a physical issue." I said finally finding my voice.

"Is she going to be ok?"

I looked at Orihime. She too had been staring at Yumi in her state and was just as worried as I was. What am I supposed to say to make her feel better?

"It's Yumi." I looked back at the unconscious girl, seeing her fist clenched tightly. I too found my self following suit and fisted my hands. "She's strong."

* * *

-Bleach-

Chad came and opened the door. "Uryu, Orihime. He is going to talk to us now."

All I could manage was a nod. Both Orihime and I stood and left Yumi to Tessai, Jinta and Ururu's care.

When we walked in, Ichigo was already yelling at the 'Guest' again. He must had said something insulting or smugly to him to get Ichigo this riled up. I controlled my waning temper putting my own mask on to hide my anger. 'If I hurt him he might not be able to talk so I have to control myself.' He thought as he contemplated the best way to get the most out of him as I sat down between Orihime and standing a Chad .

I noticed that the newest guest turned straight to me, staring at me with those piercing eyes. He frowned at me, like he was confused and searching. 'That reminds me of Yumi's face when she is looking for something.'

Urahara decided that he had enough. "Speak, everything now." He said as he looked over at this boy that was in his home causing chaos.

He nodded, realizing he shouldn't press his luck. "I guess I'll start with me. My name is Kaname."

"Ok Kaname. How is it you are connected with Yumi?"

He turned towards me and made a sad smile. "We were both wronged by the same person, and are connected through blood because of him."

"What do you mean? You're related?" Orihime asked probably thinking Kaname was Yumi's long lost brother or something.

He glanced at Orihime without interest. "In a way."

Urahara frowned thinking of only a few options 'In a way' meant. "Start with why you are here."

Kaname smiled, why did that bother me so much! "I am here to ask Yumi for help in taking down the man that she thought she killed 9 years ago."

I frowned, this sounds more like he is asking for help. "You mean that you want to use her to get what you want."

He laughed his annoying laugh. "Trust me" he said turning dead serious. "She wants him dead too. I don't need to worry about that."

"Yumi would never kill anyone!" Orihime said with surprise probably incapable of seeing the kind girl she knew kill any person.

Now Kaname turned fully to Orihime striking her with his glare. "You obviously don't know her at all then. None of you do. You must not be extremely close."

Attacking Orihime was a bad move. I glared venomously at him, we all did, even Renji who knew Orihime didn't deserve to be spoken to that way. I would have yelled had Ichigo not already done it for me.

"HEY! Don't talk to Orihime that way!" He yelled jumping up he was so angry, adding a threat "You say something like that again and I'll kill you myself."

Chad moved to sit down. "Look, you might be right. We don't know her past as well as you but she is our friend."

Ichigo sat down again still fuming between Orihime and Rukia.

"What did he do to you and Yumi then, that makes you want to kill him?" Urahara asked trying to get them back on track.

"You don't understand. It wasn't just me and Yumi. There are a lot more." he said shaking his head.

"Talk" was all I could say. This was heading somewhere important about Yumi.

This Kaname looked at me and smiled like he knew a joke and couldn't share it yet. 'What is his deal? He seems to have a strange knowing like Yumidoes. I need to be extra careful.' and I felt my eyebrow rise slowly until he finally started speaking again.

"How about I tell you my story and then explain how I know about Yumi Asamoto? Yes?"

"Yes. That way we get all the information and it fits better." Urahara said sending a message across the room with his eyes to pay attention and don't interrupt. He focused more on me and Ichigo.

I just shrugged my shoulders, 'It doesn't matter as long as we get what we need from him. For all we know he will lie the entire time.' I couldn't help but glance to where Yumi is. Every time the door would open, it would be either Tessai or one of the little kids coming to tell Urahara an update on most likely Yumi's condition. Sometimes I could catch a glimpse of Yumi's hand or foot. A sigh escaped me as I wished they would tell the whole group but maybe they just wanted us to focus on this Kaname. 'Ugh, I don't like him at all. I really should center myself on figuring out why Yumi was so upset so we can help her. I get the feeling that if we help this guy, we are going to get dragged into a mess, and Yumi will be in the center of it. Then again she probably already is.' Uryu turned back to Kaname and saw he was looking at him still and then in the direction Yumi was resting in.

"So! Start talking!" I wanted him to focus, to stop whatever he was doing when he looked at me and I wanted him to leave Yumi alone completely.

"Right. I was a normal human boy, well, to be honest I could see spirits, I had what you would say a high raiestsu ratio. Or at least that's what I had heard/learned later on."

I frowned. 'What's with the 'was' part. This is definitely heading in a bad direction.' I saw his face get sadder and flatter as he kept talking, like he was distancing himself from what happened to him next.

"I was an orphan, which made it hard for me seeing as no one would want a whacked up kid. Around the time when I was 10, I was kidnapped by a man saying he was looking for special kids and that I was one of them. This man took me to a facility. He tricked me and took me to a place filled with other children around my age who had abilities like myself."

I saw him shudder at the memory. I wanted to know what this man did to the children but I also didn't want to either.

"He tested on us. We were his little lab rats and all we could do was stay and try and survive the treatments. We had training and classes that taught us both human like things such as science and after world like things such as the soul society."

"What!" Rukia and Renji both exclaimed at this. Ichigo looked at them in surprise.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

I shook my head. "Fool. Don't you understand. This means that this man, was a traitor of the soul society. He now has an army of people schooled in what the soul society is as well as tactical knowledge."

I glanced at Urahara. 'This is bad.' was what I got from his face and all I could think was that I agreed. This story was 7 years ago. All of the children he was talking about have grown now educated in different aspects of life. I feared what Kaname might say next.

"I see. You do understand somethings don't you?" he said with a patronizing smile.

"We have dealt with many threats like this before." I sat there thinking of the bounts and espadas.

"Right well, let me explain. A particular class that every student takes is about Yumi Asamoto and her history."

"What the hell? What is Yumi to all of you!" said an annoyed Ichigo totally confused by the explanations unfolding in front of him.

"Yumi Asamoto was practically the catalyst of the treatment we are given."

"Explain." Was all Urahara said starting to get darker and more serious. I looked closely and if I had to guess, he had some idea to what might Kaname might say next.

"She was the first person to bind and morph with the original testing. She was also the reason he lost his first facility as well as the most precious thing that got away from him."

"Damn." Renji said as he rubbed the back of his head and had a similar confused look on his face like Ichigo. "Maybe you should just tell us what you know about Yumi Asamoto first. This is getting confusing." Ichigo just nodded his head in agreement.

I was relived to see that this was finally getting to that point. To be honest, everything else was in material to me. I glanced back thinking of Yumi. 'I don't know everything yet but maybe with what Kaname says I will be able to understand you better Yumi.'

"All right. The man that took us was a previous soul reaper from the research and development department. He wanted to find a way to advance the souls and give them more powers for when they become soul reapers. He created a formula that was to be tested on living people and see the effects. Of course this was denied and when he was found violating those rules he was banished from the soul society. Really he was sentenced to death but got away. He found a way to start a facility in the world of the living and started testing on children. At first it was any child but he realized that only the ones that was strong spiritually survived longer with less. . . .deformities. He stumbled upon a young girl of only 8, Yumi Asamoto. She displayed excellent and very advanced powers, not just the ability to see souls but to do much more. He took her from her parents and killed them when they resisted."

I looked over at Orihime. She sadly looked at her hands in her lap. 'She really shouldn't be hearing things like this but Orihime is strong enough.' Hearing this and knowing that he did that to Yumi, a friend of hers, made her upset but mostly sad. I on the other hand was disgusted as much if not more than the others.

"We learned from the man that he locked her away and tested on her. She was the only one that didn't become deformed from the treatments, as well as the few to survive them all. Every other person mutated and deformed when injected with the formula he concocted. He explained to us that he was frustrated for many months before on how to make his formula capable of being taken by the human children."

Urahara shifted and I thought it was obvious that he wanted to see this "formula" for himself and I found my self a little disgusted with how Urahara thought. This "formula" was used to hurt Yumi as well as possibly hundreds of children. I turned back to Kaname and saw his blank face and heard is monotone voice. He was obviously drilled to learn and memorize everything about Yumi. I watched as he continued his story that he had come to know as well as a children's story.

"Once the final trial was finished, Yumi had been there for 3 months and was recuperating in her cell for 2 days. On the third day something triggered Yumi to blow up the entire building. All of his research and notes destroyed. Prototype formulas and samples blasted from existence because of Yumi. Everything was destroyed, every other helper, child, and mutated poor creature was dead or beyond help and died within the hour. While he was on the site, he got away with nothing but a small sample of Yumi's blood before it was tested on. By the time he got back Yumi was gone and he was left with nothing."

"What happened to Yumi then?" Rukia asked with a finger on her chin taking in all the information.

"We don't know. The only we know is that she left and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find her. The soul society rumored that no one survived from the clean up but he never believed that Yumi died. He said that "his angel" was too strong willed to die like that. He looked for her but had to be careful because he didn't want to be caught and stopped."

"I don't understand. How did he hide from the soul society after that? They must have known that he was alive and figure that out from the debris and test subjects." Chad said with a frown.

"He had planned before to transfer all the "patients" to his new hide out which is undetectable to the soul society."

"How did he do that?" Urahara asked with a quizzical interest probably trying to see if he might use it later on in life.

"He created a small dimension rippling time in the right spot to create a space to hide and be able to test on humans, souls, and hollows. He also created a device to find children with strong powers." Kaname frowned again. "He started his army of humans with expanded powers. With Yumi's blood he created a formula that works better. He used Yumi as an inspiration and expand the powers of those who can survive the treatment. He believes that Yumi is the key to create the best beings possible. In a way we have blood similar to hers because we were chosen to mutate to what she was when she was born."

I could feel the disgust in the room. This man was after Yumi for her blood. He killed her parents and destroyed her life. Now he comes for her again.

"I see, He only had her blood from before but Yumi was affected by his previous formula that was too strong for any other being. His entire army is most likely weaker that what she is now. If he had her blood now. . . ."

"That would be bad, lets leave it at that We won't let it happen anyway." I said

"That's the spirit Uryu!" Ichigo said as he slammed his hand down on my back. 'Damn! Does he have to hit me that hard' I tried to recover quickly and adjust my glasses.

I looked over to see Urahara nodding as if he processed the information. He looked up and then over to Kaname. "You are very forth coming with this information. Why is that?"

The newest addition looked over with his purple eyes surprised at the older man. "I thought I already said. I want him dead."

I saw Orihime shake her head she obviously didn't agree with what he said.

Rukiatoo shook her head "It sounds more like you want to protect someone."

Chad slowly stood up. "That would make more sense. You came for help. If you were angry and wanted him dead you would have attacked him on your own. Not run to find someone to help."

I nodded. "Yes, when you speak of "others" who were affected by him, you get angry like someone special to you was hurt by him. I would guess that you want to stop him to get whoever it is out. It doesn't seem to make sense to kill him for revenge." I saw him shift uncomfortably under our scrutiny and smirked 'It appears we hit a nerve on that.'

"Right well its getting late." Urahara said as he looked out the window. He looked over to Kaname "You may stay here under our eyes. You will not leave. Tessai will send you to a room." Urahara nodded towards his direction and left the room, probably meaning to contemplate on the recent events.

"Yeah, I should go home, Yuzu will be worried if I don't come soon."

"Rukia? Do you want to come with me to tell Tatsuki what happened? I don't want to leave her out."

"Sure. How about you Renji."

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

"How did I know that you were going to say that moocher." Jinta said as he entered the room scratching the back of his head.

I turned to the kid hoping for good news. He turned towards me. "She's fine but she hasn't woken up yet." I nodded, Of course. Why wouldn't she freak out when a person she thought was dead and had ruined her life came back and is looking for her?

"I'll stay too until she wakes up. What about you Chad?"

"I need to do something. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said as he left.

* * *

-Bleach-

Before I knew it everyone else left, and I was sitting over Yumi. I watched her squirm in her subconscious. I guess I understand her better now. It would be a downer to tell everyone of your new friends that the reason you cant talk about your past is because someone kidnapped you, killed your parents, and screwed your chemical makeup. Her leg was sticking out from under the covers so pulled her blanket over her leg. Something felt off so I looked around to see Kaname smiling in the door way.

"What?"

"I was right like always, that's all."

"Right about what?" I said turning back to Yumi to fold her hair away from her face. Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave.

"You like her." My hand froze and I stopped what I was doing.

I decided to quickly move my hand back from her face. "You were the one who told me I didn't know her."

"Yes, but like your big friend said, you don't need to know of someones past to become friends or even like them." he said motioning to Yumi. "Plus I think she makes more sense now that you know a little of her past. I'm sure what I know isn't all of it."

This guy was starting to get to me again. Just because he was a little right didn't mean he had to rub it in my face or point it out like that. I wonder if he knows how close he is getting to making me hurt him?

"You didn't tell us his name before. Why?" Maybe if I changed the subject I'll get some answers.

Kaname frowned. "I didn't because one of your soul reaper friends will find out who he is before I get what I want. It's just an insurance policy that I made in case she doesn't agree." He motioned to his head towards Yumi. "I was surprised that none of you mentioned it before, mostly you or the spiky headed one either."

"Ha well. We don't need to know someones name or who they are. We'll take care of him either way." I said as I looked down at Yumi again.

"Fools." Was all that I heard from him. "I don't see why she would choose to hide here."

I ground my teeth and turned to the guy glaring. "Look. We need you now but there is a limit and you are reaching it really quickly so I suggest you go back to the nice room back there."

Kaname turned his head to the side and raised his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it. We need each other. I get it. When she wakes up tomorrow and hear what she wants to do, we'll see how much more I'll be willing to tell you then." he finished as he left the room.

"Jerk" and I turned back to the fitful Yumi. 'This was all centered around her. I wonder what she will say when she gets up? What will I say? Am I angry with her for not telling me? Or was this what she planning to tell us today? Now I feel like a jerk for pushing her so much before.' Flashes of Yumi smiling and laughing with them flew in his mind. 'How could someone so happy before actually had gone through this pain?' Flashes of her face pained and her spacing out came to mind. 'Maybe she was upset the whole time. Damn that just makes me feel like an idiot for missing it.' Finally their confrontations came to mind. 'Ok maybe I didn't miss it but I could have handled it a little better. This girl...too much trouble.' Was all I thought as I shook my head. I was tired but I couldn't help staying up. I didn't want her to wake up alone. That would be awful.

* * *

-Bleach-

There I sat for a few hours finishing up my embroidery. It was the one Yumi said looked cute. She still hadn't woken up but she kept moving and it didn't look pleasant. Sometimes I wanted to wake her up but by the time I decided to she calmed down enough for me to change my mind. She seemed the type to attack you if you woke her up wrong. I looked at the clock. 3 in the morning. 'Guess I'm not going to school tomorrow.' and I glanced back at Yumi to catch her starting to wake up.

"Ugh um." she said looking around slowly while she sniffled.

"Yumi? Are you ok?"

"Uryu? What?" and her eyes widened with shock. Oh great. She started to cry. "No. It was real wasn't it? Please tell me it wasn't real?"

I could almost feel my face crumple from her question. I could see that she caught it quickly. "Yumi." What else could I say? What am I supposed to say to her? I mean she's crying! I only did what I thought I had to do. I couldn't let her keep crying like that in front of me. I pulled her into a hug. What else could I do? It seemed like the right thing at the time.

"I thought, I thought it wasn't real." She cried even more. "I thought it was a nightmare. I cant tell the difference anymore." she started wailing. "I don't know if I'm watching someone get killed or if it's real somewhere else or if I'm just having a terrible made up nightmare!"

She was muffled from my shirt but her words were so loud to me. She keeps crying. I keep holding her. What else am I supposed to do? I rub her back and just get angry at who did this to her. "I'm sorry Yumi." was all I could say. It was so pathetic and weak sounding. Why couldn't I say something else that was better?

She looked up at me and I almost couldn't take it. Her face was wet with tears. My friend was crying so much and all I could do was say I was sorry. She looked like she realized something. "You know now, _he _told you didn't he?" She looked angrily in the direction Kaname was staying in. Then she looked back at me with a new layer of sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry Uryu. I was. . I was going to tell you . . . .you know, today but then he. . he."

I couldn't stand looking at her sad face anymore. It hurt too much to see her pain and fear. I hugged her to me again, the only thing I could do to hide her without hurting her feelings. I kept telling myself that I had to do it, that I had no other logical choice in that position. "It's ok."

"No, It's not. Why are you still here with me?" she said sounding more scared than before.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I did. What happened to me, what I am now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She roughly pulled back from me.

"You idiot! Don't you get it? I'm a freak. A MONSTER! A MURDERER!"

"You're the idiot! You're none of those things!"

"I wasn't before but he made me those things HE DID THIS TO ME! **HE FOLLOWS ME EVERYWHERE! YOU DON'T KNOW**!"

"Yumi stop screaming."

"**HE KILLED MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME! HE TOOK ME! TESTED ON ME. HURT ME! SAID TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME**!"

I was startled by her screaming. It wasn't her fault though, she must know that?

"**I KILLED THEM ALL. I DESTROYED THE PLACE. **I STILL HEAR THE SCREAMING STILL SMELL THE . The the blood still see the bodies. the bodies I killed. I killed. I lost control. I couldn't I couldn't save them, I couldn't do anything."

"Yumi. It wasn't your fault you know that right?" I said finally moving towards her again, hoping the screaming was over.

"Of course I know that you idiot!" she said as she slammed her fist on my chest. Over and over she hit me. Five time to be exact. She can hit really hard, but each time her hits got weaker, till it barely existed. She was lightly tapping my chest now.

"Of course it wasn't my fault my parents died." she tapped me again. "Of course I didn't mean to kill those defenseless kids." another tap. "Of course I didn't try to lose control." again. "I didn't mean to be a burden." another. "I didn't _mean _to." again. "I didn't mean to." again. She cried and cried. Her hits became non existent. "I'm weak." she wailed in-between sobs. "I'm monster, a murderer. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone as broken as I am?"

I just shook my head and held her. How useless am I? All I can do is hold her while she cries and hits me. That's going to bruise later though. "You're not weak. You're not a monster or a murderer. You're human."

She cried.

And I. I held her.

It hurt.

I held pain. I held anguish.

I really was useless.

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N Aww angsty Uryu and Yumi. Poor girl. I made myself sad. I feel like I don't know. I hope it's just not turning out too bad.**

**I hope Uryu is somewhat in character. He can be hard to read sometimes. You know. Being all quiet and all. It would be harder writing Chad. Man I just shuddered at the thought.**

**SORRY! I know it was like 2 weeks since I last updated but I got busy and behind in writing this story. All that hard work though did give me a perfect score on my calculus test which is quite the accomplishment I must say.**

**Please review guys if you have a second. **


	8. Released

**A/N: sorry it took so long but I did type up my first on shot for Inuyasha when I got stuck on this story. It's pretty long. My longest yet I believe. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, not mine. A girl can dream though can't she?**

* * *

8: Released

_"I'm weak. I'm a monster, a murderer. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone as broken as I am?"_

_Uryu just shook his head and grabbed Yumi into a warm hug that stopped her from hitting him again._

_"You're not weak. You're not a monster or a murderer. You're human."_

* * *

-Bleach-

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Was all Yumi could think as she stared at the ceiling and try to comprehend what was happening. 'Shit. So, this Kaname guy comes to me looking for help to save some kids/people from the man I thought I killed 7 years ago who kidnapped me and still gives me nightmares.' She took a shaky breath to try and control her hyperventilating that always happened when she thought too much about him being alive. 'How the hell did he find me anyway?' Was what passed her mind as she glanced again to where he resided in Uraharas shop. 'He caused me quite a lot of grief. He told them what I was too afraid to.'

She glanced over then to Uryu who was sleeping on a mat with a blanket at a semi-close distance. Yumi blushed at how she acted in front of him. 'I just screamed and spilled my guts to him.' She turned her body away from him to face the wall and hide herself even though she didn't have to. 'I didn't really know what to expect from him, but staying up till I woke up and hold me till I fell asleep was not at all what I thought was going to happen. I was too distraught to really look and see what would happen, I didn't even know what I was going to do. I was in too much shock. I thought I had seen everything horrible, murder, rape, torture, death, pain, child abuse, just abuse period, twisted things that I don't even want to think about ever again. I never thought I would ever really be surprised let alone shocked like that.'

Yumi looked down on her wrist to the very accurate durable watch. 'It's 10 am. Aarrgg no school for us today.' She decided to flip on her other side, which made her face where Uryu was lying.

'I wonder what he was thinking. I'm such an idiot. Why the hell what Uryu does matter so much to me? He didn't really treat me that different from anyone else. Orihime told me that he talks more to me than normal but she could have been lying just to be a silly little teen. Even if he does talk to me more doesn't mean he _likes _me the way Orihime implied. Silly teen girls.' Something inside Yumi squirmed when she saw Uryu's hair fall more from his de-glassed face, and she felt her face turn warmer. 'Damn you girly feelings! Stop! Stop! Stop!' She shook her head for good measure and forced her eyes shut.

'This is _not _something to think about at a time like this. All hell has broken loose in your life and you think about boys! You are better than that!' a conceding tiny inner voice hummed 'it's just one boy and he did hug you and comfort you, nor did he run scared when he learned you deep secret.' she responded by shaking her head violently mentally screaming at the stupid voice 'shut up Shut up SHUT UP **SHUT UP!**'

"Yumi? Are you ok?"

She abruptly stopped giving herself whiplash and looked at a tired Uryu look back worryingly at her.

He reached over the distance between them and touched Yumi's arm lightly, unconsciously. 'Please don't let her cry again. I don't think I could take it.' Uryu saw that Yumi looked surprised at the question but as well as the fact that he had reached for her. Noticing that, he jerked his automatic reach to comfort back hoping that he hadn't bothered her. She looked abruptly up at him with even more surprise. Both of their sleepy eyes widening as far they could go, not that it was that wide seeing that they were exhausted and still half asleep.

'What the hell was that?' They both couldn't help thinking.

"How are you feeling Asamoto?" he said trying to collect his clouded thoughts. 'Did I freak her out? Why am I acting so weird anyway? I would have never done that if I were awake. How stupid am I? Losing control again.'

Yumi frowned. 'He hasn't called me Asamoto for a while. Why is he calling me it now?' "I'm fine, Ishida?" She said with a questioning tone.

He looked at her sadly. "Did you have nightmares or something?"

Yumi slowly turned away to hide her pain. "I'm fine Uryu. Really." She said really convincingly, probably because he couldn't see her face. "What are you doing here still?" she added conversationally.

"I didn't want to go home. It was too late and I wouldn't have been able to go to school today anyway." Uryu paused trying to guess what was going through her mind. Interestingly, he was spot on with her question. "We won't desert you Yumi. We'll all face this problem together with you," he said sadly looking at the back of her head. 'I'll face it with you, Yumi. You're my friend, you deserve that.' He added in his mind.

"I . . I don't think that you want to get involved with this."

"I do and then I don't but I would like to understand, for me to do that you have to let us Yumi."

Her back was still turned away. "Is it alright if I tell just you?" This surprised him but he couldn't read her face with her turned away. "I don't think I could tell all of you at the same time. It would be too hard." She said with a cheerful voice, seeming to laugh at her silliness.

"Sure. I'm here you know."

He watched her curl up in a fetal position, bringing the blanket with her limbs.

"I was 8. We were on a trip to see my aunt and I had a terrible feeling that I couldn't describe to my parents. I had never felt it before, so I didn't want to go because I thought something bad was going to happen. It turned out that I was right. I felt him come to get me and I tried to run away from my parents so they wouldn't get caught up. I knew he just wanted me and my parents wouldn't understand." She paused as she took in a shaky breath. "They didn't. Both of them came after me running and tried to stop him from taking me. He killed them on the spot. I watched them die because of me."

"Yumi. ." Silence lasted for a little while, Uryu trying to grasp her life and try to understand, while Yumi tried to control herself from bursting into tears. She had never told anyone out loud what happened before.

"He told me his name was Hiro Madura"

Silence followed again. Uryu didn't know what to say. All he could think was anger at the man that now had a name. He was so angry he didn't notice Urahara standing in the doorway. His eyes had widened at the name in recognition.

"I know that Kaname mostly told you about what happened. He tested on me. It was excruciating and I was having a hard time controlling it, especially when he came to question me. He got me angry and the last thing he said just as he was closing the door was that name he gave me, his perfect arc angel . . . my control. … It just slipped through my fingers, like I dropped a plate and all I could do was watch it as it crashed and shattered pieces scatter on the floor. Everything blew up. It didn't take long to destroy the place but the screams; they took longer to die out." Her voice had become just a small whisper. "It was horrible. I sat there. Alone, for the longest time. I couldn't move, my aunt found me and carried me away." She spoke every sentence slowly, like each word was hard to get out, the memory too painful to say. "She had found me after a couple of months but it felt much longer. She took me from the destruction and helped me deal with my reaction. She sealed most of the powers in my eyes. She saved me from insanity."

Urahara couldn't help but ask "How? Is that what was odd about your eyes?" He revealed himself but neither of them turned towards Urahara.

"Yes, she tattooed lined seals in my eyes. A small thin ring in each pupil to be exact. It was painful and she warned me of that but I didn't care. I had felt worse pain for months and I wanted it to go away." Her pain was relived in her voice. Neither could imagine what Yumi saw. "I wanted control. And I would do what I needed to get it done. At first it was just one but as I grew so did my powers and I needed another ring added." She didn't add that being in this area caused her powers to grow more, making her think of adding a third ring. The pain of the procedure was unbelievable but the alternative was unbearable. She didn't want to get out of control during a crucial moment.

Uryu frowned. She sounded shaky and strained. Yumi distanced herself from what happened to her, he could tell. He couldn't see her but she was distressed. It seemed like she had wanted to tell someone about this for the longest time. She kept spilling everything, answering Urahara's question without a thought, which was very out of character for her. She was so distant at times, so her sharing was odd.

"I had problems before but after Madura and what he did to me, I couldn't control my powers, I couldn't control my visions. My powers were exponentially expanded. Over and over I would see things and my abilities widened. I could see more people at greater distances and further ahead in time. I was going insane when my aunt found me. She saw that I needed to have my powers sealed. If I didn't, I would have killed myself just to stop the pain."

On the side Uryu couldn't see, Yumi had tears fall from her face again. She made sure not to show him, not to let him see her cry again. 'Once in 24 hours is enough thank you very much.' They left her alone to get some more rest. She was only somewhat paying attention. The pain from the memories hurt her too much. She wouldn't share that with Uryu. She can't share it with anyone. The pain she felt in that dark hole was hers to keep. No one else but her alone.

* * *

-Bleach-

Flashback

_"Well my dear. Are you willing to talk to me yet? I know you are capable of many things and it will help if you share with me." Silence followed the comment. She hadn't spoken a word for many days, which wasn't a good sign. His pet should be well taken care of but she is harder to trick than the others. To be more accurate she is nearly impossible to lead on._

_"I will escape. You will die for what you have done here, it is just a matter of time." It truly was an odd thing for such a young child to say._

_"Did you see that? Or do you believe it, because there is a difference."_

_A little girl with very long brown curly hair covered her face till she looked up at the man with 2 different colored cold, dead eyes. She smiled a knowing sadistic smile that didn't touch her eyes. Choosing not to answer the question, the eight year old turned her head and stared into the distance._

_"Just get on with it. I don't want to wait all day for your stupid test."_

_"As you wish my perfect arc angel."_

_She kept a strong front but the pain was terrible. After the treatment she would be incapable of moving for a day and her shoulders sore for a week, or what she thought was a week. She was in pain from many things but a new pain came from the transformation on her back that would grow or recede depending on her control. _

_Yumi lost count of how long she had been there, how long ago her parents died trying to save her. There was no window in her room, only artificial light. The room was filled with things to try and convince her to enjoy her time but she knew better. Bribes didn't work on her but she used them to think up ways to try to escape. _

_She worked out many scenarios in her mind, glancing around, stiff on her bed, she knew she had choices but no matter how many different scenarios she knew she had to wait for the right moment. She was prepared. _

_It wasn't going to be just luck, it was going to be an opportunity met with preparation. She had to be ready to move at the right moment. Even through the pain her mind raced to find a way out. Preferably a way to kill him as well but she wasn't going to push it. She could always come back again and get him. Get him for what he did to her and for killing her parents. _

_"I won't give up. I won't."_

_She wasn't going to comply. Her mind worked at a fast rate trying to work out ways to get away and stop him. _

_Her days were filled with pain, tortured screams from halls down in other cells from other children who were victims. With every treatment her powers grew more out of control and exponentially out of range. She couldn't gage it anymore. It felt like days were filled with watching and hearing others pain either in her life or in others. It was so horrible. She couldn't tell the difference between her reality with the reality of others or just nightmares. _

_Her only motivation to survive is to get away, she wanted him dead too. It was odd, she was 8 and she knew what revenge was but she had never felt it before. It was very different being tortured than watching it happen to someone else. It was different to watch people kill others for revenge than actually wanting to kill for revenge. These were the things she pondered in her time alone in the dark corner of her room when the pain dulled enough for her to think wildly._

_Hours blurred and the only thing she had to gauge the time was her pain and visits from Madura himself._

_"Hello my dearest pet, my perfect arc angel. Time for another treatment." He touched her matted hair and a young Yumi flinched away. He didn't deserve to touch me with those foul hands. _

_"Just relax my dear pet." He cooed. "It will be over soon. Just sit still." He said as he raised the spiritual pressure to keep me rooted to the bed.  
_

_I watched him stick me with another needle filled with a different shade of purple liquid. The first nine were a lighter shade, each new one deepening in color. _

_"This is the last treatment pet. Next comes the trial periods where we test your powers. That should be fun right, my perfect arc angel?" he said as he penetrated my skin on my forearm with a needle. The newest injection would bruise like the others around it. I watched as the darkest shade of purple liquid I had ever seen gets pumped into my arm. _

_Pain flowed through me, my body wanting to reject the foreign substance. Pain flowed through me from my fingertips to my toes. I couldn't figure out which pain was worse, this or the visions._

_"Yes," He said as he petted my hair after he covered me gingerly with a blanket. "Get stronger my pet, you shall be magnificent and it will because of me, my perfect arc angel. All because of me. . .."_

* * *

-Bleach-

She had passed out yet again but this time she woke up only an hour later. Everyone had left the room and she was alone. No Urahara, no Uryu. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked down on her arm and rubbed the spot in her memory where she was injected. No visible scar was there but sometime it itched all the same. Sitting for a little while, she collected her thoughts and composed herself, preparing for the rest of the day.

She looked at several different scenarios. 'Silence, no that won't work. How about running away? No, that would be stupid. Maybe I should pretend it didn't happen.' Looking ahead she saw the questions and odd looks. 'Damn that will not work. All of these choices suck. What should I do then?" She sighed knowing this was typical. 'Just because I have this ability doesn't mean I know the secret to the universe. I'll just have to pick what works best for everyone.'

Yumi shook her head and chose. She shut her eyes and came to a conclusion. Opening her eyes in determination she slowly got up, realizing she was still wearing her school uniform she sighed yet again and made her way to the door. She was going to reveal a lot about her powers. She wanted to be prepared for Uraharas analytical stares but she knew she would have to face it when she got there. She paused only to put her face behind a mask she prepared for what she would do but she heard voices on the other side of the door.

* * *

-Bleach-

Uryu sat in the sitting room drinking some tea trying to wake up enough to think. Urahara sat opposite of him contemplating something seriously.

"What are you thinking Urahara?" Renji said as he too sat down to join them and get something to eat.

"I finally remembered where I recognized both her name and the name she spoke."

"So she woke up did she?" Said Kaname as he entered the room with an angry looking Jinta behind him.

"Yes, and she told us a name so you can't hold that against us." Uryu said in a frustrated voice.

Kaname sat down from what he gauged a safe distance away from everyone else in the room, "Oh that's fine. It just means that she is probably going to help me. She wants her revenge."

Uryu just frowned, Yumi seemed smarter than revenge but he would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't feel the wrath of revenge before. "You want to stop him but what can Yumi do to help?"

"Why didn't you just go to the soul society? Surely they are stronger than one person." Renji said as he put another sandwich in his mouth.

He laughed at their questions. "Do you think they would stop to believe me? Even if they did, they wouldn't free my friends, just kill them all. The soul society doesn't have the best track record if you remember."

Urahara nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. They would have taken your statement and send you straight to the research division to be dissected and killed. Then they would have found Hiro Madura and the facility you told us and killed them all." Renji shifted in his spot frowning at the truth. "You were smart to come here first so you must have thought about this for a long time."

Yumi entered the room and sat in between Uryu and Urahara. "When you are trapped there you have a lot of time to think up ways to escape." She said as she grabbed for some food off the table. Urahara nodded to Tessai who had sent Jinta away to help Ururu clean, was now going to get more food for Yumi. Kaname smiled at Yumi, glad to see her resolve and open anger at the man.

"Urahara. How do you know Hiro Madura? I knew he was a part of the research department in the soul society but that is all." Uryu and Renji watched Yumi as she ate calmly talking about the man she thought was dead and gone only half a day ago and turned to Urahara for the answer.

Urahara too thought that her rebound to the news was odd as well but quickly covered it up with reciting the information. "He worked under me for a while in the soul society but not directly. I was surprised to hear his name again you see because he was supposed to be executed many years ago."

Renji frowned and thought, "Oh, I remember that, I think I read it somewhere. Yes, he was executed, or at least he was supposed to be."

"I see, he survived that too hm? Well, what did he do?" she said as she looked at her food.

"He tried to do experiments on humans, which is why when Uryu mentioned you to me I thought of the research he did then. He wanted to expand the power of human children when they were young, give them special powers and recruit people who would make good soul reapers. He thought that if he expanded humans, when they died, they would remember their previous life and become a form of 'super shinigami'. That was the theory, but I never thought he was alive because he was reported as executed."

"Yumi Asamoto, why are you asking these questions?"

"What are you talking about?" Uryu said confused.

Kaname just frowned like Uryu was the one that asked the stupid question. "She already knows; that's her power. She doesn't have to ask because she already knows the answers." He said like he was explaining to a child. He turned back to Yumi "So, Why?"

"If, I didn't ask questions then people like you, Uryu, and Renji or, to be more specific, **everyone**" she said like Kaname was stupid "wouldn't either think to ask or won't find out. I may be many pages ahead but it's hard to work and talk to people if they are so far behind. I also must ask questions to get people to forget that I have this power, to hide it from the world and seem normal because being silent and staring off into space isn't exactly normal. For you, not having to ask questions is normal but for everyone here, it is not." she ended insultingly. 'You shouldn't have said it like that to Uryu you idiot.' she thought angrily.

Urahara seeing the awkward silence coming decided to interject with more information. "If the soul society, or should I say when they find out that Madura is alive," he said as he glanced at Renji. "They will want him killed and there will have to be an investigation both here to find him to see if he is alive and in the soul society."

"I still don't understand why Yumi." Renji said inspecting her to see if she was really anything special seeing only a normal girl quietly eating some food.

Kaname looked at his hands. "Yumi was the only one to have escaped Madura before and destroy the entire place when she was only a little child. Her powers are stronger than any of ours, I am sure of it. Even if she has been hiding that from all of you. She is the only one that we would trust against him. We're the ones that hate Madura and want to turn against him. She may be one person but she is the only one every one of us who want to resist or are thinking of resisting will chose to follow willingly."

"You thought that if you brought me back, that I would lead you to fight a civil war against Madura."

"Civil war? Don't most of you hate this guy?" Renji asked.

Kaname said sadly. "Upsettingly no. Many are power crazed because they were brought up like that. The ones he took when they are older or the ones that remember or their previous life hate him but for others, Madura is all they know. He treats them like his pets and tricks them into thinking that they are a family, a unified unit. Many want to please him or are happy with the power that they were given. Some believe that they are special beings and all the crap he says. Honestly it's about half and half that don't like him and even less will openly fight him because many are afraid to turn against him."

"Yes, but you thought with Yumi you would win because the scales would be tipped into your favor." Uryu said looking at a thoughtful Yumi staring at her food, seeming to process the words even more.

"Yumi?" Urahara said as he looked at her. She will have to choose, those people needed her.

"Yes." She said looking at her hands.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Kaname said with a slight impatience at her response.

"Yes." she said with certainty.

"Are you sure Yumi? Do you really want to get involved with this?" Uryu said with surprise at her easy answer.

"I already am. I have an obligation to help them and stop Madura from hurting anyone else like he did me ever again." she said without doubt.

"When did you decide this? Just now?" Urahara asked.

"I decided hours ago. I just needed to leave the room and face it. Sometimes getting up and going through with it is the hardest thing to do. Sometimes it's all you can do."

"Good." was all Kaname said.

"She is putting herself in danger for you and all of your friends for no reason, you better be grateful." Renji sneered towards Kaname.

"I won't ask for any of your help." Yumi aimed at Uryu Renji and Urahara.

"Don't be ridiculous Yumi." Uryu said picking up his tea again nonchalantly.

"This is serious for the soul society too, they aren't going to leave it alone so we might as well help you." Renji said coolly shaking off his irritation with Kaname.

Yumi smiled, actually smiled for the first time in a little over a day. "Thank you."

"Ugh, it's too much, you're making me sick." Kaname said leaning against the wall.

"I guess it's time." Yumi said with a sigh.

"Time for what?" Renji asked the girl and everyone looked expectantly at her.

"Kaname" She said turning her strong gaze at him. "How did you find me is the main question. I need to know if he knows where I am, and if this place or anywhere else is compromised." Yumi said seriously.

He smiled at her. "You should be ok, but why would I show you my powers? How about this? You show me yours and I'll show you mine." he finished with a small chuckle.

"I don't fight monsters all the time, but I assure you I am strong enough."

"I don't feel comfortable showing my powers to you without equal compensation."

Yumi frowned at the dilemma. He power flurried again causing her to close her eyes. She weighed the options. 'I need to know his powers. I need to know how he found me when Madura couldn't over the years. What changed? The location?' Her frown deepened. Karakura was filled with people with more than average spiritual pressure. 'This location affected my power and I shouldn't release my strength if I might not be able to control my abilities.' She thought of all the people who died last time she lost control when she was 8. She had grown substantially since then, if she did that now many more people would die.

"I don't like doing this but it seems you give me no choice Kaname."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his smile slowly turning to a frown.

"I'll just go around you."

Yumi shut her eyes and then she opened them slowly as she released one of the seals on both of her eyes.

Her world blurred to darkness when her eyes finally became wide open. 'Release' she thought as she opened her minds eyes.

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi sighed as she looked around. "I better hurry up and get what I need done." She walked down the lit path in darkness. She glanced at the floating screen like projections that surrounded her on the path. The TV like screens showed what would happen in the future with multiple choices. She continued towards the direction that best fit what she was looking for.

"Let's see, releasing my powers. . . . .releasing my powers, not this one. Hm."

Yumi glanced around and saw what could have happened before with Uryu. "Focus girl, geez." She said as she shook her head, continuing on.

"Ah here we are." Reading the code on the side describing the choices, she nodded realizing she found the right one. Picking up the edges of the screen she positioned it in front of her. Taking a step back she sighed. "Here we go, I hate this part." She took a step forward into the screen and ducked inside.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Around? What the hell is she doing?" Renji asked, as he got closer to the motionless Yumi.

"I think she is looking ahead. Using her power." Urahara said with wonder at the new development.

"What's she doing now?" Ichigo asked as he entered the room followed by Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Chad.

"Oh, that guy over there wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know so she said she was going to go around him." Renji said, as he got even closer to Yumi holding out his hand and pointing his index finger, ready to administer a poke.

"Renji, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Uryu said with a frown.

"Why not? She seems pretty out of it to me."

"Don't underestimate Yumi, she kicks butt pretty fast and I don't think she would let her guard down ever." Tatsuki said as she watched Renji hesitate for a moment.

"Thanks for the advice but all I'm going to do is. . . ." Renji was about to poke her in her forehead but Yumi reacted by grabbing his arm before he did so and slammed him to the ground. She finished with sitting on Renji and putting him in a headlock. It happed so quickly that no one realized she moved. Urahara and Ichigo couldn't help laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell!" Renji yelled as he struggled.

"Yumi stop!" Orihime gasped as she saw her friend hurt the shinigami, but the more he struggled the tighter she held him.

"Renji! Just stop struggling!" Uryu yelled when he wouldn't stop.

Finally getting control of himself Renji became still and Yumi slowly loosened her grip. At a slow pace she got up off of Renji and moved to sit where she was before.

Uryu saw that the color of her irises were half purple meeting a thin black ring while the other half was the original color, blue or red. These odd eyes were blank and face emotionless.

* * *

-Bleach-

Again her vision changed but this time instead of turning black the world changed into a blinding white. Blinking to make her world focus again she saw that she was back in Urahara's shop looking at Uryu Renji Urahara Kaname and herself. She watched what happened before her.

_"Fine I'll show you. But you must tell first." _Man I look like crap, bed head can't describe that hair.

_"Ha, no I think that you should show me first." _Gosh, he is difficult even like this. 'You certainly are a pain in the ass Kaname.'

_Alternate Yumi stood and motioned for all of them to follow down into the cellar. "I need space if you want to see my released form." _'I really don't want to have to do this in real life so I hope this works' Present Yumi thought as she too followed the group down the ladder into the cellar.

_Future Yumi held her hand up and covered her right eye. "I shall show you my form, so be prepared. It will be quick because I need to know now so don't be surprised if I beat it out of you." _Ha that's right, I should beat up this jerk, at least even if it's in my head.

_Sliding her hand swiftly away releasing both seals on her right eye, a white glowing feathered wing appeared on the right side of her back. _

'I don't want to reveal my powers to him.' Yumi thought as she stood next to Uryu with her arms crossed in front of her.

_Uryu's eyes widened in shock at her wing transformation. "B-Beautiful." _'What? Did he say that?' Uryu had said it so quietly Yumi wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't standing next to him. 'Maybe I just imagined it.'

_They looked closely as Yumi opened her eyes to reveal one purple and one red eye. In an instant she disappeared and appeared in front of Kaname. By the time they noticed she was gone, Yumi already had the purple-eyed boy by the scruff of his neck. _Yumi smirked

_"You're turn. Now." She said as she raised her pressure slowly to a crushing point on their bodies. _'That's right, make him talk.'

_"Fine." He said gasping "just lower your raietsu already geez!" Yumi had continued to raise her pressure the entire time. Slowly letting go of Kaname's shirt, she finally lowered her strength down to normal measurements._

_"My power is to track things. Objects, monster, people, all kinds of things. All I need is some sort of base, something to connect to or connected to the person. A hair, object they touched, something they loved or wore, anything really connected to the person. I had been training to strengthen my power for many years and got quite good at it. Now if I meet the person I am capable of finding them later on too. Madura most likely wanted me to track you down. Like I said, he didn't believe you to be dead." _Damn it that bastard will never leave me alone!

_"So you came here to find me. How?"_

_"At first I tried our blood connection but yours is different than ours. I tracked you down through something that a friend of mine found. It was one of you copies of blood but my friend added it to a compound like the one Madura used on you and contaminated the sample. She had found the notes in his study." _Yumi smiled at the way he said 'friend of mine.' Such admiration towards her.

_"That sounds really dangerous for your friend to do." Uryu wondered._

_"She is the leader of the resistance, she is also one of the two who work directly for Madura. It was her plan to start with." _Ha he loves whoever she is. This must be the one he wants to save from Madura's clutches. It will be hard if she is so high up right in Madura's clutches.

_"She wanted you to find Yumi? How did you get away then without bringing Madura's wrath with you?" Urahara asked._

_"We used the hollows as a distraction. Madura tests on them so we had one of the followers "accidentally" let them escape, and I covered my hide to find you." _This guy is a little too confident.

_"So he knows you escaped though?" Renji said as he sat on a rock._

_"He could have tracked the hollows here with you." Yumi said frowning._

_"No, we went through Hueco Mundo first then traveled here to lead him off the trail."_

_"Hmn. Well it won't last forever. He might be able to find you." Urahara thought out loud._

_"I would have been able to find me but no one else can. I covered my tracks, we are safe for now and there is nothing he can find to trace you here."_

Yumi sighed, "That's enough, and I get the picture. I guess I'm done here." Turning around, facing away from the conversation, Yumi closed her eyes and placed her right hand over her face. "Open." She said as she opened her eyes back into the black space with a bright pathway. Just before she completely left, she caught a glimpse of her falling.

Realizing something was wrong with her she tried to figure it out. Looking around at the screens and what they showed, she saw how unstable her power was getting. Karakura town was making her power grow again. 'I might need another seal soon. Now is not the best time for it to fall apart.'

She also saw that she stayed inside a little too long and that she attacked Renji for trying to poke her. "Ha the idiot, maybe I should have warned them before I left?" Yumi smiled a little when she saw her friends were they're waiting for her. 'I guess it's time to get back now before I lose my control.'

"Seal." She whispered and her world came back to view at the Urahara shop.

* * *

-Bleach-

Uryu look worriedly at her just as she sat down from getting off of Renji. Seeing that she somehow regained control over herself, he put his hand carefully on her shoulder.

"Yumi? Are you ok? You kinda. . ." Uryu said as he looked in her eyes to see them returned to their regular odd multi colors.

"Yeah I know I attacked Renji." She said worriedly thinking of her seals.

"YOU KNEW!" Renji yelled as he started to control his anger at being taken down so off guard.

"I couldn't control myself. I go into automatic mode when I look ahead like that."

"It was pretty funny to watch. Glad I got here in time to see it." Ichigo said as he chuckled.

Kaname smiled, "Did you find out what you wanted?"

Yumi turned to him. "Sure did. I know I showed you only a little of my power but I got what I wanted."

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." Smiling at how well she used her powers. 'She is still hiding from me but it's obvious that she is strong.'

"I'll just ask this once. Are you sure you weren't followed? Absolutely certain?"

"Yes."

Frowning Yumi looked closely at Kaname. She looked at his face and tried to see if he was lying. Her gut said no. "All right, I trust you on that."

"I think I missed something. What happened?"

Yumi's face became more covered with worry when she felt her powers fluster a little out of control under the surface. "I guess you could say that Kaname has the ability of an ultimate tracker and that he used the hollows as a diversion like I thought, but not exactly for the reason I thought it was for."

"I feel like you're leaving things out. I'm not exactly following you."

"Damn it! You see Kaname! This is why I hate using my powers like that!" Yumi yelled at the boy in the corner as she stood to leave.

"Yumi! What's the matter with you?" Tatsuki asked upset at her outburst.

"My head is killing me and I need a break. Get the rest of the information from him." She said as she pointed to Kaname and left the room.

'Damn it! My seal is deteriorating. Me using my powers more than usual paired with the expansion of powers due to this town is making my seals start to break down.' She thought as she quickly got out of the building.

Shutting the door behind her, Yumi tried to control her breathing and get a grip on her power. Realizing she was outside the shop but couldn't really leave, she decided to jump up to the roof and try to will her seal to stay strong long enough to figure out what to do next.

* * *

-Bleach-

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Ichigo asked after she shoved past him and practically ran out.

"Well? Are you done toying with her yet!" Uryu yelled at Kaname.

"She proved very talented with her power and she agreed to help me. So yes, I believe I am."

'Him and his smart ass answers!' Uryu thought trying to will himself to stop shaking with anger.

"Uryu. Maybe you should go find Yumi and make sure she's ok?"

Nodding, Uryu calmly stood and left the room, leaving Kaname to relay the information Yumi learned to the others. He tried to focus on finding her and not Kaname's snarky remarks. Passing by, he saw Ururu.

"Ururu, did you happen to see Yumi?" He said focusing then on sounding in control and calm. Barely managing a tart question.

"U-Um, I saw her go outside. S-She looked pretty upset. I was going to say something but I-I don't think she would have heard me."

"Thanks, I'll find her."

'I don't think I'll be able to if she left. I can't really detect her spiritual pressure, but it didn't look like she took her bike.' He thought as he exited the shop noticing her motorcycle was still parked out front. 'I hope she didn't walk away but that looks like the only thing she could have gone off to do. She could get in trouble if she doesn't pay attention.'

Uryu was about to start walking to search for Yumi when he heard a pained grunt above him. 'What? Is that. . . .?' Looking above him he saw Yumi sitting on the roof. "I should have known." he said before he jumped up to land next to her.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" She uttered quietly

"Yumi? It wasn't that bad was it." He said a little amused and awed at her odd reaction.

"Uryu. I. . ."

She looked up at him and he gasped at her pained face. Looking in her eyes he saw flecks of purple spreading throughout her irises.

"Yumi! What is it?" He asked instantly realizing something was terribly wrong.

"My eyes! It's my seals, they're falling apart! I need them fixed. Right now!" She started sounding hysterical again and urgent.

"How? How do we fix them?" He said as he grasped her shoulders but released them when she winced and jerked away.

'_A young Uryu hid behind a tree watching as an old man dressed in Quincy clothing was surrounded by hollows. "Grandfather!"_' Yumi grasped the sides of her head 'Shit! It's already happening! That was Uryu. This is bad, really bad!'

"My aunt! I need my aunt! RIGHT NOW!" She screamed in pain.

Yumi screaming caused everyone to run out of the shop fearing the worst.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Everyone asked, many rushing to Yumi and Uryu's side.

"AAAHHH HELP!" Yumi screeched squeezing her eyes tightly shaking her head. The pressure was rising in her mind as flashes of people and memories whooshed in her mind, rushing faster and faster.

Chad instantly picked Yumi up and they all left the roof to take her inside with Yumi squirming the entire way, and Uryu relaying what she had already said before.

'_A large man took off his medallion and gave it to a young man. "Use those arms to protect others."_'

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yumi continued to scream and lash out but Chad held her strongly in his arms.

'_Abuelo. Abuelo. Abuelo._'

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed and was glad when she finally was released.

Uryu grabbed the sides of Yumi's face. "YUMI! Look at me! Where is she? Where is your aunt?"

"SHE'S AT OUR HOUSE! GET HER! GET HER **NOW**!"

Uryu released her and he and Ichigo flash stepped out to get to Yumi's home.

'We have to hurry! She is in so much pain! I have to go faster, faster!' was all Uryu could think

"Yumi, Yumi. D-don't w-worry, Ichigo a-and Uryu will get your aunt, y-you'll be o-ok." Orihime stuttered trying not to cry for Yumi's pain.

Yumi had stopped screaming but she was hurting. 'I can't scream' she thought as she tried to control herself. 'If I scream it will cause them pain. But just in case. . .'

"Tatsuki." Yumi said with agony. "Get Orihime out of here. Now." She said with gritting teeth.

Tatsuki took Orihime away while Chad and Renji tried to restrain a lashing Yumi. Kaname watched in shock at her tortured movements much like the others did. Urahara started barking orders to people to try and restore order but Yumi's seizure like movements were so distracting all they could do was wait.

Wait while Uryu and Ichigo race to get the one person to stop her suffering.

Wait and watch, powerless to what was happening.

It felt like an eternity.

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N: Geez, I'm really making her life a living hell, aren't I? So much Chaos in this world.**

**When I was half way through this chapter I thought it didn't have anything important, like it was all ramblings of Yumi recovering from the shock and trying to plan what was up next and I didn't like it. I changed it so many times and I still don't like it all that much.**

**I had the whole seal issue thing thought up before and it wasn't my plan to initiate it right after she found out about Madura but it seemed to fit and I didn't like how the chapter was going before. It seemed a little boring to me. **

**I most likely will change it later but I shall update it to keep the story going.**

**Thanks if you're reading this jumbled mess. You're all awesome and writing this is a nice break from school and the struggles of life.**

**Riia**


	9. Etched Eyes and a Reason to Live

**A/N: So I did this and watched Inuyasha instead of homework. Which is bad but also fun. Note* Kids don't do bad things. It's not fun. Do your homework. * There is my public announcement and good deed for the week.**

**DISCLAIMER: La la lala la La LA LALA LLAAAHHH! Oh! Not mine. La la lala. . . .**

* * *

9: Etched eyes and a reason to live

Yumi lie in the middle of the room while all the furniture and people were moved to the outskirts. Nothing was near her because occasionally she would flip out and break something. While Chad and Renji were much bigger than the medium built Yumi, who was strong for a girl, they had a hard time holding her down and now had bruises on their arms to show for it.

Yumi had stopped lashing about for now because she tried to control herself. While she wasn't flailing about she couldn't stop her teeth from grinding or hands clenching the blanket at her sides tight enough to cause stretch marks in the fabric.

Waiting for Uryu and Ichigo to come back felt like days instead of mere minuets.

* * *

-Bleach-

Uryu and Ichigo had arrived at her home and Uryu instantly started pounding on the door.

"Hello! We really need your help right now! Please open up!" He yelled as he continued to slam his hand on the door.

Ichigo had wanted to bust down the door but instead was swayed to just look around the home to see if anyone was there.

"WILL YOU LUNATICS STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" A woman screamed as she swung open the door and grabbed Uryu roughly by his shirt and shook him as she screamed. "I SWEAR IF THIS IS A PRANK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Yumi's seal is wearing off!" Uryu said as he was being violently jerked unable to say much more.

Ichigo finally got there and pulled him away from her.

"Oh! It's you!" she said as she looked more closely. "You're Yumi's friends."

"She's in pain an she said you were the only one that could fix it!"

"Well, geez. Why didn't you just say so sooner?" she said as she headed inside to get something.

Uryu followed, urging her to hurry.

"That girl knew what would happen if she kept putting off adding another seal and now I have to not only add a new one but fix the old ones as well. I would say she deserves the pain for being such an idiot. I should have known this was going to happen." She muttered as she collected some things in a bag and pulled out another one.

"Lady! Hurry up!" Ichigo yelled getting upset at her taking forever.

"If I don't get everything then she's screwed you get it!" She yelled as she turned on the spiky teen. "Leave if you're in such a rush. I'll get there when I'm ready!"

Both boys watched as she packed restraints and very scary looking needles and supplies.

She said as she threw a bag to each of the boys and pushed them out the door turning to get some more.

"Well! Get a move on!" She yelled as she stayed behind to get more things together.

'Her aunt better hurry up.' Uryu thought angrily as he and Ichigo rushed to get the packed items to Uraharas

* * *

-Bleach-

"MMNN" Yumi growled and moaned in suffering. It was hard for them to watch her in so much pain.

Rukia looked over to Urahara. "Can't we do something for her?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't want to mess up whatever treatment she has going for her right now by adding something just to make it more complicated."

Kaname frowned. "This is not an uncommon sight over there."

Chad looked over to him. "Really? How do they fix it there?"

"We don't."

"Ahhh." Yumi let another utter of agony.

"We try to help them but if it doesn't stop . . . They usually just end up . . .um killing themselves."

They looked in shock at Kaname and then to Yumi.

'It's too much. No. I. Can't. Scream. Don't scream!' she continued to fight the urge. 'I'll hurt them. I'll hurt them. I hurt. I HURT! IT HURTS!'

"AAAHAHAHAHHHA! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T STAND IT! NOOO!"

Everyone jumped at her screaming. Her terror shook them to their core.

"AAAAHHAAHAHA!"

"Yumi!" "YUMI!" Both Ichigo and Uryu ran in carrying the bags.

"Where is her aunt?" Urahara yelled over a screaming Yumi worry all over his face.

"We found her but she had to get more stuff. She is on her way now."

"I don't think Yumi can last that long!"

"MAKE IT STOP NOO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO ANY MORE!" Tears poured off her eyes from seeing tormenting visions.

"Yumi! She's on her way! Right now don't worry. Just a little while longer!"

'I can't do anything for her! What do I do!' Uryu thought as he moved to her side trying to hold her spasms down so she didn't hurt herself. He saw that her fingernails dug into her hands causing them to bleed profusely.

"PLEASE PLEASE JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! ANYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP! STOP!"

Uryu looked at her in shock.

"Calm down, I've seen you go through worse." said a calm toned voice behind them. "All of you" She said pointing at Chad Uryu Renji and Ichigo. "Can you put the restraints on Yumi? I need her to sit still. It doesn't have to be strong, she will realize that I am here and control herself."

"She doesn't look capable of controlling herself to me." Muttered Kaname.

Yumi's aunt glared at him "She has controlled herself well enough. I don't see her dead or any of you really hurt. I am disappointed in her succumbing so quickly though. YOU HEAR THAT YUMI! YOU COULD HAVE HELD OUT LONGER!"

'God, this lady is insane.' Uryu thought as he helped her unpack the bags she brought to restrain the now wiggling girl. 'But once she entered the room and spoke Yumi began to at least stop asking for her death.

"Here girl, bite down on this." She said as she gave her niece a cloth to bite down. Sighing she realized Yumi couldn't take it herself and placed it in her screaming mouth. "Come now, you're stronger than that." she whispered as she wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

They put some of the restraints on. Most were not really needed; she had way more than necessary. 'Did she think Yumi would be worse than she actually turn out? Did she try to kill herself before?' He couldn't quite wrap his mind around that kind of pain.

She caught him looking questioningly at the extras. "Many are incase she gets worse or breaks them, a few you used are to trap her spiritual pressure which more may be needed later on."

"Uh ma'am? What's this?" Chad asked as he pulled out a weird torture looking device.

"That's to hold her head still and her eyes open." They all looked at her oddly. "Think of it as eye surgery."

Grabbing the device she turned to the rest of them. "This will take a long time and it will be painful to watch because of how painful it is for her. If you don't want to be here now is the time to go." She finished after she had already turned back to putting the odd thing on Yumi's face.

Uryu stayed rooted to the spot. This was awful and while her aunt was here, he couldn't leave her alone. All he would do was wait in the other room. He felt Ichigo sit next to him and Uryu shut his eyes, opening them he turned to Ichigo and sighed. His face was angry, and it revealed what he was feeling but he couldn't help but think he was angrier than Ichigo was.

"No, I want to be there Tatsuki. I want to be there for Yumi." Orihime said as she pushed through the door.

"I know Orihime but she told you to leave."

"I don't care. I am not weak like you all make me out to be. I can handle it just fine!"

"Orihime." Ichigo said as he saw her plop next to him with a defiant look on her face.

"I know. Alright." Tatsuki said sitting next to her. "We'll help out any way we can. It is Yumi."

"Are you all quite finished? This is quite the delicate operation. I have to be careful. This is her power and her eyes, one wrong move and she wont be able to unseal for her safety or maybe not even see right. Silence."

The four of them watched as Yumi's aunt opened Yumi's right eye and shone the positioned light directly on her eye. With the pupil shrunk because of the light, it was terribly visible now that she had a mostly purplish colored eye with blue undertones. "Damn, you should have seen this coming, this is pretty far along and you didn't warn me. You're other seals are fraying at the ends and are pretty damaged. I'll have to fix that first. I'm sure you thought you could handle it didn't you?" Sighing she raised her hand and made a symbol which caused a dim glow to surround Yumi.

"What did she do?" Ichigo whispered, remembering to keep quiet.

"I think she created a shield to close up Yumi's leaking raietsu." Uryu guessed.

Her aunt smiled at his correct thought but then frowned. 'It's still leaking out.' She set the first seal and created a second. 'If it continues to leak like that, when I take breaks I'll have to reinforce it much more than I did the last time I sealed her up.'

Uryu watched intently and saw the frown. 'Something is different, she didn't expect to use two seals then.' Looking over he realized that none of the others saw that something had happened.

Ichigo was too angry and upset about Yumi and worried about Orihime too really pay attention not that he would have noticed if he wasn't under stress. Orihime was on the verge of tears from probably hearing Yumi scream for her death and distracted by Ichigo's reaction. Tatsuki might have seen it though, that is of course if Yumi wasn't in so much pain and if she wasn't intently aware of how upset Orihime was and trying to find the best way to fix it.

Sighing he turned back to the operation just in time to gasp with everyone else when he saw Yumi's aunt take a knife to her eye. He watched as she slit the top layer of her eye and flipped it over to have access to her iris.

'So it's exactly like eye surgery. Yumi has to be awake because she has to be able to get to her eyes without them rolling around to the back of her head like they do when you're asleep. Once you're done you just flip over the flap and it heals on it's own because it's mostly made of water.' He watched as she put down the scapula and motion to get ready for the next step. He realized then though that Yumi wasn't drugged and she was wide-awake and in pain. She could feel everything!

Without stopping her final preparations she seemed to read his mind and answer his question. "She is in so much pain that this is but a small touch to her. She won't feel any of this."

"That may be true but why haven't you tried to stop the other pain?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yumi would have gotten mad at me for wasting the pain killers for something like this. Like I said before, I have seen her much worse than this."

Realizing that she was about to really get started she said on last thing. "If you have any other questions I suggest you wait for my 30 minute break in 1 hour when I finish repairing her previous seals and start preparing for creating her new seal."

"Wait." Uryu asked a little confused. "She needs another seal?"

Frowning sadly. "Yes, ever since she came here her power has expanded more and she has been holding off on getting another seal for a while for some reason. She thought she could handle it but obviously she couldn't stop the growth. Now I will need to focus."

The four of them nodded and watched as she picked up the special looking needle that had a clear jar that was filled with a black shimmer/glowing like liquid. Uryu looked closer and he realized that it had something in it; raietsu or some kind of spiritual like powers that he assumed would help seal Yumi's pressure and stop her pain.

They watched as she slowly and carefully bring the tiny needle to her unprotected iris. The light had revealed what Uryu supposed was her first seal that was extremely tiny and way behind a person's regular pupil size which is why he might have not seen it before. 'I only saw what I would assume was the second seal which was in the middle of her iris.'

Looking at the little objects Yumi's guardian had around her he recognized some of them. Eye drops, more of that odd liquid, different sized needles that would seem normal to anyone else or maybe the same but someone like him who was familiar with many different types of needles, knew that these were special.

They were attached to the liquid and every time she poked her eye she injected a little of the liquid. 'Yes, but if this was like a tattoo then she would have to wipe the access away wouldn't she?' an image of her wiping Yumi's eye made him wince, but she didn't wipe the liquid away. In fact the liquid just went away.

Uryu looked away from what was going on with Yumi's eye and inspected the rest of her. Her fists were still clenched and she was still bleeding. 'We should have bandaged her hands before. I'll do that when she takes a break.' He saw that she was entirely tense and she winced every once in a while but she held very still. 'How can she turn from screaming like that.' he thought remembering what she was like before, 'to small things like this.'

Uryu watched closely barely realizing the others next to him.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Orihime. What's up with Uryu? I mean I'm worried but Yumi is strong and her aunt seems not only capable but she said it has been worse before." Tatsuki asked when they were in the other room eating and stretching 20 minuets before the hour was up.

"I know it's silly but I think he really likes her you know?"

"Orihime. This isn't like before is it when you said that about him and Rukia is it?"

"I know, that was a little silly but this time I have more of an idea."

"Really?" Tatsuki said with doubt.

"I mean look Tatsuki. He hasn't moved from the spot since the thing started. You know he stayed with Yumi here last night?" Orihime said bringing her voice down to a whisper. "You should have seen his reaction to when he got angry at Kaname. He was so worried about her that he didn't go to school today."

Tatsuki frowned and turned back to study Uryu more closely. 'You know he has acted differently towards her than other people. Maybe not necessarily different but he warmed up to her faster than normal. It took him a while to think of us as friends a few years ago but maybe he just grew without us realizing it.'

"You think so too don't you Tatsuki!" Orihime whispered excitedly.

"Well, I have to admit there is the possibility."

Orihime clasped her hands together and looked dreamily out into the distance. "Oh wouldn't that be nice Tatsuki?"

"Orihime. You know that Yumi is hurt and is in a bad place right now right? A terrible guy is after her and people are in pain just like that," She pointed at Yumi. "Because of this Madura." She said in a kind voice not wanting to be mean but trying to get Orihime on track.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." She said as she drank some tea. "I am kind of more worried about Ichigo."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. 'Of course she is worried about _him_. Poor girl. I really should just slap Ichigo for being such an idiot towards her.'

"Orihime, Ichigo is an idiot and feels responsible for everyone. He wants to protect her because she is his friend even if she isn't as close to him as you or me, it distresses us too. I think it's the whole "My friends hurting so I'm hurting." kind of thing." Frowning and hoping she wasn't thinking Ichigo liked her too much she added "If it was you, you know he would be devastated so don't worry too much." just to make her feel better.

"Thanks Tatsuki."

"You're welcome."

* * *

-Bleach-

"Yumi, Hang in there. I'm going to give you a break. I know it hurts but you know what's coming." Uryu heard her whisper as she flipped the flap of her eye over to cover the revealed iris.

He waited until she was finished with putting her needle down before he asked, "Why did you flip it over again? Aren't you going to need to move it back to make the new seal?"

"You're awfully smart, aren't you? Uryu right?" She said as she collected some materials. "Yumi said you're intelligent. She said she had to watch herself around you in the beginning because you would notice her odd tendencies she tried hard to cover up."

Uryu watched as she let Yumi close her eye and say she would be back in a little while and she reinforced the seals she had created earlier. Her aunt motioned for him and Ichigo to follow her to the next room and made the two boys carry the materials.

"What are these for?" Ichigo asked when he looked at what he was placing by her in the next room.

"They are for the next part of the seal." She said as Urahara entered the room.

He had came in a few times during the hour and watched as the woman sat over her niece sticking a needle in her eye. He was very curious about this technique.

"What kind of seal was that?" The man in the hat and staff questioned.

Uryu nodded "Yes, I realize that it is like eye surgery and tattooing but it is different."

"Right. I obviously don't use regular ink and she does not have normal powers to seal. I had to come up with a better way to stop her ability from hurting her while giving her control over her powers if needed." She said as she gratefully accepted some food and drink from Ururu.

"How does it work then? What is it that you are using?"

"I had to cut open her eyes to repair her seals that are etched into her irises. They are not merely lines but miniature seals holding back a level of her power she gained. In reality the are not lines but very tiny symbols."

"What! But that's too small!" Tatsuki exclaimed in surprise.

"Most are the same shapes but there are three core areas that once are disturbed just a little can make her very uncomfortable. Each of the main symbols represents hell, earth, and heaven. I use a mixture of ink, her blood and her spiritual raietsu. In the right ratios, it makes the perfect sealing material."

"That's right" Urahara interjected, "but why her eyes? You could just tattoo it anywhere can't you?" Everyone looked at her for her explanation for why Yumi has to go through that pain as well as her others.

She shook her head. "Normally that would be correct accept that these seals need to go directly to her brain."

Uryu's eyes widened in understanding. "That's why there is no excess liquid! You don't have to wipe it away like tattoo ink because it goes to inside her body."

Smiling she realized she liked this boy. 'That's why she likes him so much. I see now.' Nodding in approval. "That's right again. You catch on fast."

"Hm, that is an interesting way to seal a persons power." Urahara said almost like he was committing it to memory to study later on.

"Yes, well, you'll have to find someone with the ability to do eye surgery and tattoo very tiny objects to accomplish it." Looking at her watch she realized that it was 5:30. "At 6 the real hard part starts. I just repaired the old seals. Now I have to start another from scratch and this time it will be on the outskirts of her iris so it will take longer than it took last time I did it."

"How long would you guess that would be?" Renji asked realizing the amount would be a lot.

"To make a new seal like that will take 2 hours, 3 including breaks. And that just means that I'll be done with one eye. I'll need another 5 to completely finish the left one."

"My goodness! That would make it 2 in the morning by the time you'll be finished!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Correct. That's what I'm aiming for at least. Good thing I was asleep resting from my trip and still running off their time instead of the time here. I am wide awake."

"So that's why you were so angry before. You were sleeping." Ichigo mumbled earning only a glare from her. She had finished her small snack and turned back to the materials in front of her.

They watched as she took the black ink she was using earlier and mixed something in it.

"What are"

"It's a base," Urahara answered cutting off the question. "She is adding it so that the body won't reject it when it enters the eye."

"You mean Yumi's body. Yumi's eye." The aunt responded.

"Right," Urahara said realizing what he did. He dehumanized it.

Kaname watched the group and listened intently. He didn't watch what the woman did to Yumi Asamoto. He didn't want to see her pain and suffering. He didn't want to feel connected to her. 'I just need Yumi to save her. To save Kagura.' But he looked over and realized that Uryu pretty much had the same objective in mind for Yumi. 'I don't want to feel connected to these people, I just need to use them to get what I need done.' The more he stayed there, the more he saw their feelings, the more human they were to him. He wasn't supposed to see how similar they were to him.

"Ma'am, how does the actual sealing process work? Is it different to repairing it or similar?" Urahara asked.

"It's more painful. Think of the new seal like taking a knife and digging it into your skin down to the bone etching something to stop the pressure of the current of power. Then over that you build a dam to control the flow. What happened to the other two seals is that the power was building up so much on the other side that it was over flowing and they started to break down."

Orihime nodded in understanding "Wow, that makes sense, I understand. So now you are just making a third one to relieve even more pressure."

"Yes, that and give her the ability to control her flow when needed. She has the ability to rotate her seals, unseal only part of the chain or completely release the power and gain a surge of power as well as replace a removed or changed seal."

"I would assume that it causes her great pain to do that though?" Urahara asked somberly.

Yumi's aunt nodded sadly.

"She is in pain with the seals on quite a bit. I can't imagine what it's like if she lets go of the thing that reduces her visions." Uryu said quietly.

"She normally does it in a time of distress, where she is focused and in the most control. She trains to control herself in every aspect of her life to better address her powers."

Uryu watched as she stirred more of the base into the odd liquid. 'How much pain must she be in now?' Looking over he saw Yumi as tense as she was before but there was a difference in her appearance. She seemed much more in control.

* * *

-Bleach-

'I must not scream, I must not scream, I must not yell in pain it will hurt them all.' Yumi repeated over and over in her head. She heard their voices, deep and worried. 'Worried for you and the situation you put them in so do something for them and keep QUIET!' She screamed in her mind. She controlled her breathing and heard her aunt come back to her side. Yumi smelled the comforting smell of roses and vanilla that represented her aunt.

"Yumi, remember what I taught you. Separate you mind. You can do it. This will hurt as you know but you know whats coming."

Keeping her words to heart she slowly released her mind from her body. She could slowly feel the pain numbing from her consciousness. Yumi knew that it would be harder later on but if she was prepared mentally then she should be fine.

_"Little one, I am right here. Remember what I told you to do?"_

_"Yes, aunt, I remember."_

_('Keep your mind separate from your body like I taught you' Her aunt's voice ecoed in her young but scarred mind. 'Get over your desire to die. Death is not the end, wishing for death is weak and stupid. You know better than to become suicidal young lady. ' _

_'I am sorry aunt.'_

_'You scared the crap out of me. Trying to kill yourself. What were you thinking? You wouldn't even speak for months. I should have known you were thinking of doing something stupid like kill yourself.'_

_'It hurt.'_

_'If you want it to stop hurting you must control you pain. You must have a will to live. Find a reason to live.')_

_"Find a reason to live." she recited from memory._

". . .A. . . rea. .son . .to . . live." Yumi whispered under her breath.

Her aunt smiled "Yes. Find a reason to live little one."

'A reason to live. Why do I want to live?' Revenge against Madura came first but revenge disgusted her. No. 'I want to stop him from hurting other like he hurt me. I want to be with my Aunt, my friends. I want to free those people and I want to live. I will stay sane. I will not waver. I will survive and I will be stronger. I will live.'

The woman moved over her niece and worked through her pain. Uryu stayed and watched as Yumi continued to jerk and tense taught like the string on a bow. She did not speak again. Others came and left but Uryu stayed mesmerized.

'A reason to live?' Uryu questioned silently. He thought of the magnitude of her pain and her power. He questioned her past and her future and his part in the upcoming problems.

He watched when everyone left as Yumi slowly had her eyes etched into.

'A reason to live. A reason to keep going through the pain. What is your reason Yumi? What is mine?'

Darkness crept outside slowly marking the passage of time and still Yumi layed there, muscles tensed.

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update for all those who read this. I had it mostly typed out before but I couldn't get around to finishing it. I blame my computer. I am already last min. on finishing my homework but sometimes this story is more fun to write. **

**Happy Halloween! Go and get some free candy. It's the only time getting candy from strangers is widely accepted. **

**Riia  
**


	10. Seeing without eyes

**A/N: How is everyone? Good? Good. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Uryu- I suggest you announce that you don't own our story.  
Me- I didn't ask for your advice Uryu**

**Uryu- *glares***

**Me- Alright. Just because you are so amazing and awesome and I just want to hug you! *motions to begin squeezing the life out of him***

**Uryu- No. *Death glare***

**Me- Ok :(**

-Bleach-

* * *

10: Seeing without eyes

"Ichigo, Go home."

"What are you talking about Urahara?" He replied

"You're family will be worried and you should get your rest."

"Rest for what?" Renji asked.

"We do have school you know." Tatsuki said as she looked over to Yumi's figure frowning

"That's right! Yumi is missing a lot of school."

"I think that is the least of her worries and she normally does better than anyone else anyway." Uryu said as he looked down on his cup frowning.

Urahara put his cup down. "No I mean that you will have to train to take on this new enemy. Kaname and I have spoken and he has agreed to disclose more information to help us with these new abilities."

"Why are you so willing to inform us now of these weaknesses?" Rukia asked turning towards the said boy leaning nonchalantly on the wall.

"I have Yumi Asamoto's promise to help. That is reason enough."

They all inspected this odd person. He doesn't trust them and is hard to predict his thinking. At least it is for them. Yumi would know what was going on but of course she is incapacitated right now.

"Still, you should all leave, it is very late and I can't house all of you here tonight."

Rukia decided to leave with Ichigo. "I haven't seen Yuzu and Karin for a while, they really are nice." Ichigo sighed and looked at Orihime.

"What are you going to do Orihime?"

"Oh. Well I would like to stay with Yumi here at Uraharas but I promised Tatsuki that she would stay at my home tonight. I feel awful about it."

"Don't worry Orihime; I'm sure Yumi will understand." Chad answered. "I know there is no use in staying here when I can't do anything. Training will help Yumi more than watching her recover. She will be ok. Don't worry."

"Yeah. She should be fine here with her aunt and Renji is staying as well as Uryu so she should be safe and they could help or call us if anything happens." Tatsuki added trying to keep Orihime convinced.

Orihime still looked sadly to where Uryu was sitting eating after saying his goodbyes when Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much Orihime. Yumi is strong, she'll be fine."

She looked gratefully up at him with a small tint of a blush and smiled shyly. "Yes you're right. We can come early in the morning and check on her then."

They all nodded and spoke their last goodbyes.

"See you later!" Rukia waved trying to keep their hopes up and Orihime waved just as enthusiastically back. "See you tomorrow!" While Ichigo Chad and Tatsuki smiled hopefully and wished for everything to go well.

* * *

-Bleach-

Blurrily staring at her figure in the bright light of the room, Uryu didn't realize when his world became black and he slumped over succumbing to sleep at midnight. He hadn't slept well since Yumi collapsed and freaked out over 24 hours ago with Kaname's arrival so it was surprising that he lasted as long as he did.

"Damn!" He heard through his deep needed sleep. "Hey! Ishida! Help me!"

Uryu awoke to a thrashing Yumi and her aunt was attempting to subdue her but was finding it difficult on the wrong side of the girl. He watched how she held Yumi's head down but the rest of her was breaking through the restraints.

Jumping up Uryu grabbed her legs instantly sober from his sleep and took in his surroundings. Yumi's raistu was breaking through the dual seals placed on her and he could feel it permeate the room making it dense with her power surrounding them. She continued to flail about under him, striking him several times but he couldn't let the pain distract him.

"Get the extra restraints before she rips these to shreds! All of them!" The woman yelled in somehow a cool collected way.

Uryu leapt quickly to grab the restraints nearby and dragged them to Yumi's side. He and Yumi's aunt switched positions so Uryu held down the twisting girl while the woman quickly and efficiently tightly lash binds that could hold her body down as well as help with controlling Yumi's rabid power.

Uryu watched her face contort in pain. He continued to watch her the entire time and he swore he saw glowing envelop around her. The closer he looked the more he wanted to say they looked like feathers. Feathers surrounded her and him as well. Uryu was in awe of the sight but it slowly started to fade away the more Yumi's Aunt worked. She lashed one more binding around her torso and the sight faded to nothing and Yumi finally settled to the tense taught state she was in before.

Uryu continued to hold down the girl even though she wasn't moving violently anymore. The woman watched Uryu look at her niece with fear, sadness and awe. 'How long has he known her? A little over 4 months? Is he already close enough to her to worry like this?'

"It's ok now." She spoke. He jerked up and realized he was still shocked from what happened.

"Sorry it's just the feathers where...?"

"Oh? You haven't seen her released form yet? It is very enchanting though Yumi finds it to be disturbing; she is a monster in her eyes."

Uryu looked down on the girl in pain in his new spot when he moved so that her aunt could get back to work. "I don't see how she could think that." He was thinking of how soft and glowing the feathers were.

Smiling at the young man, she added to her explanation. "She looks like an angel. It really is beautiful but like I said, don't let her catch you calling her that in that form. She releases her seals to fight in another form but she doesn't like to do it often. It causes her pain but then again, everything does."

He just nodded still looking at Yumi in her haze.

The older woman continued to work over her niece realizing what happened to get Yumi out of control. 'The end, she lost control of her power. Because the seals were weakened and haven't solidified yet it is still a little flimsy. She should have known that but her power has grown so much since last time.' She frowned as she was finishing up. 'She probably didn't realize that she had to hold back for so long. This is the longest it's been for her to push her pain aside. She will probably sleep for many hours due to the mental exhaustion as well as the physical.'

Uryu still was mesmerized by her presence of her spiritual powers and the appearance of feathers. They came from her back from what he could remember. They were an ash grey. 'I wonder what the significance of that is. I thought angels were supposed to have white wings' he thought humorously. 'They are supposed to represent the pureness of the soul. I guess that thinking it in that sense, ash grey makes sense. Not tainted enough to be black or a dark color but aware of the evils of the world and is willing to fight it. Whatever the reason or if there even is one, it was still very beautiful.'

* * *

-Bleach-

Uryu watched Yumi's hands relax, her body settled into the mat and her breathing slowed so that it was normal speed. He looked to see her aunt was frowning at her face for some reason.

"What's wrong? Are you not done?"

"No, I am finished and it is all good." She said as she started to remove the odd head piece from her face. She continued to pack the rest of her supplies and remove the restraints on the girl.

"So what is the matter then?" He asked when she didn't elaborate.

"I am worried about what she has to face now. I know she will need this new gained power but I am not so stupid as to not realize that something is wrong with her. Hiro Madura is still alive and she is going to face him, her worst nightmare."

"She won't be alone." Uryu said as he went for some bandages and loosely opened Yumi's hand. He started cleaning the wounds she made from digging her fingernails so deep in her hands from clutching tightly in pain. They would have bandaged it sooner except that they couldn't pry her hands open at all.

"That's true I see." She said as she looked at him in shock. "I shouldn't worry as much. She is stronger than she looks."

He merely nodded. Focused solely on bandaging Yumi's hands.

"I will leave now. I am quite tired. I will leave her here to recuperate. I know she has much to talk about with all of you." She took out a blindfold and put it over her face and tied it snugly. "She shouldn't open her eyes for around two days. She will know when it is ok to open her eyes and see again. Tell her that I expect her to train like that while she can. No whining from her understand?"

Again he nodded a little surprised that she was leaving her alone like this.

"I am not leaving her alone." She said before she left the room. As she closed the door he heard her say "She has her friends looking after her."

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi woke to blackness but then again that was to be expected or at least that is what she thought as she tried to calm herself down from her mini panic attack. Really, when you wake up and are unable to open your eyes you find it very hard to think you are awake, that or the scary thought that you are blind. For Yumi it can be more terrifying seeing the fates and tortured lives of other people. Many times she has had nightmares where she couldn't see a thing but hear smell and feel the disgusting surroundings around her.

She sat up and moaned feeling the tightness of her muscles and with how dizzy she felt. Yumi placed her hand over her face and tried to stop the faint feeling from overtaking her.

"Asamoto-chan. You are finally awake."

"Urahara, I see, or I guess not really 'see'. Did everything go well?"

"No one was hurt. Your Aunt left already, pretty quickly in fact. I didn't get the chance to ask her for more details on the procedure she put you through."

"I assure you she doesn't do anything on accident."

"Yes well, she told Uryu that you will have that blindfold on for a while and that you would know when to take it off for sure."

"I know. I wouldn't want to go blind because of premature removal before I was ready."

"She also said for you to train but I don't see how. You know Uryu stayed by your side the whole time. I figured you might want to know that." He spoke in a tone that would normally hint at other things trying to get her to read between the lines.

Yumi sighed but couldn't help but smile in the direction of Uryu's spiritual pressure nearby. "Really? He didn't have to do that."

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you remember everything that happened."

She shuddered under the memories of those many painful hours. 'Yes, everything I saw is remembered by me but it's not like I am going to say that a loud.'

"That hardly matters. I would like to ask you for something though. Do you mind if I get some food? I am famished and it feels like I haven't eaten for a day which would make sense."

"I understand. I'll go see that we will have enough food for everyone. Its 4:30 and the rest of your friends should come in and check on you soon."

With that he left probably to go and tell Tessai to prepare the food and work on something or contemplate the issues at hand or something along those lines.

Yumi decided that she should take an inventory of what her body went through. She started with her shoulders and neck measuring the muscle tenseness in them and moved to her legs realizing the cramps she had. She wanted to stand and walk around the room but decided to not attempt it while dizzy and tired. She wanted to wait until she had someone around to either help her or she had more rest. Lastly she felt the pain in her hands. Sure she felt pain everywhere, in fact she felt like she got the crap beat out of her but flexing her hands she realized they were bandaged.

"You're awake."

Turning her head towards the sound of Uryu's voice she smiled softly. "Yes. Thank you for staying here with me. You really didn't have to but I really appreciate it."

"It's not that big of a deal. I didn't want to go to school for a while." He blushed glad that she couldn't see his face. He came up some reason to stay behind to not make it seem that it meant that much. "Your aunt was very interesting to talk to."

Yumi laughed. "Well, interesting is a safe word to use."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. 'I didn't think anyone could laugh that soon after that much pain.'

Jinta came in "Ah, I see you both are up. Here is some food."

Yumi reached directly for some fruit and effortlessly pealed the banana.

"How did you do that? Can you not see?" Uryu asked as he got up and reached for some food as well.

"While my body is exhausted and such my mind is free of the burden of having to hold back so much. The seals make my life easier and make it easier to control my power."

"Hm well. I guess I'll just leave this here for you two. The moocher is downstairs training if you want to go down there and say hi."

"Thank you Jinta." Yumi said as she went for more food.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you awake witching eyes."

They both sat there eating for a while until all the food was gone.

"Uryu. Could you help me stand up? I just want to exercise my legs, you know, wake them up."

"All right." He walked over to her and she held both of her hands up. She griped his wrists while he grabbed hers and she slowly started to stand. Her golden brown hair moved around her face, tangled from her lying down for so long. Her shirt was wrinkled and she had a few bruises from being restrained. To be honest she looked like a complete mess. But there was something about the way she smiled when she stood for a second or laughed when she almost fell over under her own weight.

"Are you ok?"

Still giggling, Yumi steadied herself. "Yeah just being a bit of a klutz for once."

"Once?" Uryu said in a sarcastic tone which earned a small slap on the arm from Yumi which caused her to almost topple over.

Uryu smiled while she laughed outright. "Ok. Maybe more than once!"

How could she be so happy? Is it because that weight is lifted from her shoulders?

She got him to let go of her finally but he still hovered by her side. He watched her as she avoided the plates and pillows. The table and not trip over anything once. She even dodged a running Jinta chasing an Ururu and bonked him on the head for bullying the girl.

She was sitting down again resting from her exercise when Orihime and Tatsuki entered the room.

"Yumi! You're awake!" Orihime exclaimed as she rushed to her side.

Tatsuki simply followed behind her with her hands behind her head. "Yeah you look like a wreck too." with a little laugh.

"Thanks Tatsuki." Yumi said dryly with sarcasm.

"No problem! So I heard Uryu stayed with you here right?" She said with a funny tone that Yumi didn't really understand.

"That's right! That was really nice of you Uryu." Orihime said happily like she knew what Tatsuki meant.

"It was no big deal really. Where is everyone else?" Uryu asked putting down his embroidery with a confused expression to match Yumi's.

"I would have thought you would have sensed them Uryu. They are downstairs training with Renji."

"Yeah, once they heard that Yumi was alright and awake they thought it was fine to start training." Orihime said cheerfully.

Uryu frowned. "I sensed them but I would have thought they would have at least checked in or something."

Tatsuki agreed. "Right! I said that but they told me that Yumi wouldn't mind but that's no excuse to be rude."

"It's fine really. I understand. I wouldn't have really been able to see them anyway."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and join them." Uryu announced.

"Uryu." Yumi reached for his wrist as he passed and caught it easily. He looked back at her facing ahead with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Y-yeah. You're welcome." He replied embarrassed at the soft touch.

Yumi nodded and gently let go. The room was silent for a second as he left and for a while after Uryu was gone.

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence and she couldn't read the two girls expressions to figure out what was going on. The suspense was killing her.

"What is wrong with you two?" Yumi finally asked.

"Us! What about that? What just happened?" Tatsuki asked like Yumi went and said something stupid.

She frowned and decided now was the time to use her power to her advantage and try and figure out what she was talking about. Though she had a clue she couldn't go off of their faces and read them so it was only fair right? Looking ahead she got the gist of the conversation and felt her face start to burn with embarrassment.

"Nothing happened! You were right here I just thanked Uryu that's all." Yumi said trying to be convincing.

"You know Yumi, at first I would have believed you because it was Orihime who first spoke of it with me but after that I am a little convinced."

"Of what? We are friends."

"Yeah like Orihime and Ichigo are friends!" Tatsuki rebutted.

This of course made Orihime turn bright red and stutter out "I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

Tatsuki let out a frustrated sight and threw up her hands "I give up! I give up already!"

Yumi just laughed hysterically. "I wish I could see both of you now!" she managed to get out between breaths.

All three girls started to laugh.

Once they calmed down enough, Tatsuki asked "When will you be able to see again?"

The question sobered the trio up immediately. "Around two days, give or take some time."

"Really? So long?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. It's best to be safe rather than sorry about my ruined eyes later on." Yumi said with a smile.

"Can you use your powers right now?" Tatsuki asked interested "I mean you normally seem like you are in pain in a little while but you seem so happy. Not that it's a bad thing." She added quickly.

Yumi laughed lightly "Yeah, my body feels terrible but my mind, it is so clear! I know it must have seemed like so much pain to go through and so much risk for my eyes but you can't imagine how much easier it is for me. Not being able to see for two days and pain for a few hours straight is a small price to pay for better control."

"I think it was more than a few hours and you do look awful. You didn't come out unscathed either. I am sure your hands are going to scar from that."

"I could heal it for you Yumi if you want." Orihime asked but Yumi denied.

"It's fine. Sometimes you shouldn't reverse everything. Sometimes the pain you go through is good for you." Yumi said as she tilted her head down towards her hands, gripping them slowly. She got up and went to get a cup of tea.

"How do you do that Yumi? It's got to be weird not being able to see." Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, are you alright? I'm sure being surrounded in darkness is scary." Orihime asked trying to understand.

Yumi smiled "It's alright. The dark is not scary when you understand it. I know what is around me with my other senses; it helps me get in some good practice."

"Are you afraid of anything?" Tatsuki asked laughing.

"I haven't really thought about it."

Orihime put her hands over her eyes and Tatsuki laughed at her face pinched in concentration.

"I still don't think I could do it Yumi." Orihime said disappointed.

"Well, it's not exactly fair is it? I have extras senses and I practice more."

"Senses? More than one?"

"Oh well. Um"

"Come on spill it."

"Well. We all have the sense of being able to feel the spiritual pressure of other people right?"

"Yeah I can sense you and Tatsuki and Ichigo."

"Yes that's right but I have a sense that knows when something is going to happen to me. Like I am about to hit something with my hand or when you throw something, a second before you let go you gage the right time to let go. When you dodge an attack that you didn't know was coming but somehow you knew to move. That's what some people have."

"Oh! I know what you are talking about." Tatsuki nodded. "When you are training to fight you don't think, it's all instinct."

"Yes. I practice using my instinct more than most so I am capable of following my 'gut' so to speak. Though I have been told that my 'instinct' is a little uncanny."

"You also have your power to look in the future too don't you?" Orihime asked.

Smiling Yumi nodded "Yes. I would say that is an unfair advantage but yes I have all of that plus my other senses like hearing and remembering where things are to help me move around without trouble."

"Wow. It's like seeing without seeing. That's amazing!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Yeah that would be very helpful in a fight."

"Do you have a photographic memory too Yumi!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Tatsuki murmured.

"No!" She exclaimed laughing. "That would be ridiculous. My goodness, if I was capable of everything then it would be different wouldn't it. I would find it really freaky to be a perfect killing machine. I am not unbeatable. I have to keep telling myself that so I don't get arrogant. So I don't ever let my guard down. Most of the time I find what I can do already completely amazing even though it is unreliable, a complete double edged sword. Sometimes it is more of a burden than a blessing."

"You certainly are amazing though Yumi." Orihime thought as she tilted her head.

"Not any more amazing than anyone here." She said shaking her head.

"Well I think Uryu thinks you're amazing." Mumbled Tatsuki.

"Really! You're going to bring that up again!" Yumi exclaimed as she turned away and crossed her arms. She hoped they didn't see how red her face became every time they said something like that.

'I really hope they never say anything like that in front of Uryu either.'

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Riia: So Yumi how do you think it's going so far?**

**Yumi: Do you really have to make me look so weak? Stop making me into a love sick girl! I do not blush that much! **

**Uryu: Yeah neither do I! **

**Riia: Uryu! Who invited you to this conversation!**

**Uryu: Stop making me seem so uncool. Really I don't talk like that at all. And it is not the flash step I do something else, get your facts straight. How disappointing. Could we just get another writer, I can't work with this one.**

**Riia: You know what I wouldn't mess with me if I were either of you! And Yumi! I made you so I can do whatever I want! I am the writer so I would show more respect if I were or I will write you doing something even more embarrassing than just blushes, slight thoughts and smiles! FEAR ME!**

**Yumi: Gezz no need to be over dramatic.**

**Riia: mumble we'll see mumble hehe. . . *writes down notes***

**Uryu: How immature. I think she may be insane.**

**Riia: I CAN'T WIN WITH EITHER OF YOU!**

**Both: Nope.**

**Riia: AAARRGGGHH!**

**Review?**


	11. Burning Heart

A/N: Jerks, oh hey everyone I didn't mean you. Ugh sorry it took forever. Happy Thanksgiving? Yeah I'm thankful that I finally got this out. OH and for my family but yeah this too. Well kinda Thanksgiving, yeah late I know.

OH MY GOSH IT KEEPS CHANGING MY FORMATING! SO ANGRY ANGRY ANGRY! Why me me hee he he. :( BIG frowny face.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this although I kind of do. What a paradox or maybe not? I don't know. Just to be safe. I don't own the Bleach parts of this story. Which I guess is a big chunk of it.**

-Bleach-

* * *

11: Burning Heart

Yumi Asamoto.

What is she?

I came here to ask for her help but she seems to only be seen in pain or incapacitated. Is she really the girl we learned about for years? Is she really worth all this trouble? I don't know what Madura was thinking but then again Madura is insane.

She seems to be a normal girl. Nothing special to look at. She doesn't have purple eyes like the rest of us do. Sometimes she will just say something silly. I'll see her talking to her 'girlfriends' and almost see her as a normal girl. Is she really capable of saving us from Madura? Saving her?

If I am honest with myself I just want to save Kagura. Lovely Kagura. I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I don't want her to be afraid. She doesn't show it but I can see it in her eyes and I know the only way to free her is to stop Madura. To stop Madura we need Asamoto.

I hope she is ok. Kagura. I will get there soon. Hold off a little while longer. Have faith in me like I do in you.

-Bleach-

* * *

"Kagura"

"Yes, Madura-sensei."

"Honestly dear, how many times must I tell you? I have taken care of you, my child, since you were 5. You should call me Father."

"Forgive me. I see you more as a beloved teacher." She said convincingly.

"Well Kagura-Chan I cannot get mad at you for that."

"Is there something you wish Sensei?"

"I need you to find Kaname. He has been missing for a couple of days. You two are close are you not?"

Kagura had her head bowed luckily, her straight long dark red hair covered her terrified face but she composed herself before looking up to her master.

"We spoke a lot but I have been busy lately Sir. I am sorry for not noticing his absence and informing you sooner."

"Of course my dear child. You would never purposely do such a thing. I would ask Gaku but you know how he gets. Instead of asking he will start torturing my dear pets, but he does have his uses."

"Yes Madura-Sensei." she said as she bowed her head.

"I wish you two would get along. You are my top pets. I was hoping for some grandkids of some kind."

It took everything in Kagura's will to not explode from disgust and anger at the thought of being with such a foul creature like Gaku.

"Maybe later in life Sir. We are still young."

"Yes. You could always choose another gentler compatible partner dear Kagura-Chan. I've seen how you talked with Kaname. His power is certainly acceptable and very useful for finding lost things."

"Why Sir, must you keep trying to mate me?"

"Oh! I just want to see you happy my dear! You work so hard for me and our family! But your Kaname has disappeared which puts me at a loss. How do we find someone who normally is the one we go to, to find someone?"

"I assure you Sir, I will find him."

"Yes. He may be training to expand that useful power of his. I so hope so and not the alternative. I hope he isn't withering in some dark corner somewhere in pain asking for death like so many of the others. What a loss that would be."

"Yes Madura-Sensei. What a loss."

'Please Kaname. Hurry back. Hurry and find what we are so desperately looking for.' She thought as she left the chambers.

"What was that thought Kagura? Hm? Thinking of you Kaname-kun!"

"Gaku. I suggest you keep you prying mind to yourself."

"I only wish to please our Father dear sister." The tall grey haired terrorist announced as he headed towards his master, the dog that he was.

'I must watch my thoughts better around Gaku. He has been getting stronger as of late and so must I. I must keep my guard up; I do not know who to trust completely here.'

The tall 17 year old looked up at the shimmery dome of their 'home' and sighed. 'Please, hurry back.'

-Bleach-

* * *

"My heart hesitates, my thoughts flourish but yet my body deteriorates. What could be the reason of living, what is my reason, what is the point? Is there a point? Do we need one?" Yumi spoke to herself in the depths of the night.

Sighing she turned on her side and tried to stop her mind from churning out more pesky thoughts.

'Normally I don't have enough room in my mind to think of these things but for some reason I end up dwelling on past mistakes, my doubts and pain again. More than usual this is the effect of the treatment. It doesn't help that I can't see because I would preoccupy myself with staring at something or deciphering other people's faces or something of the sort. Anything to keep my mind from settling back on the past.'

Yumi rose from her present dwelling and sighed again realizing that she won't be able to get back to sleep. She then decided to go down to the cellar and train for a while to keep her mind off of things.

Being unable to see didn't help her figure out the time so she just enjoyed the fact that it was either early or really late to be working out.

'When is it too early or too late to work out?' Yumi thought as she wrapped her hands and prepared for an intense beat down on a new punching bag her aunt had brought over.

"_You're going to want this soon so I'll just leave it here for later and come back tomorrow when its' time for you to take off that blindfold. I'll do a regular check up and leave you to what you need to do."_

'She certainly is being kind in letting me go off and do whatever I feel like but she does tell me all the time that I am an adult and can handle things on my own.'

Yumi climbed down the ladder and went towards where the bag was placed. She knew that the others had been training down there before but it was so quiet that she didn't think of anyone who would be still down there.

Sighing she stretched for a little while, feeling her muscles pull and loosen up at the movement. She re wrapped her hands again; not wanting to open the cuts from before or rip the skin on her knuckles even thought they were already scarred.

She started slow, warming up sending small punches the body bags way but soon Yumi's blood started to run faster and her muscles tightened at the work. She let go of her anger and aimed it at the bag, her fears and past, she attacked the bag like it was the embodiment of her anger, and her pain and she faced it with everything she had. She was sweating, kicking, crying, punching, wheezing, and slamming. Everything she did was without mercy for the bag. Her body cried just as much as her limbs did at the stress she was putting it under. Somewhere her mind realized what she was doing.

'I'm hurting myself. I'm doing it on purpose.'

Yumi was scared. Scared of the future. She didn't used to be. She learned to accept it a long time ago. The pain and darkness of it all. She thought she was over the fear of the monsters in the world. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

'I thought I was over this, years ago.' She thought as she collapsed hugging the bag, feeling the sweat run down her back and her body screaming for her to just stop. Stop moving, stop breathing, and stop living.

"NO!" She screamed in her dark world. She felt alone, isolated and weak. She wasn't in Uraharas cellar; she was in the dark, the unknown, unable to see anything. Her future was black, unknown, unsure and in her eyes possibly nonexistence.

"I was over this." Yumi gasped. "I was over this." She wheezed.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She whispered to herself so quietly.

Kaname had watched her the entire time. Silently observing the girl, realizing her passion and pain. 'I guess I was wrong, she is like us. Yumi is just better at hiding it.'

He hid behind a rock, masking his spiritual pressure when he saw the Ishida boy coming down the ladder.

"Yumi? What are you doing?"

He saw her on her knees hugging the bag still, hair a mess and covered in sweat. His first thought was that she was hurt and he wasn't wrong.

Yumi, upon hearing his voice was glad she was blindfolded. Her tears could be masked as sweat and her gasping could be described as her working hard.

When he got closer he saw the blood. The wrapping on her hands and feet were caked in blood. 'How could she not realize she was bleeding!'

"Yumi!"

She moved her head in his direction and said in an oblivious tone "What's wrong?"

"You idiot! You're bleeding!" He yelled as he helped her to stand only to catch her when she fell from exhaustion.

"Are you stupid or something? You shouldn't be pushing you body so hard when you haven't recovered from everything yet! Least of all to the point when you cause yourself to bleed so much."

Yumi kept her head down and sniffled as she touched her tender hands.

"Are you crying?" He asked without believing it.

Moving her head up, she faced him with a frown, "No." She said dryly. Little did she know how close she was to his face seeing as they were the same height. Uryu blushed at the closeness that she couldn't notice for her blindfolded eyes. In honesty though, she had stopped crying. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't feel alone anymore. She had someone she could feel in the dark but she only scolded herself for becoming so weak and getting caught in that moment of weakness.

Uryu pulled away finally unable to take the close proximity and inspected the rest of Yumi. She really was covered in sweat and blood but when he looked closer he saw deep burses appearing on her shins and knees as well as her arms and shoulders.

"I need a shower." She whispered with a frown.

Uryu sighed and slowly let go of her arms making sure she was steady on her own. "Can you make it up the ladder?"

"I think I can manage." She murmured with the smallest hint of a smile.

He watched her slowly make her way up back to the surface shakily with a frown on his face.

"Hey."

Uryu jerked his head towards the voice. "What the!"

"You should watch her closer."

"What are you talking about?"

"She sounds like she either is or was suicidal, which isn't surprising."

"Not surprising? I think Yumi is stronger than that."

Kaname just put his hands behind his head and headed towards the exit. "Even the strongest people have their weakest moments. In our world, many have thoughts of suicide and even if they appear to be fine, it would not be odd to find them later on dead in a gutter."

"Is that where everyone think you're at in 'your world'? Dead in a gutter."

Kaname jerked to a standstill. "If I was found that way it wouldn't surprise them in the least. No one who truly understands the pain in the world is above contemplating suicide." and he left Uryu alone with his thoughts.

-Bleach-

* * *

Yumi slowly took her blindfold off, careful to not open her eyes. It took a conscious effort to resist escaping from her dark world.

"I am not afraid of the dark." She said calmly out loud as if it was a chant meant to scare away the monsters in her mind.

"Just the unknown." she whispered. She knew that if she opened her eyes before the right time she'll be in the dark for the rest of her life.

The water from the shower was boiling hot but she needed it for the pain she felt in her tensed muscles. She lowered it, knowing she couldn't take her brain screaming at her for killing the skin on her back but she slowly raised the heat attempting to wash away the knots in her back. She felt the bruises but ignored them easily.

'I forgot. I forgot that sometimes it's easier to deal with the pain of others than to have my own memories replayed.'

"Maybe it was better before. Maybe I prefer to see that than remember the pain of my own life."

'Or maybe their pain became mine.'

-Bleach-

* * *

"Hey you."

Kaname looked up to see the woman from before, Asamoto's aunt. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Yumi?" She said looking at him as if he was transparent. He didn't like it.

"She should be coming out of the shower soon." He said turning away from her devastating stare. Still she sat down next to him and continued to study him as if he was a science experiment.

"You, you are the one who is bringing her into this fight."

"Yes, but she chose to accept my mere offer. She is strong enough to have gotten away from me. Well, not away from me but is capable of killing me."

"True. She is capable of killing. Once a child is capable of that then they are no longer a child." She said meaningfully.

Yumi entered the room drying her hair with a towel. "Hey Aunty." Uryu was behind her frowning. "Is it time to finally be rid of this blindfold?"

"I don't know girlie, you tell me." She said slowly getting up from her seat.

Yumi's head bowed, checking for certain and then moved back up to face her guardian. "Yes, it's time."

She moved towards her and started to unfold the tightly wound fabric around her head.

"That's it? You just unwind it from her head? No special formula or anything like that?"

She stopped and turned to the odd purple-shaded eyed boy. "Hardly, she's gone through enough and we don't need to add any more mumbo-jumbo. She's got plenty going for her." She turned back to Yumi with a smile.

"And then there was . . . ." She frowned "Light."

-Bleach-

* * *

Yumi sat quietly as she slowly blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light. She wore sunglasses so her eyes wouldn't hurt, but it looked odd seeing that she was inside.

Uryu saw her spacing out on a bench as he was passing by. He stopped for a moment and tried to dissect her expression. He couldn't quite place the emotion she showed, or more the indifferent face she expressed. 'Maybe if I could see her eyes. . . . Maybe then I could tell. . . .'

"Is something the matter?"

"Ah um, nothing just passing through."

Uryu left her sitting there but she was too distracted with her own thoughts to ponder his.

As he rushed away he entered a room where Yumi's aunt was packing up. She looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey there." She patted the cushion next to her. Uryu looked around and moved to sit next to her.

"Ma'am. . . ."

"Yeah after all this time nobody really knows my name." She chuckled under her breath. "Kurenai Asamoto. I was the sister of Yumi's father."

Uryu remained quiet because he didn't really know where she was going with the conversation.

"Well, I figure I should explain some things to you. You are her friend after all. She trusts you but I am certain that she didn't tell you some parts of her past. While it's not my place to tell and she is old enough to make her own decisions, I feel that you should know certain things so you can look out for her." She chuckled again. "I guess this is what it feels like to be a parent."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look. You're a smart kid. If you don't understand now you'll get it later on when you're thinking about it on your own."

Uryu simply nodded still confused.

"Yumi is much more fragile than she looks. I'm afraid that what she's planning to do is going to break her into a million pieces and I don't think she can pick up the pieces all over again."

He watched Kurenai Asamoto slowly stop packing and grip her knees.

"When I found her she was screaming and crying. She didn't stop until I slapped her across the face to cease her hysterics. After that. . . . ." She became silent and wouldn't continue.

"What? What happened?" He asked getting frustrated.

"She wouldn't talk. For the longest time she didn't say anything. She would cry and scream until she couldn't anymore and then. . . . Silence. She wouldn't say anything. Her eyes showed her pain, they had the look as if she was being burned alive. For almost a year she was like that. A year of her life and she was silent except for the pained screams in the middle of the night. I searched for a way to stop her pain but it was hard because she wouldn't say anything to me. I only had clues to work off of. By the time I came up with something, the procedure you saw before, I was too scared to do it to her. I was afraid it would make it worse. But . . . . ."

She ran her hands through her hair.

"She tried to kill herself. I found her trying to jump off a ledge. She didn't hesitate either. You see those movies or hear of suicidal people hesitating before they jump, well she didn't, and she would have run off the edge if she had the strength. I barely was able to pull her off the roof in time."

She sighed and finished up her packing.

"She was broken, so broken that when she pulled herself together, there were pieces that she would never find again. Pieces that she finally got together but so easy to break."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked as she got up with her packed supplies heading out the door.

"Because, when I looked into her eyes today, they had a hint of that girl from before in them."

-Bleach-

* * *

Yumi woke in the middle of the night, incapable of falling asleep. Her mind wouldn't let her for some reason and whatever that reason was it had something to do with facing her past. This whole thing was starting to get to her.

She was getting used to seeing with her eyes instead of with her power. Closing her eyes for a break she remembered what Orihime said.

_"Yeah are you alright? I'm sure being surrounded in darkness is scary." _

_Yumi smiled "It's alright. The dark is not scary when you understand it. I know what is around me with my other senses; it helps me get in some good practice."_

Opening her eyes she wondered up at the stars, 'I guess I lied,' she thought remembering the cellar. Shaking her head she tried to go back to the conversation before, thinking of what Tatsuki said in response.

_"Are you afraid of anything?"_

"What indeed." She whispered deep in thought.

Uryu entered, yawning.

"What are you bothered by now Yumi?"

Turning over her shoulder, she gave him a sad sweet smile, "Just pondering life."

She didn't sound convincing to herself.

Glancing back at him as he sat down nearby to look at the stars, she felt her heart beat again which has been happening lately.

'I think I am over romancing our relationship. I feel something and the thought of being with him feels nice in my heart but I don't think that's it. I never told anyone of my powers let alone a boy. I know of relationships but they require trust, which I have with Uryu. But maybe I am in love with the idea of being in love. That would explain my odd feelings.'

Turning back to her hands she tried to hide her blush that might reveal her thoughts.

'It doesn't help that he is smart and interesting and cute and... ugh! God! I am ridiculous. Stop succumbing to the level of a swooning teenage girl!'

"What are you thinking of specifically, I'm curious." He asked as she plopped on her back and put her hands behind her head.

"Tatsuki asked if I was afraid of anything and I was contemplating my fears." Quickly coming up with a half-truth.

"Oh, and what did you come up with?" he asked as he watched her stretch like a cat resisting the urge to stare. His 'conversation' with Ms Asamoto was still fresh in his mind.

He saw her face turn serious as she griped her stomach with one hand and the other clutched her chest.

"Pain. Everything comes back to pain."

She rolled on her side away from Uryu's gaze.

"Fear is just when you don't understand something. If you understand you can't really fear it." She gripped her heart more. "You'd think that I of all people would understand pain but I don't. Why does it hurt so much? Everything hurts. Why is it that when you love you feel more pain? That would make love and pain connected in some twisted way. I don't understand. It hurts so much more but when you love you feel happiness. Without love or pain we would be lifeless."

Uryu was shocked by the direction the conversation went.

"From what you say it sounds like you would have to fear love too."

"Ha, that's right, Love is a complicated thing. Something every aware person should fear or at the least respect." She said as she thought of her current situation, fearing the pain facing Madura, fearing the possible pain from confronting her growing feelings for Uryu. Growing, not 'actual feelings' that would just be silly.

Sigh, 'the source of my fear lately.'

"Maybe you didn't think of love because maybe it's easier to understand. But then again maybe pain is less complicated than love." He contributed rubbing his head again. "It's too late to have thoughts like these."

'This girl. What are these feelings? Her heart hurts and she doesn't go into it but it is easily visible, her pain. I don't understand. Maybe that makes me afraid like she says.

"Pain scientifically, is the brain waves processing the nerves in your body telling you that you are hurt. If you put your hand over something hot like fire, you feel the pain from the heat and move your hand away before you burn yourself. It also triggers your adrenalin giving you the "Fight or Flight" response which is helpful in dire situations." Yumi recited easily working her way through her thoughts.

"That sounds like I understand pain but its more than that. What about the other types of pain. Emotional pain comes from somewhere else. Your mind? I don't know your heart? When someone you love rejects your feelings you feel the pain of that loss. I fear rejection but not really. It is not the rejection I fear, it is the pain my heart feels from that rejection."

Yumi started to reach out in front of her with the hand that wasn't clutching her chest. With her back still turned away from him he watched her as she spoke. "The pain of losing that chance, your body too realizes when it gets too close to that emotional pain like the heat of a flame and you move your heart away before you are burned." She motioned out what she said.

Uryu silently digested the words she spoke working through them trying to understand where she was coming from. Are these her thoughts about something she is going through now? Rejection, Love, Pain? This is just confusing.

"But what if there is something you want in the fire? What if all you had to do was risk that small moment of pain to get that thing you want so much? If you take too long then the fire will burn it up before you get to enjoy it." Leaning over, Uryu caught a look at her face and saw her sad eyes and heard the pain in her voice.

"Sometimes I feel like I have my hand over the fire and I feel the pain of the heat but don't have the courage to stick my hand in the flames."

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me: Alright *shoves Yumi over into Uryu* you two need to be more exciting because your 'Romance' is not really that much of a romance. You've known each other for over FOUR MONTHS. I think that is plenty of time.**

**Both blush then turn angrily towards me.**

**Me: I shall be victorious. *laughs maniacally* **

**Yumi: Get over yourself. I don't see you getting reviews.**

**Uryu: Yeah you may have almost 1000 hits but 12 reviews. That's just sad.**

**Me: *Cries* you two are so. . . . MEAN!**

**Please readers. Prove my main characters wrong. I just want to shove it in their faces, and gain my power back to put them in line. **

**Uryu: What power?**

**Me: STOP BEING A MEANIE TO ME!**

**See what I'm saying? If I don't get enough reviews I won't be able to make them do cutesy things like kiss or at least hug.**

**Yumi: Yeah she needs to level up a bit before we follow her orders.**

**Me: You know how hard it was to get them to even finish this chapter? Almost 20 days! TWENTY DAYS! That's like, I don't know, 20 divided by 7. . . .**

**Uryu: Can't even add or divide. It's been 21 not 20 days. That's three weeks to be exact. Idiot. How sad.**

**Yumi: And don't go blaming it on us. You've been working on this chapter forever because you're lazy like you are with everything else.**

**Me: OH MY GOSH YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH. HELP ME OUT HERE PEOPLE! REIVEW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, REVIEW!**


	12. Plans have changed

**A/N: AAAAWWWWW! I IS SO HAPPY! I got a chapter out Christmas EVE! Merry Christmas! That is my gift to you internet, a nicely (Ahem quickly rushed Ahem) done chapter before Christmas.**

-Bleach-

12: Plans have changed

"Kagura what is going on my pet? I have been hearing many things I don't wish to believe you are capable of."

"I am sorry sir but if my guess is correct then I would assume that it came from Gaku and you know very well that Gaku hates me."

"What the hell Kagura! Don't say it like I am not standing right here."

"It is quite obvious from your grin that it was you that is trying to lead me to my demise but I doubt that you have any proof since I have done anything wrong."

"Don't turn you nose up at me bitch!"

"I find that you are more like a dog that I am Gaku."

"Damn it!" Gaku's spiritual pressure rose higher and higher.

"Honestly Gaku. Stop being ridiculous, your pressure is nothing impressive to me but if you want every one of Lord Madura's servants to pass out as well as any passing bystanders, by all means continue the sad display of your inability to control yourself."

"SILENCE! GAKU CONTROL YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Madura's voice boomed over the pair's bickering.

"Our apologies sir." Both Kagura and Gaku recited.

"Now, Gaku here has upturned some important information in his . . . ways. Come child."

A girl held by her wrists was being ushered in through the side door. "Lady Kagura, I . . . I am so sorry, but he found out and I . . . I was scared." She said through her tears and sobs.

Kagura looked at her with a calm face but inside she was in a terrible frenzy trying to figure out damage control. "I don't understand." She then turned to Madura and Gaku's creepy smile.

"She has admitted that there is a force that is against me. Is that true Kagura?" He said in a violent tone.

"Sir, you cannot expect me to know of everyone who is displeased, it should be expected that some would dislike"

"DISLIKE! THAT is why I have you around Kagura. YOU are supposed to help bring them to me and be their leader and role model!

"I am sorry sir that I have not been sufficient in carrying out your will my Lord." 

"Are you claiming you are ignorant of this force?" Madura asked with hope in his voice, he turned to Gaku for confirmation but knew that it would be pointless. He had a bewildered look on his face. 'Of course, Kagura is just as strong as he is, if not stronger.' Shaking his head in disappointment and turned back to Kagura with a frustrated frown.

Kagura was still worried but couldn't help savoring the kicked dog look on Gaku's face. 'I shall remember this to cheer me up later.'

"Kagura."

'Uh oh. This doesn't sound good.' Kagura thought.

"This looks very suspicious, very suspicious because Kaname has been gone for almost four days. FOUR DAYS KAGURA! What am I supposed to think? Who else could orchestrate such a rebellion that could help someone escape?"

"Sir please, there is no"

"NO rebellion, well there are NO Kaname, NO trust, and NO answers coming to me from you." Madura looked at the quivering girl who was brought in. "Are you telling me SHE is a liar? Were you lying child?" She shook her head looking at him with light purple eyes that were a little more red than blue.

He turned to look a Kagura. "Are YOU lying Kagura?" She was silent, fear finally reaching her violet eyes. "Well then if I had to be honest I believe Kagura more than you child, forgive me but it seems that I have to kill you now."

"SIR! That is hardly necessary! Please! Maybe we could just lock her up! Don't kill her sir!"

She looked wide eyed from Kagura to Madura waiting for her fate. Madura made a motion and within seconds his guard came in and slit her throat within a blink of an eye and even began to carry her off.

He turned to Kagura with a frown. "I am sorry child but you have disappointed me." With another motion two guards came to her side but didn't kill her. "Take her to the disciplinary cell until I say otherwise."

The last thing she saw as the door shut the light away was Gaku's gleaming smile, and then there was darkness.

'Forgive me Kaname; I was looking forward to hearing your voice.'

-Bleach-

Kaname frowned but he had to admit that he did a good job in finding Yumi Asamoto within moments of his arrival. What was making him frown was the fact that she was totally useless! Freaking out, sure that was understandable but needing surgery! Now who knows how long it will take for her to understand and control her new powers and sharpen her skills before she is needed?

'What was I thinking; these kinds of things are never easy are they?'

She is an unstable person not possibly capable of taking on Madura. How will this work out? Kaname was thinking over and over the troubles his absence was causing Kagura but he was going to come soon, he had too. Ugh! It is this Yumi girl! She is taking forever to get ready. She is in no shape to take on his world. No this is ridiculous, at least once he talks with Kagura he will have some idea what to do next.

Sighing, Kaname goes to the nearest pay phone and types in a series of numbers. Checking his watch he realized that he only needed to wait precisely a single second more and then pressed the final number. Only a second until he hears the perfect tone of Kagura's voice. One more second and then he gets to hear her happy relieved voice and it would be because of him.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Have you found the Beautiful Bow?"

"Who is this?" 'This is not Kagura and this is not good. Remember the plan, if possibly compromised then pretend that you don't know. But, Kagura.'

"The dancer has been taken. Have you found the Beautiful Bow?"

Kaname shivered, so things had not gone according to plan. "Yes, I have located the Beautiful Bow. Report."

"The Bird is more suspicious than usual now. One gone. The crocodile is on the look out. And sir. . . . . I'm sorry."

Click

Kaname wordlessly hung up the phone and left to a park and was found sitting on a park bench.

Uryu jogged up to him breathing heavily. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Kagura."

"What?"

"Our leader of the rebel group was captured and I need to go back and help her before our group collapses and are incapable of resurfacing. Do you know how long we have been working on this rebellion? Years and years. I can't let all that work go to waste! I can't! I can't!"

"Calm down Kaname. Tell me what happened."

"Kagura was captured and Gaku found someone weak enough to give him a clue that it was her. He loathes Kagura. Madura had the informant killed. One of our followers."

"But they betrayed you."

"That's beyond the point. They were scared, probably by Gaku. I can't begrudge them that."

"I see."

"Madura knows that a group could exist, he probably already knew or at least suspected one but never thought that Kagura was behind it until know. He's on to us already and now Gaku is on full alert, minds that are scared and worried tend to be easier for Gaku to read and without Kagura's leadership the group might do something rash and stupid."

Uryu stood there trying to figure out what they should do. He looked at the guy in front of him and frowned. 'I've seen this look before.'

"Oh damn. Here we go again." Uryu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked with an upset look on his face.

Uryu looked at him again and realized the similarity of how he looked with how Ichigo looked when Inoue was taken. 'Great this means that we will probably need to go and do something stupid like storm a place without being prepared and leave really early and probably get hurt and risk our lives yet again. Man, sometimes this stuff gets old.'

"I don't know if you read up on us but we do have some experience with this sort of thing."

"I hope what I've read wasn't over exaggerating, the place she's being kept at is crawling with Madura's unwavering servants along with Gaku and the monsters that follow him. He is way more paranoid than the soul society, if you plan on breaking in, it's going to be hard, not something you can do by force."

Uryu shook his head. "We've followed Kurosaki into some pretty crappy situations with less to motivate us."

Yumi caught up to Uryu and Kaname. "It seems like we'll have to go there earlier than we expected then." She spoke softly with a bemused expression.

"Why? Why would you want to help us?" Kaname asked, confused about their commitment.

Uryu scowled while Yumi put her hands on her hips. "Are you stupid or something?" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses higher up the brim of his nose.

"Yeah, I promised I would help you stop him and it seems like this Kagura of yours is an important person to keep alive."

"We are not doing this for you; we are doing this for Yumi. The only reason you're getting help at all from us is because of her and it will probably be because of us that the soul society will throw in some support."

"Oh I wouldn't think of you actually doing this for me. I'm not even close to being stupid enough to think that you guys actually _like _me." He said with a smile.

"Damn right we don't like you. All you've done since you got here was cause grief and make me a nuisance to all my friends." Yumi said with an angry sigh.

"Now we have to go back to Urahara's and tell everyone what we have to do and work out how to get there and ask for some help from the soul society and probably call on some favors that I was hoping we wouldn't have to call on ever again in our life."

"Damn, this is going to suck isn't it?" Yumi said with a defeated look.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked but she just turned to him with a look of betrayal on her face.

"It is something I can do nothing about and I don't like it one bit. I can't believe you are going to do that to me!" She fussed as she griped her hands tightly.

"How can you be mad at me for not even doing whatever it is yet?" Uryu yelled after her as she stormed away.

'You are going to leave me behind Uryu.' Yumi thought as she felt her heart spasm with unease. She calmed down realizing objectively how they would be correct in leaving her behind in her state, but deep down she felt the weight on her heard grow at the thought of her friends fighting without her.

-Bleach-

Sitting in the back of the room she watched and listened as they made preparations for the battle ahead, the battle that they would fight without her they just didn't realize it yet. In her lap Sora sat and purred keeping her company.

"You know how I feel don't you Sora?" Yumi said as she scratched the black fur behind the ears of the hazel eyed cat. She had followed Yumi to the shop probably to try and relieve the pressure of her heart.

"So we need to send a team to save this Kagura at the least."

"Yeah but should we save some others?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Yeah I agree. Sometimes just the little rebelion helps bring the moral back into the the hearts of the people."

"It would help to have Yumi make her appearence."

"But. . . she"

Yumi sighed and turned to them. "I know. OK. I know, I am too much of a risk for a mision like this. I am too weak, too important to lose in a little cloak and dagger sckirmish like this. No offense, Kagura is an important person, a very important person, but so am I."

"Yumi." 

"I know alright! Man! I hate it so stop looking at me like that!" She said as she stood up and stormed out of the room. Leaving Sora behind and a surprised room of people, Yumi sighed and jumped up to the roof yet again.

Everyone looked out the door and Ichigo started yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Ichigo. She realizes that she needs to stay behind. It's not something many of us in this room is capable of." Urahara said as he held his fan to his face.

"Urahara is right. She must feel terrible about staying behind, I know I would." Rukia said sympatheticly.

"I know how she feels." Orihime said looking at her hands. Everyone turned to her imediately feeling sorry for her. "It doesn't help that you feel sorry for her either. Nobody wants to be pityed."

They all silently looked at the beautiful orange haired girl. "Waiting is uncomfortable. Forgeting is imposible. But not knowing what to do is the worst form of tourture, its enough to drive someone mad."

They all looked at her in surprise. Something so profound yet simple came from her lips, and it was something that she sounded like she knew a lot about. Kaname wondered how such a bubbly timid, air head of a girl have this kind of wisdom.

Uryu nodded and wished that Yumi had stayed long enough to hear Orihime say that. 'I wish she could know that someone understands how she feels.'

He saw how Ichigo went to Inoue's side and offered her a kind smile.

Everyone agreed that Yumi probably needed some time to rest and be alone so they finished up their plans. Uryu looked to Orihime but she was too busy with assuring Ichigo and Tatsuki that she was fine. Turning around he saw that everyone had returned to discussing the finer points of the plan, who was going and what was the main reason for going.

Some had felt that Yumi should had been involved but she probably already knew what was going to be planed and would tell of anything that would go easier if she believed it would help.

'Odd how we all work together and know eachother in a way that saves us time.' Uryu thought as he took count around the room.

Ichigo and Renji listen to the important parts but we all know they are not the thinkers of the group. Funny enough, they know it too and accepts it. Orihime sits quietly and asks questions that pertain to people, If they may need to be healed or what use she could be while Rukia questions the plans and tries to understand to the fullest. Urahara gets the mechanics and is actually the reason we can get to places we need to go. Chad is also a good person to bounce ideas off of while it feels like I may be the one that adds to the plan with Urahara and the others who are more familiar with the place we are invading (in this case Kaname).

Uryu stood and started to wonder about outside the shop. He needed somewhere to think without feeling like he was being watched by his friends.

Yumi seems to fit into her own place here just as well as Tatsuki did when she entered our group. Maybe better. It feels like we completely trust her judgment and ask her for advice. How did she worm her way here with us?

He looked up at the cloudy sky and the setting of the sun. 'Another day has gone and it looks like trouble is just ahead of us again.'

"Hey."

Uryu turned his head to where the voice came from. He was startled because he was so deep in his thoughts but realized that it was just Yumi.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked still on the ground.

"I. I tend to have this thing with heights."

"Really?" He asked as he jumped up and walked over to her side still standing. He looked down on her sitting with her arms griping her legs like a child.

"If you want to know the truth I think better up high on a roof or a tree, somewhere in the sky."

"Many people are. It's a place that not everyone can follow you to which makes it an ideal place to hide away from the world when you need to think."

"But the funny thing is" She said as she gripped her legs tighter looking more like a innocent kid every second. "I'm afraid up here."

"Well that's silly. How can you love heights and be afraid of them at the same time? Isn't that a little redundant?"

"I'm not afraid of heights. I'm afraid of falling."

"Falling? But. I don't understand. If you fall at this height you'll only get hurt, you won't die and I'm sure you won't fall." He said with a small smile. "Us special humans don't exactly fall a lot."

"I don't know Uryu. There is more than one way to fall. Being up this high reminds me of that."

He looked at her and released a giant pent up sigh. It sounded ridiculous especially coming from him.

"What?" Yumi asked surprised by his response.

"Everytime I talk to you lately, you say something profound and deep with wisdom and hidden meanings. It's interesting and such but I have to admit it gets annoying after a while." He said as he finally plopped down next to her.

Yumi blushed and thought about it. "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Uryu turned to her with wide eyes. "No! I! I mean, you don't have to applogize!" Uryu exclaimed as he shook his hands feeling guilty for saying something like that to Yumi at a time like this.

"No you're right. I can be overdramatic sometimes."

"Really I get it. It's situations like these that get to people and start saying things like that. You really are a calm peaceful kind of person."

Yumi looked dumb struck right at his face and for what seemed like an eternity of silence, she bursted out laughing.

"What did I say?" Uryu sputtered, embaresed without knowing the actual reason.

"Nothing, nothing, it's not you. What you said just reminded me of something." She giggled between every few words.

Feeling a little better he decided to ask her what she meant only to receive a sad sort of smile.

"My mother said something to me before I left on a trip once a long time ago." Yumi said as she looked down on her knees and laced her hands together.

"She told me once that I was such an odd child. But of course she knew about my powers then, so naturally I thought she was aluding to them. She informed me that my actual oddity was that at one moment I could be calm, cool and collected, peaceful even. And then! In a flash I could be full of life and emotion, passion and darring! She said it was very much like the oddity in my eyes. The blue eye represents my calm side while the red would be the dangerous one."

Uryu frowned at her, confused as always whenever she opened her mouth. "Me being that overthinking self decided to take it a step further. My eyes turn purple which in the eyes of Madura make sense because he considers me to be some kind of royalty but to me it just represnts my bruised heart."

"Maybe you're both wrong." Uryu said thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"I don't think your eyes are purple. To me they are more of a Violet, the mixture between blue and red. I think it shows your temperance. Your clairity of mind."

They both looked at eachother and Yumi couldn't help but laugh again. "It is silly to look into insignifigant things that intently. What was I thinking taking what she had said so seriously?" She said still laughing.

"It's not that silly." Uryu said smiling at her happiness even if it was only for a moment. "Humans like to look for meaning in nothing. We want to think that we are her for reasons and that things are the way they are for a purpose. It's hard to accept that the world is just a jumble of chaos and were just living in in but who's to say that its not there for a reason hm?"

Yumi tilted her head towards him. "Now who's saying deep profound thoughts?" She said with a teasing smile.

Chuckling Uryu stood. "Yeah, well I hope you're feeling better. Got any insightfull thoughts left for me now?"

He watched her lean back realizing she was out of the hugging herself stance and wondered when that happend. She looked up at the sky and her eyes squinted like she was looking for the right words, trying to grasp the right thoughts."This strain I feel is temporary, it may last for the entire time you're all away facing trouble without me, but soon it will subside and some greater problem will take its place. How's that?"

"Well it's still depressing but at least it means you're prepairing yourself for the future. What am I saying? Of couse you would know more about the future than me." 

"I know as much as you silly. No one can really know the future. Even you know that problems can be worse later on down the line."

"I think you just put down your powers to get everyone to underestimate you."

"Is it working?" Yumi said with a devious smile.

"Maybe." He said as he jumped off the roof.

She was about to look back up at the darkening sky when Uryu said something before he went back inside. "You know Yumi, sometimes the best part in life is getting up everytime we fall."

Smiling she replied "How cliche of you Uryu." And she stuck her tounge out at him.

"I'm sure we're all cliche, everyone has already taken everything and said it already." Uryu said while he wondered how she can be so mature and wise and transform to become this child right before him.

"Well that can't be completely true. That just makes everything we say that's new all the more unique!"

"Maybe it's not what we say but but who says it and how."

She smiled softly but it was a different kind of smile. It touched everypart of her face and made it glow. "And who it's too?"

"Yes, very much who it's too."

-Bleach-

**A/N:This is my 12th chapter as you can see but 12 is my favorite number! I would like to mark this chapter and the time of year for thanking my wonderful reviewers!**

**I shall first thank my very first review EVER, yes people ever, I would say it is like getting your first kiss. (Yumi: What a weirdo, I hope she doesn't mean that. Uryu: No she's just being funny to earn points.) Greyfalcon!**

**Next is someone who really reviewed a lot in the begining and tied for the most reviews on SOAA! They gave me great feedback and advice. It really helped me out because I was unsure of what I was doing then and was worried about my ideas. I really appriceated their reviews and I hope to see them again in the new year. (Yumi: Yeah she's gained a lot of confidence since then. Uryu: True, but she still checks her stats everyday to see if someone reviewed. Me: DO NOT! Yumi: whispers* do to.) Haddrell! Thanks again.**

**The other person who tied for most reviews is Kurisetina! Thanks for your positive encouragement!**

**Thank you Sweet And Deadly, shadowgirl8992, and SasuTenLuvr your reviews made me smile :)**

**EmpressSaix got me to look up some stuff on a thesaurus and I got so much new stuff to work from because I got in to a frenzy of looking up quotes and symbols and well! (Yumi: A long winded thank you isn't it? Uryu: I would have just given a list and said thanks once and be done with it. Me: I just love my reviews, now shut up!) Just wanted to say thank you! The power of one review is very strong. It made me a better writer and made a better story.**

**Thanks to Monk Gyatso for calling my first story ever "remarkable". It gave me the strength to chern out this chapter.**

**And Godess of the Sun! You gave me the best complement ever! **

**Thank you all who read this story! I will continue it and while I don't think it will be excessively long, it may make it to another 12 chapters. (Uryu: Good Lord! 12 more! I don't think I can last that long with her. Yumi: Hm, well it could be fun. Me: at least someone is coming around.) Sigh, though I highly doubt it. (Uryu: I'll hope.)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Riia**


	13. What's going to happen next?

**A/N: Ok readers I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated and I will not give up on this story. Ever. College stuff is getting to me and that's no excuse either but to be honest I was stuck on this chapter for a while. I didn't forget about it. (Well maybe a little) but I was on a reading spree. Lately I've gotten back to DBZ and was reading tons of fanfics for them. **

**Notes: **_(Yumi's thoughts when in another mind set.)_

_ 'Kagura's thoughts'_

_ "When people speak."_

**I realized that it could get confusing sometimes I thought I'd add it since I was confused in the beginning of this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE :( boo.**

* * *

13: What's going to happen next?

_Yumi awoke on the floor of a cold cell next to what appeared to be a red haired girl with shackles around her wrists. Upon a closer look Yumi could tell that something was different about these cuffs that made her shiver. _

_(Who are you? What am I doing here?)_

_"When are you going to let me out of here?" _

_"Not any time soon Lady Kagura."_

_(Kagura? Oh that's who's locked up. The leader of the hidden rebellion in Madura's fractions)_

_"I see."_

_The guard left quietly leaving only a small amount of something that was assumed to resemble food. The girl sighed reaching for the tray._

_Yumi blinked. (What is this? I'm here with her? No. I am just able to move around like I can when I'm looking ahead but . . . I shouldn't be able to do this.) She looked at her hands as she moved them through the girl and frowned, as they made no effect on the red head in front of her. (This is new. I wasn't able to do this before. I wonder what else I can do now?)_

_Kagura looked up and sighed again as she turned away from the food._

_"Kaname, I hope you're ok."_

_Yumi gasped as she was turned into. (Yup, I'm having an out of body experience now.) She thought as she collected herself from being passed through like a ghost by the girl around her age. _

_"I can see why Kaname likes you so much. You are actually very pretty. I wonder what your eye color was before Madura fucked up your DNA?" Yumi tilted her head "I would guess a hazel like color. Yup hazel makes sense, it would have been a lot better than the purple you have now. It totally clashes with your hair."_

_Yumi frowned and sat next to the poor girl. _

_"I know how you feel." She paused as she looked around at her cell. Not very nice for a "Lady". "I'm sorry about what I said before. It wasn't very nice. You have to admit Kaname is kind of annoying though, so I looked for something to be wrong with you. Man, this is weird. I know you can't hear me."_

_Yumi sighed the same time as Kagura._

_"What to do." Again they said it at the same time. Yumi freaked out and jumped up._

_"STOP THAT! Now you're really freaking me out. Like this isn't weird enough."_

_Kagura continued to sit but started to doodle on the ground. _

_"Kaname, have you found her?" she whispered. "Are you coming back? Will I be able to help you?"_

_"Do you know where Kaname is then Kagura?" Said a creepy voice on the other side of the dark bars. _

_Yumi froze in her spot and started to shake uncontrollably. _

_(Madura!) _

_"No my lord, I assure you that if I did know, I would tell you."_

_Yumi turned to look closer at the man who made her life hell. He had a weathered look about him and was smaller than Yumi remembered but then again she was much larger than the 7 year old she was when he changed her life. His hair was thin and a pale brown and his long boney fingers wrapped around the bars. Everything about him screamed sinister to her. She knew it the moment she heard his voice and saw his face when she was a child. Sure he looked fine, an older man that had a simple face that looked happy, that's what other people may have seen but his smile had a malicious layer underneath it. It screamed at her again as he smiled at Kagura but it felt like he was smiling at her again. Again, she felt he gave her a look that brought back horrible memories. He spoke again._

_"You remind me of her you know that?"_

_"Who do you refer to my lord?"_

_"You know don't you?"_

_Sighing, she whispered "You mean Lady Yumi Asamoto don't you sir."_

_"Yes, I am sure you two would be the best of friends, you see she tried to destroy me as well."_

_"Sir. I am not trying to destroy you. You have been everything in my life." She continued to whisper at his harsh voice._

_(I highly doubt that girly, I'm sure he does too.) Yumi thought as she looked at the brave girl and turned back to Madura._

_"Love, I am not stupid. I know you and Kaname cooked something up for me. I can feel the tension everywhere I turn. There is a reason I have lived this long dear. You learn a thing or two after a while."_

_"Sir I"  
_

_"Silence!"_

_Kagura remained silent while Madura looked closer around the room. Yumi's eyes grew wide. (He can't see me. He CAN'T see me. There is no way!) But he followed her slight movements so she stood still._

_"Yumi?"_

_Kagura was shocked by the question. She couldn't believe that the girl was near them now. No! If she was here then Kaname would be here to and she couldn't sense him. But she thought again that this was Yumi Asamoto. If anyone could be there it could be her.  
_

_Madura looked madly at the empty space in the cell. He screamed orders to open it up bolting inside and pushing Kagura aside into the floor. He kept getting closer and closer to Yumi. She couldn't help but fear him and the proximity. No matter how she tried to reason that he couldn't see her and he couldn't do anything to her she couldn't help but cower away from him even in this state. _

_"No, stay away!" Yumi couldn't help but choke out._

_"I can sense you my dear." He said as he looked into her. "I may not be able to see you but I know you are there. It is almost time to reclaim you now is it?"_

_Madura's eyes were wild and insane creating more terror inside her mind. Why, how? That was all she could wonder as he burned holes into her face._

_She saw his eyes in sharp clarity. Before she screamed and closed her own eyes, she saw that his were purple as well._

_"I am apart of you."_

* * *

-Bleach-

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Yumi's cat Sora screeched from the surprise and ran out of Yumi's bedroom. She hyperventilated in her bed and tried to calm herself down. She was afraid that someone would come rushing to her side but she remembered where she was.

'I'm not at Urahara's anymore.'

She sighed and went to take a shower to wash the sweat off her. The whole time she contemplated the actual mechanics of her powers.

"What was that? It was different than before."

She leaned her head against the wall. 'It was like I was there at that moment. Not like before. I couldn't tell what was happening before. When did that happen?' She continued to work her way through what happened as she wrapped her hair in a towel and started to get ready for her last day of school for a while.

'After today, we'll be at war. Then there is no turning back.' She mused as she got on her bike starting the engine.

Riding down the streets to Karakura High, she saw flashes in the back of her mind. Flashes of people with purple eyes being tortured and the cackles of a deranged person fluttered in her ears. It was a weird layer over another, like she could still see and focus on her bike but see the visions too. The more she absorbed the more she focused on it till she barely realized that she almost slammed into a parked car.

"SHIT!"

"Hey watch where you're going girl!"

"Sorry! Sorry." Yumi exclaimed as she pulled over to the side to collect herself.

'What's wrong with me?' Closing her eyes, Yumi decided to block this weird new ability out of her mind like she was taught. Opening them again she frowned and decided to focus on the mundane task of driving a motorcycle to keep her focused on staying alive.

Arriving at school at a reasonable time she sighed and took the helmet off her head. She put it on the handlebars and gazed into her reflection. She tilted her head, a coppery brown lock of hair slid down her cheek and her forehead wrinkled as her thin eyebrows met in concentration.

'What I saw felt like the present. I haven't been able to see the present before. It wasn't the future; the future feels different, uncertain. That was happening at that moment.' Yumi's frown deepened as she pondered further. 'Every time I have had a part of my power sealed for better control it is because it has grown and when I looked closer and train I learn it is because I have a new ability. Maybe this is that new ability.'

Sighing, Yumi pushed back her bangs and looked back at her helmet once again at her frowning face reflecting back at her.

"Yumi?"

She turned to see Uryu and frowned a little.

'He is going to go and fight with the others while I stay behind.'

"Yes Uryu?"

"Is everything ok?"

Turning back to her helmet seeing her reflection scowling back at her she replied "No." and grabbed her bag before she quickly pushed herself inside the school.

She missed his worried expression that flashed for a second after the left, but it quickly disappeared as he followed the rest of the students inside for the last day of class before spring break.

'No, everything is not alright.'

* * *

-Bleach-

After the bell rang, students cheered for the bliss freedom from school that was about to commence. The sounds of ruffling bags and the excited chatter of whose and what's that were happening when permeated all the halls of the school. Farewells and plans were quickly being made as a wish to go home and neglect the course work that was assigned by the teacher.

Yumi stayed behind to acquire the last of her work and to turn in the rest she finished while she was 'Sick' and away from school.

"I am glad you got to return to school one last time before break and that you are better Asamoto. It would have been a shame to be sick during spring break. Time with friends and such but don't forget to complete the rest of the work for me and your other classes."

"Yes sensei."

"Asamoto? Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Hai Sensei, I am just wishing to get out of here you know?"

"I understand. Well go and enjoy your break Asamoto."

Yumi nodded and left the room giving her a wave and continued to follow the sounds of happiness out of the empty hallways. Littered with paper and such, Yumi watched the floor silently and looking to see what would happen next. The whole day she's been trying to figure out her new power and she knew that with practice she would understand soon enough. Avoiding running into doors and stumbling over her feet, she made her way to her bike where she was met with the view of her friends surrounding it. Waiting for her.

"There you are! What took you so long Yumi-Chan?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long does it to get some school work?"

"Yes, actually it does Ichigo." Yumi responded with a smile.

"So everybody! What are we doing this break?" Asano leaped with glee. "Swimming at the beach sounds fun right? RIGHT!"

Everyone looked around and then shook their heads.

"No. You guys aren't doing this to me again are you? Like last year? Keeping me out of everything."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Uryu said with a knowing smirk.

"You know what I'm saying! You all SAY that you have plans out of town but I know ok. I know!"

"Why would we do that to you?" Tatsuki said as she started homeward and looked at the group with a glance that said 'We'll talk later.'

"See THAT RIGHT THERE. Look at me and tell me that it didn't just happen."

"What?" Chad says as he begins to leave with his bag over his back. Gives them a wave and a nod.

"ARRG Are you kidding me!"

"Mr. Asano, calm down really. By the way I have plans too so I'll see you next week."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

Uryu relishes his torture while Yumi pokes him in the rib and gives him a look that says 'That's not very nice.'

He smiles back at her while the others all leave one by one making Asano even more exasperated by the time he turns to Yumi and chokes out a question.

"How about you Yumi? Just you and me?" He asks with little hope.

The multicolored eyed girl just awkwardly messes with her long hair as she mumbles out a generic excuse.

"I should have figured. You and Ishida are probably planning to do something together hm? No room for Keigo Asano."

Uryu blushed "That's ridiculous. What would make you think that?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. See you two next week."

Yumi and Uryu watched him sulk out the gates of the school leaving the two of them there with very few other people around.

"So were leaving today aren't we?" Yumi asked with a foreboding tone.

"I wish you wouldn't say things that way. It really freaks me out."

"Sorry, I can't really help it. I just get these weird vibes that I can tell something bad is going to happen and lately it just keeps getting worse and worse and worse. I've never felt anything this bad before."

Uryu looked at her with a worried glance. "You do appear pale today."

"It's this vibe. My body knows something terrible is about to happen but I can't do anything about it." She sighed defeated.

Uryu decided that he didn't like this defeated side of her. He didn't like her appearing to crumble under pressure. It just didn't seem right.

"Shouldn't you be heading out now?" Yumi continued with a weak smile and added "Or do you need a ride?"

Quickly Uryu turned away to hide his embarrassment and just calmly replied.

"You know when to meet right?"

He turned in time to see her nod and put her helmet on. Part of him wanted to say something to her but he knew that nothing that he said would make much of a difference to how she felt. Everything seemed to crash into a constant avalanche of bad occurrences since she came into their lives. But her life seemed normal in comparison to his before he came to Karakura. Maybe it was this place that attracted all this attention for them. 'Maybe I should just move.' He waved as he continued to walk and decided to go home and prepare.

* * *

-Bleach-

Sure he already got together some things but for some reason he had to recheck and make sure that he had all the tools he needed. There was no point to not being as prepared as he could so he packed some of his own experiments into his bag and was careful to include anything that would be of use even if it meant he would have to take some of the things from Ryuken Ishida. 'Like I care if it hinders him at all. Some father.'

"What are you doing?"

'Speak of the Devil.' Uryu thought as he turned to meet the gaze of the intimidating man that scared most but only brought out a worse side in him.

"Nothing."

"It looks like you are going some where. Care to share?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're not going to disappear off with soul reapers again are you? Or is this for another reason?" He said with an amused tone.

"I won't be here for a while so don't bother worrying, oh but how silly of me you never worry."

The white haired speckled man frowned even further, be it for the response or the objects Uryu was taking with him, the young man had no idea.

"Look, I'm not stupid but it is true that I don't care for your actions. Just don't bring your problems to me later. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"That will never happen ever again."

"That girl must be something else."

"What girl?" Uryu asked trying to be calm.

"You know, the new one. But I assume that instead of doing this for your friends I think you might just be doing this for her."

"That is ridiculous." He said with a quiet voice noting the time and how it quickly was time to go.

"Is she you're friend? Because it was a very short time so I don't know how she got so close to you. What could she have possibly done, you couldn't have fallen for looks so easily could you."

Uryu began to fume inside. 'Why is this man always capable of making me lose control?'

"She can't be that special to you. It seems silly to risk everything for nothing,"

"It's not nothing!"

Silence rang through the room punctuated by white haired man's smirk.

"So she is important."

Silence continued from Uryu as he tried to put together how he was put in this situation yet again. He was sticking his neck out there again. Was it for nothing?

'No it was important. This fight is important, just like all the other ones. None of them were unimportant and all were fought for a reason. I was there for a reason.' Turning to his father, Uryu glared and sent him an important message.

'I have my reason and I am going. It's good enough and I don't need you to tell me otherwise.'

Through the silence and the look in his eye, Ryuken seemed to have figured it out and accepted what his son was about to do. There was nothing he could do but perhaps ridicule and announce I told you so vibes when it all goes to hell like it always does for him.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to feel upset if you die. I wont come running."

Clipping the belt into place, Uryu finished the last of his packing and left swinging the pack over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want you to." He whispered as he left.

* * *

-Bleach-

Yumi sat staring at her reversed reflection in her helmet. She could sense the people in the park walking by as she sat alone on the bench not far from her bike nor the shop she planned to head to.

She watched as her hair blew around her face and stared at herself. Thinking.

'I have to bend. I have to let go of this worry, let go of the depression I feel about this. I can't stand tall. I have to bend with this wind. I have to let go of this worry and believe that everything will work out.'

Thinking this though meant absolutely nothing. She couldn't change her worrying. She couldn't hide her discomfort for being left behind or her fear of losing her friends. The more she realized this the more her eyebrows quenched together. She couldn't help but try out her new power; she wanted to see what everyone was doing right now. Maybe she wont be able to know their thoughts but maybe she could feel the comfort whatever that may be. Sure it was ridiculous but something made her feel like it would help her out, make her want to go and start what was going to be a long week.

Without waiting much longer, Yumi closed her eyes and released her third seal on her eyes. With the practice she's had over the last couple of hours, she has grown already so much better. It lasted for only a moment but when she opened her eyes she found herself next to the person she was thinking of.

Uryu was walking quietly while a ghost like Yumi followed beside him. She watched his face intently and somehow it made her feel better.

He looked determined to her. He appeared concentrated on something ahead of him. She went to reach for his shoulder for some reason but flinched away once she realized what she was doing.

'What is my problem? Why am I here? Why am I doing this?'

She gasped when he stopped moving and appeared deep in thought. She blushed hopeing that he couldn't tell that she was there. She wondered why she was there instead of elsewhere.

"Why not Orihime? Or Ichigo? Chad or anyone. Why you Uryu?" The transparent Yumi said aloud.

"Why her?"

Yumi couldn't get him, ever. What did he mean? Her? Some other girl? Something inside her rumbled at the thought.

'What? I'm . . jealous? Jealous of nothing? If I'm jealous that means I. . .'

She looked at Uryu as he started to walk again. He started heading in a different direction.

'I like him. I really like him.'

Yumi kept following him but she suddenly realized that he was walking in her direction. It wasnt till she saw herself sitting on the bench just as she had been when she left that she thought that maybe she should go back and meet him there. When he kneeled in front of her she changed her mind.

"Yumi, are you alright? I noticed your spiritual pressure spiked a while ago."

She watched as he sighed and sat next to her body on the bench.

"You really shouldn't leave your body alone like this in a public place." He frowned and in an angry tone he added "Someone could hurt you."

"I didn't think of that." Yumi said as she tilted her head and observed him closer.

"Yumi?" He said as he touched her shoulder. "We really need to get going. I don't know what your doing but you should hurry up. It's kind of bothering me."

She realized that she couldn't feel his hand on her shoulder. She really was vulnerable in this state. Sealing up her power, she returned to her body. And she was exhausted.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Uryu clearly. Half lidded she slowly breathed in and out.

"Are you ok?" He asked with worry seeping through.

"I." she stopped short, "I really shouldn't go along. I see that clearly now."

He looked at her softly. He was assuming that she had looked ahead to a disaster caused by her and touched her shoulder again claiming her attention.

"Yumi, it is the right choice. Don't worry ok?"

Closing her eyes again she sighed and tried to collect her energy.

"I really am weak." Opening them she smiled at Uryu unable to completely hide her worry from him "But when you come back I will be stronger and you wont be able to stop me then."

"That's what I want to hear. We better get going though."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She slowly got up and he really realized how weakened she was from what happened recently.

"This must be what you are talking about hm?" Uryu said quietly as they made their way to her bike.

"Yeah. Do you want a ride?" She said with a weak giggle as she lifted a second helmet she always had on the side for no reason, that is until now.

"Umm, you sure that's safe?" Uryu said as he turned paler at the thought of crashing.

Outright laughing, Yumi handed the helmet to him and put her own on. For some reason he grabbed it and looked at her dumbstruck.

"Well come on. Put it on." She said with a smile before she shut the shield of her sleek black helmet revealing only his reflection and her protruding curls beneath.

He looked down on the helmet she handed him and scrutinized its bright red color and odd shape compared to the more aesthetically pleasing one on her beautiful head.

'Wait, no I didn't think that.'

"Come on it'll look cute on you!" She giggled. She saw him frown and stopped. "If you want I'll switch with you." With a smile she added after she removed her helmet, "I'll look cute in anything."

He gave her a squinted stare and she rolled her eyes as she put on the helmet. "If you want me to be honest" She said when she plopped the goofy looking thing on her head "this was the next best looking helmet at the store."

'That got a smile out of him. I like his smile.' She thought warmly.

He got on carefully. She laughed again. Looking at her hands firmly griped on the handlebars she realized that she had no idea what was going to happen, and she liked it.

"I don't know what's going to happen." She whispered.

"Well that's not reassuring. Good thing Uraharas is not far from here."

"Ok you know what give that helmet back, you can walk."

"Lets just get this over with."

"You asked for it." She said with an evil grin.

'Time to use a little bit of that foresight for a little fun for once.'

* * *

-Bleach-

"That was uncalled for Yumi! I am never riding with you ever again! That was an one time thing!"

This is what the others could hear through the doors of the shop while Yumi's cackle of delight at Uryu's expense bounces through the halls to reach their ears.

"No this is not funny Yumi!."

"What are you two talking about?" Kaname asked angrily.

"You should have seen his face!" She laughed remembering how she scared him by speeding into ongoing traffic having a little fun at seeing him freak out behind her.

"You're insane."

"No I am just sure of myself." She laughed.

Urahara entered the room and started to usher them all in the deeper areas of his shop "While I enjoy hearing you all have fun and such, we really need to get to the soul society."

Yumi sighed and walked up to meet the group. Having never been to the soul society and while she knew how it worked she kind of was filled with wonder at what it would be like.

Uryu turned to her and frowned, obviously still upset about the whole 'bike' thing.

"Its not that exciting." He muttered with a scathing voice.

"Alright. I get it. No more fun bike rides for you."

"FUN!" He bursted out at her.

Yumi just stood there with a dreamy smile on her face.

"WHat, what are you looking at?" He ended with a small voice.

"Nothing its just."

"Just what Yumi?" Tatsuki asked while the others looked on at the scene before Rukia opened the gate.

"Memories. I'm trying my best to remember this, what you're doing for me." She said looking at the others.

"Well" Rukia said with a kind voice. "Are you ready to see the soul society?"

Sighing, Yumi's face turned to stone as she faced the gate that was now appearing. A gate to where she will reside for quite some time. A whole other world she has only seen through the eyes of others.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that they nodded and headed to the white light of the gate.

The next thing she heard was a deep voice greeting her on the other side.

"Welcome to the Soul Society Miss Asamoto."

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N: Whoo. Well got that done. Long story short I lost my flashdrive and well my wallet too. Sucks to be me now but whatever. **

**Sorry.**

**Riia**


	14. Time for Science

**A/N: Lets get started :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I think I own Yumi. "The hell you do girly!" Your right you belong to Uryu. *blushes* "Do not." Well I really don't own anything else.**

* * *

14: Time for Science

"Welcome to the Soul Society Miss Asamoto." said the pale Captain as the teen came to view behind the group that frequented their home. Beside him stood his flamboyant long time friend and captain.

"Well you never said she was so pretty! Hello there I am the captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku. It is very nice to meet you!" He said as he shook her hand.

Yumi gave a smile but it was a little put out by the niceties. She glanced around at the others to see if it was really ok to trust this person who seemed so overbearing in personality. Upon her quick glance over she saw enough to make her smile generally. Renji and Ichigo rolled their eyes which gave her the idea that this was normal while Rukia and Orihime simply smiled reassuringly. While that was enough for her to get a feel of how to react to the captains she couldn't help but notice Uryu's little twinge that appeared to mean he was upset towards the man holding her hand. But why?

Before she could get more into this line of thinking she was distracted by a shorter woman hitting the captain's head with a large book.

"Captain, that is quite enough. This is important so stay focused."

Rubbing his head he turned to the speckled woman "Oh Nanao chan! That wasn't very nice to do to your handsome captain."

Sighing the raven haired lieutenant turned to Yumi. "I am sorry Miss Asamoto. My captain doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable by being so overbearing." With another movement she smacks his hand aside from trying to hold her own.

"My cute lieutenant, why are you so cruel?"

"Oh. It's alright, I guess." Yumi felt awkward enough. New people can be hard to deal with, or at least that is what Yumi was thinking.

"I am sorry, I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13. I am here to escort you to your quarters for your stay here while Rukia, Renji and Ichigo go meet with the Captains. Shunshu will escort you there and I will meet you all after I see the rest of you off."

Yumi squinted and tilted her head. She knew something was up but she complied.

"Well, what the hell?" Tatsuki asked after Captain Ukitake left. "What makes us incapable of being brought into this issue?" She said angrily.

Orihime smiled weakly. "Well Tatsuki, they are soul reapers. They are bound to the soul society and their rules."

Uryu glared at his tea. "You see what there doing? They are going to deliberate on this before they put anything into the cause, Ichigo isn't going to be too happy about it."

"This is why we didn't go straight to them." Kaname murmured. "We need to help Kagura."

Yumi frowned and was upset like Uryu was. She didn't like not being in control. She decided she was going to help these people and she was going to do it no matter what. She wanted to corporate with the soul society but like all societies they have a system that doesn't always come through in times of need. They keep in mind what is best for their people instead of what's good for everyone considered.

Take the Quincys for example, and she turned to look at Uryu. Instead of Quincys it could be people infected by Madura, instead of Uryu it would be Yumi. 'Poor Uryu. Ugh what is wrong with me!' She shouldn't pity him, he wouldn't like it. She knew because she wouldn't like it either.

Focusing back on societal issues she decided to hope this would work out. Normally she would have checked out what could have happened already but her over use of her powers recently caused her to not want to.

'Passing out right now wouldn't be the best idea.'

She decided to try and at least say something positive to balance out her negative feelings.

"It's a system that works for a reason. Sure they are talking about it amongst themselves but that is just for formalities. We trust Rukia, Renji and Ichigo and they will properly present our side as good as we can maybe even better seeing as they know how the soul society works better than we do. And if they don't then it means nothing, I'll still help stop Madura."

"You mean we, right Yumi?" Tatsuki said angrily

"If you still feel like it then sure." She said as she looked about the paper walls and calming water sounds about outside. Funny enough, while she looked to be calm outside, the soothing sounds weren't reaching her inside.

"Yumi, it would be silly to go about by yourself in you state." Chad added.

"While that is true, the trouble I could cause is enough to get the soul societies attention. Either way they look at it, they will have to get involved, all they have to do is decide how."

"Now we simply have to wait." Uryu said as he sipped his drink.

Funny enough, the discussion was going just about the way Yumi imagined it to be.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Sir we have seen substantial proof of what they say to be true." Rukia voiced.

"Are you certain?"

Ichigo had stayed silent throughout the most of it mostly because he was told by Rukia to shut it unless he felt necessary, but the constant doubting was very annoying to him. But silent he stayed as well as he could as he watched the meeting continue.

"Head Captain, we have seen the threat. It is very reminiscent of the Bounts and the Arrancar." Renji announced.

"Have you actually seen this so called threat?" Soi fon asked. "And how come we haven't noticed the threat before?"

"Well many can be hidden from us as we have seen throughout the years." Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed icily. He believed the three as they have proven their honesty and accurateness with the time he has known them.

Many of the captains found it hard to not believe them seeing as they have a witness and physical proof in the form of two human beings. What they had a problem with was the unknown of all of it. The losses they will have if they strike with the wrong amount of force. What to do and when. These are all the questions they thought up as they watched the two soul reapers give their report.

"Head Captain, we have thought that maybe it will be best to send a preemptive group. Not a complete attack but one that will feel out the situation and give accurate accounts of this place and their forces. We have information on a report from the witness Kaname that a leader of a rebellion against the head and cause of the whole problem Madura has been captured. It seems we need to act now."

"I think we need to deliberate on this more." The head captain said as he griped his staff and closed his wrinkled eyes weathered by the many years he's lived and battles he's faced.

Ichigo decided to say something because he couldn't hold it any more. He had gotten smarter though. He knew how this worked. They had rules that held them back from doing what was right sometimes but he knew as he had seen many times that they are good people underneath. That didn't mean though that he had to hold back what he thought. He couldn't change who he was.

"They are people who don't have that much time. I get that we can't send an all out attack but we have to help them. We can't leave them or this girl to be killed for trying to help others. This guy needs to be stopped. Why not now?"

"Ichigo." Ruika looked at him with warning but he gave her a look that told her he knew what he was doing.

"Here's what's happening. We are telling you what we are going to do. I can promise you this. Yumi Asamoto and Kaname are going to go after this Madura guy and try to save the leader of the resistance Kagura. Yumi is our friend and we are not going to leave her to fight alone. I can't speak for Rukia or Renji but I know the rest of us are going to help Yumi. This guy is a threat to the soul society and so many other people so either you deal with it now with us or you wait until he gets his group under control and is a worse threat."

Silence echoed through the room as his words sunk in. The only thing you could hear was his footsteps as he left the room of stunned Captains.

Many shook their heads and a few had a small smile tugging on their lips. Of course they knew they had to join now.

"It seems we have much to deliberate on."

Sighs reverberate through the room. Leave it to Ichigo Kurosaki to drag another problem to them.

* * *

-Bleach-

"Ichigo is coming back now." Chad said as he felt his spiritual pressure head towards them.

"I feel him too. I think he is alone though. Does that mean that the deliberation went bad?" Orihime asked with worry.

"Not necessarily." Uryu said holding on to hope. "It is Ichigo, he probably was yelling at them or something and stormed off for effect."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Tatsuki said as she plopped on the ground next to Orihime and closed her eyes.

Just after a little while Ichigo came into the room and plopped on the other side of Orihime while sighing.

"So idiot, how'd it go?" Tatsuki said while looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I kinda just stormed out after I said my piece. There wasn't any really any other reason I needed to be there."

"I told you so." Uryu said.

Yumi giggled which finally got a smile out of the Quincy.

After a while of planing of what to do if they do or do not help amongst themselves, Rukia and Renji burst in the room and both lift their foot up and step on Ichigo's face.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking storming out of that meeting like that!" Rukia bellowed while she stomped on his head for every other word.

Renji reflecting her exact movements yelled at him as well. "Are you stupid or something? Do you think we would leave you all behind AGAIN!" He accented his words by slamming his foot harder into his face.

Of course this bashing didn't last long mostly due to the fact that Orihime begged for them to stop but Yumi and Uryu couldn't help but at least giggle a little in the background. Obviously some of them just laughed out rightly but still, the bashing stopped.

"I don't want to stop this fun but what is going on!" Kaname yelled. The only thing going through his mind is Kagura and his need to save her.

Everyone became serious really wondering how the captains decided to move on the problem.

Smiling weakly Rukia sighed with relief "Luckliy the Head Captain agreed with us and is willing to help."

Yumi was skeptical though. "What's the catch?"

"You have to stay here and it will take about a day to get everything together. We will leave tomorrow night."

"Yumi, tomorrow is soon enough I think." Uryu said turning to her and looking at her closer. He realized she looked a little upset and he couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Orihime asked.

At that moment Captain Ukitake came with a smile. "Well everything seemed like it turned out ok."

"Thank you very much for supporting us Captain." Rukia said as she bowed respectfully.

"Well, it wasn't just myself but you're very welcome. It certainly appears to be a cause worth supporting."

He turned to Yumi and Kaname who he politely smiled to. "I hope we can be of some help. You all can stay here at my Squad for tonight while we figure out our plan."

"Thank you." Kaname and Yumi said.

* * *

-Bleach-

"We are asking you two to stay behind." Ichigo said while looking away from Tatsuki's face.

"What do you mean we can't come along!" Tatsuki screamed at Ichigo waking Yumi up who was only a few rooms down.

"Tatsuki san please be quiet." Chad said. "You'll wake Yumi san up and she needs her rest."

"It can't be because me and Orihime are girls because Rukia is going!"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki chan but someone has to stay with Yumi chan and make sure she doesn't do something stupid like come after us. She also needs someone to protect her." Rukia said worryingly.

"I don't get it. Yumi can protect herself." Orihime said. "And she is in the soul society she should be safe enough."

"She also needs friends here Orihime." Uryu murmured. "I don't think she should be left here alone. Even though we trust the people here she does not. She also needs to be protected from this place as well as they need to be protected from her."

"I think you and Tatsuki are best to take care of her here." Rukia said.

Tatsuki had her arms crossed and was looking away from them. "What would make you think that?"

"Because you are strong Tatsuki. You won't take any nonsense from anyone and Orihime is too nice and well known by those in charge to be disregarded." Uryu answered.

"We are doing this for Yumi. We are not belittling either of you. Both of you would be useful in this but we need you both more here." Chad sighed.

"If it is for Yumi then alright. I'll stay." Orihime said nodding.

They all turned to Tatsuki while she glared back. Violently sighing, she gave up. "All right! All right. Ill stay but only because of Orihime and Yumi."

Yumi was upset that her friends thought she couldn't handle a new place but she realized that it would be nice to have a couple of familiar faces and that it would be useful.

She didn't realize how right she was.

* * *

-Bleach-

Uryu had woken up and was getting ready for the day. He had felt the area where most of his friends were and was attempting to heading there when he noticed that Yumi was walking there herself.

When didn't he start to notice Yumi's spiritual pressure? Wasn't it always incapable of being felt before? If he remembered correctly he started to be able to feel Yumi after her surgery with her seals. What did that mean?

On his way there he thought on these questions. If he had to guess, he would say that Yumi was maybe having a hard time controlling her new powers but did she really grow that much? Has she gained so much more strength in just a few months she's been here? Was it causing her pain?

When he walked into the room he saw how upset she looked and he wasn't quite sure why. She said she was resolved to stay in the soul society so why was she so upset?

Uryu wasn't the only one that noticed how visibly upset Yumi was. Kaname was also worried about what was happening, he was mostly worried about Kagura but seeing Yumi upset wasn't making him feel any better.

"Yumi sama, are you alright?" He said with worry.

"I have a bad feeling." she said as she stared at the door like waiting for something to happen.

Uryu didn't like it when she said that. When she had these 'feelings' something bad would happen around them and pretty soon too.

As if on cue the door sung open to reveal Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku followed by a small researcher from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He shyly smiled at both Yumi and Kaname.

"Hello. My name is Rin Tsubokura."

"No." Yumi said with venom in her voice.

The little researcher looked terrified. By the way they made this task sound, he though it would have been easy and with the captains there he thought it would be safe but now he was seriously considering why he didn't run away from the task before.

Both captains looked surprised. From what they have seen and heard from her, she was a polite girl and they were surprised to hear her instant disapproval before the question was even asked.

"But why?" Ukitake asked after recovering from her response.

"I will not be studied. I refuse to allow that man to do any experiments on me." She stated violently.

Neither captain were used to being spoken to that way. They weren't used to Yumi's ability to see things coming but they could tell she was really upset.

"Yumi chan. We need some information on how both of your powers work if we want to take the enemy on. Why are you so upset?"

"What the hell is going on!" Ichigo was tired of feeling out of the loop.

He wasn't the only one who was confused. Uryu couldn't understand why Yumi was so upset. It didn't help that she didn't let them ask the question first but he had an idea of what was going on.

"I refuse. Kaname can do what he wants but I will not be treated like an experiment. Not again." With that Yumi stormed out.

"What just happened?" Tatsuki asked.

Kaname frowned and looked down. "You don't understand do you?"

They all looked to the young man weathered from experiences well beyond his 16 years. His purple eyes showed how pained he was.

"You see, we are treated like animals. Test subjects that are only a means to an end. Once you've gone through that system, I would imagine one would be weary of any tests of any kind. No matter who its from."

With that he calmly started to leave. "I have no problem with your test but if you want an accurate account I would suggest you convince Yumi san to participate in anyway possible. If you need me I will be in the room I stayed in preparing for the fight through meditation." With that he left.

"Why do I feel like a jerk?" Uryu said as he left the silent room to go find Yumi.

* * *

-Bleach-

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi growled at the screen in front of him. Apperently sending that shrimp to get his newest interest wasn't a great idea.

"Come on. All I want to do is dissect her! It can't be that big of a deal."

The previously called shrimp was cowering in the corner from his captains outburst at him coming back empty handed. The only thing that kept him alive was the fact that the captain of squad 8 had accompanied him on his errand.

_"Um well sir."_

_"Where is she? I don't have all day." Said the impatient scientist.  
_

_"She refused and um."_

_"What!" His bug like eyes bulged in impatience.  
_

_The flamboyant captain decided to finish the report for the little researcher. "She practically ran away and we have some people looking for her."_

_"Why in the world would she do that?"_

_"Maybe she thought you would do something rash like dissect her or something. You WOULDN'T try to dissect her would you?" He said raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.  
_

"What's wrong with dissecting someone? I'll simply put her back together again. Maybe even better than she was before." He mumbled. "Honestly, people are so sensitive."

Still he continued to type in his profile of his newest subject, Yumi Asamoto.

"Hm, Let's see, human, I would guess that she is 177 cm in height. She has some muscle so I will guess she is about 66kg. Brown hair. Hm. I will need some more information on this new type of people. I will hold that Pink Haori wearing Captain to his word. He better get this human girl to comply to some form of study."

"Father. The Captain of squad 8 Shunsui Kyoraku has informed us on Yumi Asamoto's whereabouts."

"About time Nemu. So much time has been wasted on this child already instead of figuring out how she ticks."

"Sir, he said there was a catch and that they were all coming here."

"Yes girl I feel them coming quite clearly. Fools, what makes them think that they can just... NEMU You are dismissed until they arrive. I need some time to myself for a moment."

"Yes Sir." Said the manufactured lieutenant and exited the compound waiting for the party's arrival.

"Yumi Asamoto. How will you work?"

* * *

-Bleach-

"Hello. Please come this way." Said the monotone lieutenant.

Yumi looked positively disgusted at the building. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was going to happen in here. She knew that this guy was a hardcore scientist. He doesn't care so much for the soul society, but what it can give him and his studies.

She continued to walk beside Uryu who was watching her with her eyes closed. He was worried about her reaction to this but it was necessary. He understands though. He hates Kurotsuchi with a passion but he needs him and the soul society needs him for his ability.

Captain Kyoraku noticed this though and looked at his lieutenant with a smile.

"What is it sir?" Ise Nanao asked.

"Nothing Nanao chan. I will speak on it later."

The large group continued down the hallway heading towards the room set up for Yumi and Kaname's evaluation. Yumi was preparing herself for whatever this captain was going to throw her way. There was no way she was going to do anything that would cause more pain for others like it did with Madura.

Before the captain opened his mouth though Yumi spoke.

"You will not take my blood."

Kurotsuchi's eyes bugged out. "And why ever not?" He said trying to be polite but it wasn't working out well.

"You will not take my blood. It's what Madura is after. Kaname has consented to you to take his blood, it means little to him, but you will not take mine. That is final."

"You.. You.. Insufferable little speck! How can I work this way! Restrictions only hinder me and my science!" He turned to two of the oldest captains in the Seireitei thinking that he was going to get his way. That this mere child could not possibly have this power after hardly a day of arriving here.

He was disappointed.

"Old man Yama said that he agrees with her point of view and that as long as she complies needed information then he has no problem."

"Surely that is reasonable Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

"No. This is ridiculous." He mumbled. "Is there anything you will do girl?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded and opened them once again. "I will use my powers in front of you. I will explain them better than Madura could ever know and.. . " Closing her eyes again she frowned. "If you are good I will let you scan my brain. But that is all. You may observe and scan. No poking of anything. Nothing that you could do to replicate my DNA signature or anything of the sort."

"You can still take my blood sample, It will be all you need to see what everyone else in Madura's army has. It is all that is really important." Kaname added.

Yumi gave him a warning look. She didn't like that he would even get a hold of Kaname's blood but it was his choice. Turning to face the Scientist with an angry glare she knew that this was her choice.

"Don't come up with any loop holes or funny ideas. I'll figure them all out."

"Really? All of them?" He said as a challenge.

"I won't lose. I never do unless I want to."

"Even by force?"

"Kurotsuchi!" Ukitake exclaimed.

Shunsui Kyoraku walked right up to him and gave him his most dangerous look. "Yumi chan is a guest. You will not force her to do anything."

"I don't answer to you Kyoraku." The modified Captain spoke with arrogance.

"No," His short lieutenant said as she came to his side calmly "you answer to the soul society and the rulings of the Seireitei, that means you do what Head Captain Yamamoto orders."

Silence gave through as if the slightest sound would shatter the room and every person in it. The non-soul like people felt awkward in the situation and desperately wanted to leave but even moving their feet would create the sound that would shake the room to the core.

"Fine, I've wasted enough time." The president said turning to Yumi with a glint in his eye's, or at least that's what it looked like, they might have been his eyes. Who knows?

Yumi took his stare on with an intensity of her own. She wasn't going to show weakness or let something terrible happen if she could help it.

He and his daughter started putting on sensors on her temples and in the middle of his explanation she interrupted. "Don't even think about it."

"What is that? I will follow your boundaries." He said as he eyed the captains.

"My hair will not show you what you need. You may be able to track me but you won't get anything from it because the hair follicles are dead and I know for certain that the cells have to be alive." Yumi quickly, with accuracy grabbed his arm. "And you won't prick me with those needles either. The ones you prepared before we came in here? You know" She said as she gripped his arm harder. "the one with the 'data gathering Bacterias'. I told you very clearly. No pricking."

Uryu smiled at her obvious display of rebellion. He really hated the guy especially for how he 'studied' Quincy's and because the mad scientist just smiled at her show of abilities.

"You're creepy you know that?" She said as she layed down "Now be good or I'll change my mind and keep to myself. Explain this to the rest of them so they get it ok?"

He smiled even more terrifying at her. "Girl, I will find ways to terrify you just you wait, you will be wishing all I did was take some blood."

She laughed at him and this exchange really creeped the rest of the spectators out. "Don't worry. I've seen the most terrifying things people have come up with. Nothing you do could ever crack me." The scary part of this was that she really believed it. They couldn't imagine what she's seen.

Turning to the audience he started to explain. "This scanner shows how her mind works while at rest and then we will see the result with the test subject when she uses her 'abilities'."

Yumi stayed still and breathed evenly. She couldn't stop from shaking ever so slightly that some couldn't miss it.

"You must be frightened. You talk so big but then you shake when nothing is being done to you. What a silly human." The Captain said as he documented every beep and reading from her mind.

Yumi opened her eyes and glared at him and was going to yell at him until Uryu started to talk to her.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

She then snapped at him. "Of course I'm fine Uryu, I'm just on a slab here being 'Studied' like an animal." But she looked over at him and her eyes softened. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"Well this is strange." The scientist said as his eyes were glued to the monitor.

"What strange like you or strange like interesting?" Ichigo sighed under his breath

"I am not strange Ichigo Kurosaki." He retorted.

"So what is it Captain Kurotsuchi?" Rukia asked worried for her new friend.

"She has a lot of brain activity for just sitting there and doing nothing but talking." His lieutenant answered when her father wouldn't.

"Captain?" Ukitake asked with wonder.

He abruptly turned to the girl and started barking orders.

"Release your powers. Don't think I didn't see those lines in your eyes. Explain them!"

Yumi's eyes grew wide as he screamed at her and then narrowed for being ordered. The other scientists that were present to help record the information being drawn in from the Captains newest whim stared at her incredulously. She just kept defying him left and right. More than anyone below captain has ever done. Ever.

Once he was calmed enough Yumi started to tell him how she needed to have her powers sealed so she could function in life.

"Well of course you do girl! You use from what I guess most of you're brain. And that is not what I asked!"

"What are you talking about?" Nanao asked. "Do you mean that she uses most of her brain? We all use all of our brain."

"Stupid! Of course! We all know that."

"What? I thought we used only 10% of our brain, or something like that?" Ichigo asked trying to figure out what is going on.

"Well, maybe you use only 10% of your brain Kurosaki but in reality we only use a little bit of our brain at a time." but he turned his attention back to Yumi. "Explain this simple matter Nemu."

"Yes, you see we use only so much of our brain at one moment. While we are capable of using pretty much all of our mind and can also multitask, humans can only really do so much." She continued. "People such as yourself, that are capable of seeing spiritual beings like hollows and soul reapers have apart of their brain that is much more active than most. What the Captain is saying is that Yumi is using more of her brain in every moment, even while she is just sitting there doing nothing but sitting."

"How is that important Captain?" Nanao asked, clearly interested.

"Well, what I believe is that these seals do more than stop her spiritual pressure from leaking through, they also let her be able to control how much of her mind is used. I believe that when she releases her seals, she is capable of opening an area of her brain that is being restricted."

Yumi frowned. She figured it was something along the lines of this but she really didn't want others to do something about this information. She didn't want to know herself.

"So that's how it works." Kaname said. "Madura wanted to create the perfect being, he wanted to affect them while they were a human so that when they died and became a soul, they would be even more powerful than before."

"Ha!" The President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute simply scoffed "Perfect. That is ridiculous. There is no such thing as perfect and this girl is most definitely not even close to it."

"No arguments here." The said girl replied. "I can tell you, that needing to have seals just to function correctly means I'm not perfect."

Captain Ukitake looked to her and frowned. She's faced so much in her short life. 'I can see why she wanted to avoid this.'

"Girl. Use you're power." He said as he finished recalculating the odd machines.

Yumi hated to be ordered around but she did agree to this. Uryu saw her anger and even a little bit of her fear and couldn't help but worry.

"Yumi are you sure you want to go through this?"

Nemu and her father turned to the Quincy. One with curiosity and the other with anger.

"Stop talking and let me do this or I will kick you out Quincy!"

"Uryu. Everyone." They all turned to her. "I'll be fine."

"Now, I think that this is time to use a new invention of mine. Don't you Nemu?"

"Yes sir. Now seems to be an acceptable time."

Yumi turned to him in shock.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"You, you, you didn't say that you were going to use that." Yumi said darkly.

"Oh, I didn't remember it till now." he said with his teethy smile.

"What is it that you are talking about?" Nanao asked.

"It is a machine that when receiving information from a person's head, can see what they see."

"It doesn't completely retrieve everything but at least it will give us a clue as to what is happening." The lieutenant answered.

The President grinned at Yumi "Did you think that we were just going to take you word for everything? We need proof. I see that you are capable of being surprised. That is indeed a weakness that makes you far from infallible."

She growled at him but stayed on the table. "I agree that it makes sense. I consent the use of the machine."

"Good."

With that they all watched as more sensors were added to her head. Once completing th task, all the spectators turned to the screen and waited for the test to start.

Yumi sighed and looked up before she shut her eyes in meditation.

"Lets just get this over with."

-Bleach-

* * *

**A/N:**

**R: So there is chapter 14, Sorry to cut it off but it was getting a little long.**

**Yumi: Well, at least you are honest.**

**Uryu: *rolls eyes* this is taking forever.**

**R: give me a break! I know you just want to kiss Yumi but really, try to control yourself.**

**U: DO NOT!**

**Y:*Murmmers* Really?**

**R: now look what you did you idiot.**

**U: Now Yumi I, I, I didn't mean it.**

**Y: No it's alright.**

**R: Are you stupid or something! Hug her! As for the rest of you, Sides of An Angel has reached over 2000 views! How cool is that? Keep reading and sorry for the late posts.**

**R is for Review People! Just kidding.**

**Riia.**


End file.
